Paperchains
by YouSaid
Summary: Tasha Highmark is a nineteen year old musician struggling in New York City. With memories coming back to her in disturbing vividness, she must rely on those around her to help her return to the Enchanted Forest and rescue the people in her dreams before it is too late. Sequel to Paperkites. AU. M for Smut and Language. Pan/OC. Felix/OC. Gremma. CaptainSwan.
1. Introduction

_**Eighteen Years after Paperkites...**_

* * *

Tasha Highmark woke up on Monday morning in a rush.

She'd slept through her first alarm, her second, and had been awoken by an aggravating phone call from her guitarist who was under the impression that their band meeting started five minutes ago.

She threw her thick duvet onto the floor and ran to the closet, picking out the first wrinkled pair of jeans she could find and a black sweatshirt that she wasn't completely sure belonged to her by the way the sleeves were hanging off her hands.

A disgruntled moan from her bed gave a clue as to who it belonged to.

As she sat next to him, pulling on her boots and trying to do up the laces, his hand snuck around her waist and tried to pull her down to bed with him. She giggled but groaned, "No! I need to get to the meeting!"

"You can be a little late," his voice came huskily as he wormed his face out from under the covers and looked up at her with his grey eyes pleading with her.

"I _really_ need to go," Tasha answered, shifting out of his grasp and reaching for her keys and handbag. "Make sure you lock the door before you go, okay?"

"I don't have work today," he answered with a smug smile.

"Then don't burn down my house."

"I'll be here when you get back," he said with a wide grin.

"Good, I'll probably need to get rid of some frustration."

"Ergh, Tasha," he groaned as she leaned down and muffled his protests with her lips. Pulling away, slightly satisfied, she kissed his cheek lightly where his scar ended and leaned back.

"Run fast," he chuckled as she sprinted out the door. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and gave a satisfied sigh before finishing as she closed the door, "Hurry back, Ash."

xxx

"Felix wear you out last night?"

"Eww! Sam! You're disgusting!" Erin, the only other girl in the band threw a cushion at Sam's laughing face as Tasha walked in rolling her eyes. Jayden walking into the room then, carrying his laptop in his arms as he sank into the lounge beside Erin. Danny followed with a few mugs of coffee which everyone practically leapt on.

"At least I don't need coffee to wake up," Tasha pointed out.

"No, you needed something a little harder to wake you up," Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Tasha said stonily. "Your fucking phone call."

"No need to get snappy," Danny replied. "Did you want a tea?"

"Because he knows how she likes it," Sam called, suggestively raising his eyebrows as Danny went into the kitchen.

"You boys are insufferable," Erin groaned. Tasha had moved beyond their dirty minds, taking as many jabs at their lack of sex lives that they did at hers. Mind you, they got on with Felix like a house on fire and she hated it.

"Aww, come on Erin," Jayden said, still not looking up from the email he was typing. "Some of us actually hold down decent jobs and don't make dirty insinuations and actually turn up to meetings on time." That was definitely aimed at Tasha.

"It's not my fault that no one taught me anything in high school," Tasha shrugged, not letting on how much that dig at decent jobs actually hurt. "I enjoy working at Target. Leave me be."

"It's better than those of us who are unemployed," Danny answered, returning with a mug of black tea. "And paying rent to their parents off gig money."

"There there, Danny," Sam patted him on the back as he pulled up a stool and grabbed his guitar to pick at the strings absently. "You'll move out one day. You might get laid one day too, but I don't see that day being anytime soo – OW!" Danny's tuning pegs were going to leave bruises on Sam's ribs.

"Hush children!" Jayden answered, finally looking up. "So, we've got a gig coming up down at Selvia's."

"Selvia's!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"No way she'd let us back after last time," Danny said in amazement.

"Yeah, didn't I completely ruin her back room?" Sam's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I told her that you and Danny were married now and at terms with your love for one another, so there wouldn't be any destructive quickies in the back room. _Sam_."

"I do not regret my choice of lifestyle," Sam answered, his nose up in the air. "Those girls were hot…wait…she thinks that we're…"

"She was all for it," Jayden replied with an evil grin. "In fact, she's using it for advertising purposes."

"Good God, man. I'm never going to get any because of you."

"Maybe it'll teach you a lesson," Jayden said, knowing that he'd simply find a girl to take back to their apartment anyway and he'd end up sleeping on Erin's couch to avoid the noises next door.

"Well, what are we playing?"

"The usual set list," he answered, bringing it up on his laptop before ordering everyone, "Avengers assemble!"

Nobody moved.

"'Positions' works just as well, Jay," Tasha reminded him and he sighed.

"I couldn't have chosen a more boring band."

xxx

Felix threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before dragging his phone from its charger and checking his Facebook. It had been relatively easy to fit in once he'd acclimatised to this world's technology, and now, it was nearly impossible to tell he was from another realm.

Save for the marks across his skin which, despite having told Tasha's band, he got from a car crash, he'd actually gotten in battles in the past three hundred years.

Today marked the second year he'd been in New York. It was the fourteenth that Natasha Asteria Highmark had been here.

And she didn't remember why.

It was his job to be there for her when she did remember, but he thought it would have happened by now. He thought they would be home by now. He thought that they would be safe.

"Don't worry guys," he murmured to himself as he closed his eyes wistfully thinking of home. Of Pan and Evie and Emma. "Someday soon, I'll bring her back to you."

* * *

_Aight guys. Quite plainly, I couldn't make myself stay away. Updating this is like an addiction, and I wanted to get some done before I start Uni, cause I'm gonna be horrible at time management and shiz. But anyway._

_Obviously, this picks up in a very different place from where we left off, but don't worry, as usual, our flashbacks will tell the story. =P_

_I love you guys! Review and tell me what you think!_

_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_YouSaid._

P.S. Any new readers? This is a sequel so you might wanna head over and read Paperkites. But of course, you don't have to, things might just be a little confusing. =P


	2. Angry

_A/N: Hey team!_

_So, yeah, I know I told one person, but just for reference, no Felix is not insanely old, he's around 24 physically (and about three hundred - same as Pan - mentally). Otherwise things get creepy real fast._

_So, without further ado, let us delve into the next chapter (Felix/Ash sexytimes - you have been warned)._

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

**Angry**

* * *

"So, how was it?"

Felix was greeted with a fierce kiss as Tasha practically ran across the room, dropping her bag behind the couch as she kissed him. Her legs moved to straddle his lap as she leaned back and raised her arms above her head, waiting for him to remove her sweater.

He simply smirked and began to toy with the hem, keeping her on edge and waiting.

"I told you I was going to be frustrated, Felix," she grunted, pushing her hips into his and feeling him crush her to him once more. His lips sought out hers, eager and forceful, pressing his tongue and battling her until he won, and had her flipped onto her back beneath him on the couch, her sweater on the floor in a split second.

A year ago, expecting this would have been the furthest thing from Felix's mind. He'd come to this world to slip into Tasha's everyday life. And he'd done so successfully. He'd been that friendly waiter at first who quickly got fired. Then he'd been the cashier at the local supermarket…who promptly got fired…

But now he was a bartender down the road, and he was fully expecting to _not_ get fired. But it was at a bar much like the one he now worked at that last year, on New Year's Eve, his and Tasha's relationship had moved from friends, to er, _friendlier._

When Pan found out, Felix would most likely be strung up by his toes.

Mind you, with his hands pressing against Tasha's bra and her palming his arousal through her pants, that didn't really seem to matter at that precise moment. Hi mouth was sucking at the soft skin of her neck, travelling down to where she was arching her breasts insistently into his touch. He chuckled before looking back up at her, resting his chin in between the valley of her breasts.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, softly. She'd obviously been on edge before leaving if she knew she was going to be this frustrated when she got home, but now she was brutally frustrated, bordering on angry.

"Nope," she answered, pursing her pink lips and returning her hands to where they were working at Felix's pants.

"Tasha," he groaned, it started off disappointed but ended in a pleasured grunt as she wrapped her hand around him and began to slide it back and forth. He returned his lips to hers in order to cover up the sounds that would inevitable begin to spill from his mouth. He returned his hands to roaming her body, working to get his hands down her pants just as quickly as she'd done to him.

When he touched her, she bucked into his hand with a desperate groan and waiting no longer, Felix divested them both of their pants, and returned to her, pushing into her warm heat gratefully with a relieved sigh. He unclasped her bra so that he could kiss and suck at her breasts, furthering the whimpers that were coming from her mouth.

Felix pulled one of her thighs up to his hip to get a better angle as he thrust unto her and she took hold of his shoulders, head thrown back with each forceful movement into her. He felt her rocking against him, trying to bring them both to completion as quickly as she could. Trying to rid herself of any and all frustration as she sought out her climax. And however much, Felix hated her using him like, this, he wanted her happy. His fingers danced over her clit, rubbing at it quickly as her moans grew louder and she breathlessly moaned, "Yes. Yes, Felix."

She tumbled over the edge before him, clenching down upon him as he thrust a few more times, still shaking in his arms as he spilled himself into her. He finally collapsed, his body leaning down and finding place curved along hers. Tasha's delicate hand came up to thread through his hair softly and tenderly, all frustrations cleared from her face.

Pulling himself up on his arms, he hovered over her with a concerned look on his face and she tried to match it, knowing what he expected.

"It was nothing," she finally let out, trying to roll out onto the floor from beneath his arms, but he kept her trapped there with his body.

"I'm cold." She tried pouting, but Felix didn't relent.

"I'm hungry?" She knew it was a losing battle and finally sank down into the pillows.

"I'm…"

"Avoiding the question."

"What the fuck, Felix!" she exclaimed, that anger slipping back into her tone as she tried to push him off of her. He groaned as she used her strength to push him away and slip out from under him. For someone so small, she certainly could match him.

"And there's the defensiveness," he sighed, sitting up and leaning down for his pants as she redid hers, slipping her bra back on and going into her room to find a t-shirt that wasn't Felix's.

"This wasn't just the meeting," Felix said, leaning on the arch that led to her room, shirtless and tantalising if Tasha was so furiously trying to ignore him. But he knew her better than that.

"It was the dreams okay!" Tasha said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I had another fucking nightmare last night."

"Tasha…"

"No!" She stalked past him into the kitchen without looking at him. "I'm not going to fucking spill my guts to you."

"So this past year…you still don't feel the need to tell me anything."

"I tell you the shit that matters, Felix."

"Judging by your reaction," he answered evenly, following her, "This shit does matter."

"No," Tasha said, staring him directly in the eye. "Drop it, Felix."

"You know I won't."

"Then get out and leave me be."

"Natasha…"

She looked up at him fiercely, her jaw set in a hardline as her green eyes flashed red with anger. "Go."

Felix didn't need telling twice, not after the magic he'd seen lighting up her eyes. Just like her father, the girl didn't quite know how to control it.

Not that she even realised she had magic.

All she knew was that every time she thought about those dreams, she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. And it wasn't because of the content. It was an overwhelming sinking feeling in her gut that stayed and wouldn't leave.

And she didn't know why.

xxx

**_Seventeen Years Ago_**

The Border of Talinor

_"C'mon Ash!" Emma was beckoning the little girl from where she was looking in awe at a patch of night orchids. The arrival of those flowers signified the beginning of spring and the place in the world that they were. Talinor._

_The two year old toddler heard Emma's words and her eyes shot up, running over to where she was and being lifted up into her arms. They had been walking for a while, and with such short legs, Ash wasn't moving as fast as the rest of them._

_"Emma, how long?"_

_Ash tugged on Emma's hair lightly when the woman didn't answer and she weaved her way out of her grasp with a soft sigh. "I don't know, Ash."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we're still really far away, little star," she said with a sad smile._

_"But Mommy said…"_

_"Mommy's a little busy at the moment," Emma said, looking off to where she was standing at a local street vendor who looked extremely agitated. Evie conversed in heated tones, in a language that Emma wasn't familiar with. She could only assume it was Talinese and despite having not heard Evie speak it for over seven years, she spoke it fluently._

_Pan, seemingly put out by his inability to join in on the conversation, was standing by with his arms folded, looking menacing in his own steely way should something suddenly go wrong in the interaction._

_Evie suddenly grasped hold of the man by his hair, pulling him across the counter, clearly sick of everything he was trying to weasel out of telling her. "Leïnadaeré ara ezineitia!" Where are the rebels? "Or I will skin you alive." The man probably didn't know what she was saying in the second part, but he saw the murderous intent in her eyes and finally muttered, "Forék elt. Yeradaéré ai ara sorékiané."_

_Evie's composure faltered for a moment as she tried to make sense of what the man had just told her. 'Fuck it', was pretty obvious, but 'They're in the goldfire' wasn't exactly the easiest of instructions. _

_"Ara sorékiané?" Evie asked in verification._

_"Ayé," the man replied in relief, glad that Evie had somewhat released her hold on him._

_"The sorékiané," she kept muttering under her breath, hoping that something would click._

_"The mines," Pan finally said, trying to string gold and fire into something recognisable. Evie's eyes widened before the barest hint of a smile graced her face._

_"I knew I kept you around for something," Evie grinned, brushing her hand against his lightly, grasping at his fingers lightly. If they weren't in present company, she would have kissed him. _

_"Tera mai," Evie muttered, turning back to the man and dropping a small pouch of gold coins on the table. "For your time."_

_And just as she was turning away, the old man's eyes widened for he caught sight of the face behind her half veil and he gasped. Those eyes…that shining star necklace…_

_"Princess," he breathed. But Evie, Pan, Emma and Ash were already gone._


	3. Stop

A/N: Hey team!

Way to spend my birthday - wondering a uni campus and watching people (trying to) dance. Come home, try to sleep off a headache...

But on the plus side, I'm now eighteen! Legally an adult - yay! (Not really, I actually quite liked being seventeen. But anyway...)

New chappie! Enjoy my lovelies! xx

* * *

**Stop**

* * *

**_Seventeen Years Ago_**

_"You look lovely, by the way," Pan commented, looking Evie up and down. Their first pit stop had been at a dressmaker's. Talinese clothing was distinctly different to anything Pan had seen before but he couldn't deny the way the material flowed of Evie's body in waves of blue and green. _

_Emma on the other hand, had been told by Evie to take a long skirt and midriff shirt, but Emma did get to pick her own design._

_"What's the difference?" Emma had frowned, wanting to wear a dress like Evie's. It _was _incredibly beautiful._

_"Status," Evie answered, perusing the racks of colourful material. Emma didn't see the blush that was creeping up on Evie as she continued, "It's a sign that you're married."_

_"But you're not," Emma said pointedly._

_"I know that, Emma," Evie sighed, "But unless I want my baby taken away from me, it may be necessary. Here." A flowing skirt of deep majestic purple and blue was given to Emma whose mouth had dropped open in shock._

_"Isn't that the royal colour?"_

_"Was," Evie corrected, "It's now black."_

_"But this is too…"_

_"Nice?" Evie said with a raised eyebrow. "If we want to get anything done, we have to look like we belong. The easiest way to do that, is to long like the snooty upper class and no one will look twice at us unless we want them to."_

_And when they walked out of that shop, all of them looked the part, even Ash in her little tunic and pants. Pan was disgruntled with having to wear a shirt rather than tunic. He hadn't worn one in years. But he did. And they got the whereabouts of the rebels out of that stall holder, and now they were trying to negotiate a map and some horses off an innkeeper who eventually gave in._

_They took their three horses out of the town following the map to where the mines were marked. When they got there, the place was boarded up, clearly unused for many years._

_"Pan?"_

_He didn't need asking twice, the magic in his hands already pulling the nails from the boards and letting them drop to the ground in a neat pile. He pulled the wood off the entrance and placed it to the side. Eventually they were stumbling through the darkness, Pan's flame in his hand their only light source, until they began to hear the sounds of civilisation._

_Although, it sounded a little more barbaric the closer they got. And Pan's footsteps were speeding up. The next minute, they rounded a corner and were greeted by a horrific sight._

_Skin cut from his back by innumerable lashes, his body bent on the ground as jeers and cries erupted around him. He was defeated. He refused to look up._

_Until someone yelled out, "Corokapé!"_

_ Every head in the room turned around when they heard the high pitched but strong voice call out. All eyes were on the intruders, and Emma was trying to cover up Ash's mouth, but the little girl had the audacity to bite down on the woman's hand with her small teeth._

_"Corokapé," Ash said again, staring down the man with the whip._

_"You heard the little lady, Maver," another voice said, "She said stop."_

_The body huddled at the mercy of his assailants, writhed against his bonds, finally searching out who had dared to tell his captors to stop. And she was looking directly at him. Him. He'd lived for hundreds of years but he still couldn't save himself. But a two year old girl. Little Ash. She'd saved him. He turned his head away. Ashamed._

_"Perhaps one last reminder of his insubordination," the same voice came, and Maver smiled evilly before bringing the rope down hard._

_Across his face._

xxx

**Present Day**

"FELIX!" Tasha sat up in bed, her body sweating and shaking with the nightmare she'd just awoken from. She reached out, expecting to find him there. But he wasn't. Because she'd been too stubborn to tell him. Because she refused to let him in.

Quicker than she would've thought possible, she was hitting her speed dial and the phone was ringing. Within two rings he'd picked up.

"Tasha?" he sounded worried, but alert and awake. It was only then that she searched out the clock on her bedside table and noticed it was 2.39 in the morning.

"Shit, Felix, I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep," he answered, and judging by the sound of his voice, he spoke truth. "What's wrong?"

Tasha was silent for another moment, this afternoon's argument still fresh in her mind. "I had another nightmare," she finally admitted.

"I'll be right over."

Tasha spent those seven minutes it took him to drive to her apartment playing candy crush on her phone. She thought it might ease her worries, but it only made her more agitated. Eventually, she threw the iPhone at her wall in frustration just as Felix's spare key was unlocking her door.

He dropped his phone, wallet and keys on the bench and shrugged out of his jacket on the way to where she was sitting on the bed. The concern upon his face wasn't as welcome as the way he slid into his side of the bed and promptly pulled her into his arms.

Tasha clutched at his t-shirt, breathing in his scent as she tried to calm her breathing. But it didn't work. Even as he soothed her, running his hand down her spine comfortingly, she was whimpering and that eventually gave way to tears.

"Why?" she whispered as she cried into his shirt, refusing to look up at him. "How can this all confuse me so much? How can it hurt me when it's just a dream?"

"It's okay, Tasha," Felix was murmuring, his brow furrowing as he thought it over. Her dreams…could they possibly be…

Her face was leaning on his chest and looking up at him. With eyes wide, she gazed up at his scar. When her fingers began to trace it, she murmured, "How did you get it?"

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" His eyes widened. Holy shit. If she'd been dreaming about that…How could she even _remember_ that? She was two! But she pursed her lip and nodded.

"I was protecting the people I care about," he answered without a second's hesitation. If she believed there was a coincidence there, she didn't show it, instead, leaning back into him and holding onto his body tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, Felix," she murmured into his chest.

"Shh," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. "You're not a mess because then I'd be a pile of goo. And it's very hard to cuddle a pile of goo."

She let out a hiccup-sounding laugh before there was silence. Slowly, she drifted back off to sleep, Felix holding her close and running his hands through her hair. Eventually, he fell into a deep slumber too.


	4. Caretaker

A/N: What? Updating again? =D

Here's another chapter for you lovely people!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Caretaker**

* * *

"Natasha Richmond?"

"Tasha Highmark," she answered, "Please."

It was a stage name. But she liked it much better than her real name. Having been adopted at the age of five, Tasha had known her name, but with no legal proof of anything – not even of her birth – she had taken her adoptive parents surname, thankful that they'd kept calling her Natasha.

"Alana Selvia," the woman shook Tasha's outstretched hand as she stood across the bar. "You lot have come a great distance since that first gig."

"Yeah," Tasha smiled, "Yeah, we have. It's really great for you to do this."

"Your bass player was quite insistent," Alana said before giving him a smirk over Tasha's shoulder.

"Well, thank you again," Tasha said with a wide smile before turning around and dropping the façade. She stalked across the room to where Jayden was packing up his bass equipment.

"Who'd you sleep with to get us this gig?"

"What?" Jayden looked up in shock.

"Selvia keeps looking at you like she wants to eat you. And not in a purely platonic manner."

Jayden blushed and that confirmed all her suspicions.

"Why would you do that!" Tash hissed, crouching down to his height. "I thought you were pining over Erin. We could've got by without this gig, Jay."

"No we couldn't. Danny's parents are about to kick him out, I can barely meet rent. Even you're short on money."

"Yeah, but…"

"It was necessary," Jayden said, knowing that what he'd done was effectively selling himself. But he'd done it. It was done now. Until the next time they needed money…

"Please don't do it again, Jay," she whispered. "And never for me. I have Felix and a job. I can always mooch off him."

"You shouldn't have to."

"And you shouldn't have to sleep your way into the music industry." She didn't say it accusingly, but with pity. She knew Jayden's morals didn't float that way.

"Let's just, go back to mine and have a drink, Tasha," Jayden said, standing up with his case.

Tasha look to the back corner of the bar and saw Sam running his hands over some poor girls arse and rolled her eyes. "Your place might not be the best. Bring Erin and Danny back to mine and we'll celebrate."

"Disney movies?" Jayden's face lit up and Tasha rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes," Tasha smiled, rolling up her leads. "Disney movies and shots."

"I'm definitely in."

xxx

When they were all halfway to Neverland, Tasha put on, by popular demand, Mulan. The four of them were lying across Tasha's one three-seater lounge. Erin was sitting in Jayden's lap which he seemed quite happy with.

"Mushu is epic," Danny murmured. A murmur went through them all in agreement. Throughout the movie, raucous laughter fled through them, made louder by the alcohol running through their systems.

Felix came home just as the end credits were rolling. Erin and Jayden were making eyes at each other and Tasha was tempted to tell them to get a room. Thankfully, they all decided to leave on their own when Felix got there. They hugged their goodbyes and left.

"How was the gig?" he asked wearily, setting himself down on the lounge.

"Good. Why are you here?" Tasha said with a furrowed brow. Not that she minded. The moment he sank down into the lounge, she joined him, straddling his lap as she wound her arms around his neck. Her lips began to attach themselves to his neck and he was suddenly not so tired anymore. Tasha smirked.

"Is this why you're here?" she smiled into his skin lowering herself until she was kissing along his collar and undoing the buttons of his black shirt. "Did you want me tonight?"

"I…you've been having nightmares," Felix barely managed as Tasha sucked at his skin, a low groan escaped him. "Tasha…" he muttered disapprovingly, having spotted the empty bottle of vodka on the bench.

Following his line of sight, Tasha tried to pull Felix back to her, her lips encompassing his lips with a dark ferocity. When she bit down on his lips harshly, drawing blood, Felix pulled away with wide eyes. "What – "

"Shh," Tasha said, placing a finger on his lips with a playful smile. She leant down to kiss him once again as she started to unzip her dress. "Let me chase away my nightmares."

xxx

**_Seventeen Years Ago_**

_"You will desist." Evelyn Asteri's voice rang out through the cavern which had begun to roar as Felix's face was marred. _

_"Ooh," that same mysterious voice came. "Someone knows how to speak the common tongue. Such highborn clothing and yet no language of court upon your lips. What would you want with such, simple folk as us?"_

_"The man you torture, rebels, is no enemy to you."_

_The voice laughed, a dull and empty laugh._

_"No enemy? He carries magic with him. What more enemy is there?"_

_Evie cursed inwardly. Of course! As a means of escape they all carried a star with them. And the stars were made of magic._

_"It is a pure magic. A last minute means of escape," Evie answered. "We mean you no harm."_

_"Then pray tell, my lady, what is your name?"_

_Evie hesitated, "My companions, Emma and Peter. Myself…I am Evelyn Rose Asteri."_

_All eyes turned to her. Some in confusion, others in shock. The mysterious voice made a considering noise._

_"…the lost Princess, then. Tell me Princess, where have you been for the last two years?"_

_"I've been protecting myself from the selfish venomous family who call themselves royal. Highmark. He and the Evil Queen have done enough damage."_

_"Pretty words, Princess," the voice continued as he appeared before them. His face was as scarred and menacing as his voice. "For a traitor."_

_"What on earth is going on in here?!" A familiar voice came out of the crowd. It was parting the crowd as Evie searched, craning her head. A hopeful twinge sprung through her. No…it couldn't be…_

_"Graham!"_

_Evie leapt on the man the minute she saw him. She was nineteen now, and she hadn't seen him in seven years. He would be almost twenty-seven now…and he looked it. This life had aged him._

_"What are you doing here –" Evie began._

_"Graham –" The scarred man started._

_"Hush," he said, cutting off the menacing man behind him. "These people are our allies and honoured guests. Make them welcome. And send Aleya in to tend to the young man's wounds. I told you to question him, not tear him apart."_

_"Of course," the man had a deep set frown, but he followed Graham's orders._

_Pulling Evie back into a hug, Graham noticed the young man behind her clenching his fist, but restraining himself. Pulling away, he noticed that Evie's clothing was that of a married woman. With a smile he said, "It's a far cry from your old man's right hand. But it's been alright leading these folks."_

_"So…you lead the rebels?"_

_"Not anymore."_

_"What?" Evie asked. But she'd just seen him order that man around like it was nothing._

_"I've just been the caretaker."_

_"For who?"_

_Graham gave her an impish grin._

_"Are you ready to lead the revolution, Princess?"_


	5. Hope

A/N: Hey Team!

Just as a note, Graham was never sent to kill and inevitably save Snow White. Instead, the moment the Evil Queen met him, she took his heart because she wanted to have hot huntsman sex. But our troupe don't know this…yet…

Onwards! xx

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

_As Graham led the procession down through the mines to a cave that had been turned into a series of living chambers, Pan, Emma, Ash and Evie found themselves in awe of what could be done to such a dreary place to make it a home._

_"Please, sit, I'll get you a drink." Graham busied himself before handing them some sort of cider which they eagerly drank down. Evie looked over to see Emma giving Ash small sips of her cider and smiled. _

_"So, Princess, your companions?" Graham was looking at Emma with an odd wonder and Evie found herself a little happier with that small glimpse of hope. Now it would just be getting Emma to notice…_

_"This is Peter," Evie started._

_"Pan," he continued, holding his hand out to Graham. The men grabbed each other's forearms before splitting._

_"And you two are…"_

_"Together," Evie finished._

_"Not married?"_

_"I'm trying," Pan smirked, shooting Evie a look which made Graham laugh and Evie roll her eyes._

_"And you are?" he'd turned to Emma who still hadn't looked up from Ash. She seemed like she was avoiding connection with Graham. Maybe she _had_ seen the way he was looking at her after all…_

_"This is Emma," Evie answered with a soft smile. "And little Ash."_

_"Hello little one," Graham said, giving Ash a wide smile which she hesitantly returned. Finally, Emma looked up and he said, "Welcome Emma."_

_"Thank you," she murmured, avoiding his eyes, "For your hospitality."_

_"It's nothing," he said, seeing her reluctance and turning back to Evie. "Us, on the other hand, Evie, we need to talk business."_

_"Sure, that should be fine…"_

_If Ash had chosen that moment to start crying, "Mommy!" repeatedly. Emma tried to shush her but she seemed adamant to get to her mother. _

_"What's wrong, little star?" Evie whispered to her after taking her from Emma's hands, bopping her up and down and settling her on her hip. _

_"Don't like it here," Ash frowned. "And hungry."_

_"We have to hear out Graham, little star, he might be able to help me and Daddy figure out how to help all those other people."_

_"They hurt Lixi."_

_Evie smiled at her daughter's name for Felix, before promising her, "That wasn't everyone. We can't judge them before we know them, Ash."_

_The little girl sighed, pouting, "Okay."_

_"Do you wanna go back to Emma?"_

_"No, she's sad," Ash said blatantly. "I want Daddy."_

_"Alright then," Evie murmured, giving her her cheek. "Kisses?"_

_Ash placed a cheesy kiss on her cheek before Evie placed one in turn on her forehead. She reached for Pan who took her into his arms quickly with a wide smile. It was rare for her to actually ask for him._

_"Sorry, Graham," Evie said, returning to her seat. "Where were we?"_

_"Erm…Ash. Is she…?" He was a little confused as to who she belonged to._

_"Mine," Evie nodded with a small smile, "And Pan's."_

_"Ah," he nodded. So Emma was masquerading as nanny then. Or…she was nanny. This was confusing._

_"Well, we've been gathering supplies, people, and we aren't the only ones," Graham began. "There are other rebel hideouts right across Talinor."_

_"So that's…"_

_"About three thousand, give or take," Graham shrugged. Evie turned to Pan in shock to see that he had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Finally, after a year of waning hope, this plan for revenge was starting to look possible._

xxx

Tasha woke up using Felix's chest as a pillow. He was breathing heavily which was pretty normal considering the sun hadn't even risen yet.

But Tasha felt good for the first morning in a while. Her dreams hadn't been too horrendous. In fact they'd almost been calm. And she felt like Felix's arms weren't the only ones that had wrapped around her in the night.

Unfortunately when she tried to move, Felix simply grasped her tighter and made it physically impossible for her to get out. Finally she leaned up to his ear and muttered, "Unless you want me to pee on you, I suggest you let me go."

Even mostly asleep he got that, and reluctantly removed his arms from around her. Upon returning from the toilet, he was lying in the bed with the covers over his head.

"Quickly Tasha!" she heart muffled from beneath the covers. Felix sounded desperate.

"My bits are freezing off!" he called from beneath the covers again as she took her time. She laughed and crawled back into the bed.

"Well, maybe you should put some clothes on then," Tasha answered before kissing him. But he merely pulled her back down and threw the blankets over them. Pulling her in closely, their bodies began to warm.

"I would if _someone_ wasn't wearing my clothes."

"Don't leave them lying around then," she said with a wide grin. "Don't you have any other…" Tasha thought about it. He'd never actually put more than one set of clothing in her cupboard and they were used last week. "I guess I thought there was more of your stuff hanging around. I mean, you practically live here."

"Mhmm," he murmured, plainly falling back asleep.

"What if you did?" Tasha asked him curiously.

"What if I what?" he murmured against her shoulder.

"What if you did live here?"

Felix was jolted from his semi-conscious state by those words.

"You want me to move in?" he asked incredulously, leaning up on his elbow to check that Tasha wasn't joking.

"Why not?" she answered turning over to face him. "You spend most nights and days here anyway. Your apartment's basically being used as storage."

That was true, but still.

"You do realise that when we fight, like we did the other day, you won't be able to tell me to leave."

"So?" she said, shuffling closer to him. "Maybe that'll help me."

Felix thought over her offer for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay. It'll end up cheaper for the both of us too."

"And other benefits," Tasha answered, close enough to him that she could rub her half naked body against his completely naked one.

"You need to be up in three hours for work," Felix reminded her between kisses.

"Well, what I have in mind won't take three hours," she answered, raising her eyebrows suggestively slinking down his body. But Felix needed to give her his ultimatum. He had to.

"Wait," he said, pulling her back up and ignoring her pout. "If I move in, you have to tell me."

"Tell you what?" She widened her eyes, feigning innocence.

"I want to help you," he said, tracing his hand down her face, "Please let me. Tell me…"

"Okay," Tasha finally sighed, sinking down into bed beside him once more. "But not now."

"Tonight?" Felix suggested.

"Tonight," she acquiesced before closing her eyes. "You've got to spend the day packing up your apartment and giving notice to your landlord."

Felix groaned inwardly. That was not going to be fun.

xxx

"Morning Lee."

"Late night last night Jay?" the man behind the counter asked, his hair a delicately dishevelled mess. Jay's on the other hand, looked like he'd had a busy night doing all sorts of things…

"Erin," Jay gave in response, giving a yawn.

"Oooooooh!" the man grinned. "So you finally made a move."

"There was quite a bit of vodka involved," Jayden groaned as Lee worked at frothing the milk for Jay's usual coffee. The additional mechanisms on the machine looked strange, but they allowed Lee to do his job one-handed.

"So you've got a sex hangover," Lee said with a shiver. "Not my favourite past time. Here."

Lee handed the boy his coffee which he blanched at after taking a sip.

"What is this?!"

"Cure for a hangover," he answered with a smirk, "Don't worry, it's safe. It gets slightly nicer if you add a shitload of sugar."

"It better," Jay returned, pouring several sachets into it before downing the drink and looking up at the clock.

"Throw me an apron," Jay asked, and Lee threw him one, tying his own about his waist before Jay warned him, "I'm opening the door."

And reaching underneath the counter, Lee pulled out a fake, leather, left hand and attached it to the brace beneath his sleeve, preparing for the onslaught that the morning rush brought into the café.


	6. Crazy

A/N: So. Fanfiction was being shifty yesterday *cue shifty eyes*, so I'm not too sure if everyone got the email alert for yesterday's chapter. Unless you all just died from shock. In which case, PLEASE COME BACK!

But yeah, make sure you've read Chapter Five - Hope. =D

And continuing.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

"I hate days like this."

Tasha walked into the coffee shop where Jayden worked and headed straight to the counter. Jayden almost dropped what he was holding in surprise.

"You also hate coffee."

"My manager doesn't. She offered me an extended break if I brought her back a caramel latte. Therefore, I am here –"

"Ahh! Stupid fucking machine!" Lee was sporting a steaming spill across his shirt and apron. Looking back past the counter, Tasha winced as the man pulled off his apron. It wasn't exactly a small spill of boiling coffee.

"Go get cleaned up," Jayden suggested.

"Thank you, Jay, like I don't know that," the man answered, sarcastically wincing. As he turned around, Ash noticed that he was quite handsome, although marred by pain and anger. His blue eyes zoned in on her in apology.

"Sorry about this, love," the man said, as he walked out back.

"Strange," Jay commented appreciatively as he watched him go, "Normally he manages an innuendo in there. That machine must have really hurt him."

"Who is that?" Tasha asked with a frown. She almost felt as though she'd met him before, perhaps those eyes or that voice…

Nope. It was gone.

"That's Lee. He's worked here for years," Jay answered, turning round to start making Tasha's coffee. Jay frowned, "I'm not sure how long. Longer than I've been here, for sure."

"Skim milk, yeah?" Tasha continued, when she saw him reaching for the milk.

"No worries," Jay answered, giving her a wide grin.

xxx

When Tasha arrived home that afternoon, it was to collapse on her bed, face down, and fall asleep gratefully. That was exactly how Felix found her when he walked in with preparation for dinner two hours later. With a smile on his face, he set to work cutting up the vegetables and meat and those aromas were what awoke Tasha from her well earned slumber.

"That smells amazing," Tasha yawned, walking into the kitchen and sneaking her arms around Felix's waist. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away to get a drink.

"How long until it's ready?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Quick shower?" Tasha enquired.

"Not that I wouldn't mind, but I don't want to burn dinner."

"I meant for me," Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tasha," Felix smiled, "You do have time for a quick shower."

She was in and out in five minutes, running a brush through her long dark blonde hair and pulling on her pyjama pants and a t-shirt. It was quite warm in the apartment for September, but Tasha was hoping that after dinner things would get a little more heated. After all, Felix _had_ just cooked dinner for her, obviously he was feeling particularly romantic.

"So," she grinned as she sat down across from him at the small dining table by the window. "What's all this for?"

"I figured you'd be asleep after work so you wouldn't be bothered to cook. And I do quite like you when you aren't half starved."

"Aww," she said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he answered with a wide grin before taking a bite of the stir fry he'd cooked up. Tasha was halfway through the dish before she realised…

"I don't own a wok," she pointed out.

"I brought it with me," he answered, shrugging, "Figured I could start leaving a few more things here as I empty my apartment."

And Tasha couldn't keep the smile off her face through the rest of the meal. That was, until Felix cleared away the plates into the sink and she settled down into the lounge turning on the TV. The room was comfortable up until the moment Felix brought over her tea and sat down next to her. He didn't pull her into his arms, but simply leaned back against the lounge as though he was expecting something.

It took a moment for Tasha to remember what she'd promised to tell him in the early hours of this morning. She gulped and took a quick sip of her tea before sighing. She had to. It was only fair.

Muting the sound on the TV, she didn't turn to him, but spoke to the silently moving figures on the screen.

"For the past two weeks, I've been having nightmares," Tasha began. "And in them, I see people that I've never met. It's like they have this whole life that I'm privy to in my dreams. But it's fantastical. The languages, the places, I never thought I'd be able to imagine something so foreign that seems so real and…familiar."

Felix's heart almost skipped a beat.

"I saw you, you know," she commented distantly, "You were the first face that I recognised. But you were younger. I suppose, that's the first thought I ever had that they really could just be a figment of my imagination. Subconscious thought, right? That's what dreams are? Right?" She looked at him for confirmation but his brow was merely furrowed. God, he wished she could make sense of it all. See that it was real.

"I feel like it's real," she murmured before turning away from him, "Don't tell anyone 'kay? They can't know."

"They can't know?" Felix was getting hopeful. It felt real to her. Those memories that were appearing in her dreams. They felt real!

"I'm going crazy, Felix."

"You're not," Felix murmured, desperately wishing that he could tell her everything. Instead, he settled for pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I swear, Ash, you're not."

But even as he carried her into bed and laid down beside her, she couldn't sleep. Even with Felix's arms around her, as he drifted off, her mind was still swirling with thoughts. Because he'd never called her Ash before. That, she was certain of. To him, she'd always been Tasha. Or Natasha if he was trying to plead or be angry…

And the reason it bothered her was because of that baby. The one with the blonde hair and green eyes. The little girl in her dreams.

They called her Ash.

xxx

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

_Graham gave them two rooms to split between them after dinner. But after Ash pointedly refused to let go of Pan, they settled into their bundles of itchy blankets ans wrapped her in one, prying her hands from around his neck. When they laid down, Ash curled back into Pan and Evie watched them both until Ash fell asleep._

_"If I could paint a picture," Evie whispered, a smile starting in the corner of her mouth as Pan cradled Ash in his arms. _

_"Shut up," Pan murmured as Evie sidled closer to place a kiss atop Ash's head. She gave him an intense look before muttering, "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Evie," Pan answered before finishing with, "I'd kiss you if I could reach."_

_"I'm sure you'd do a lot of things if we weren't all sharing this bed, Pan," Evie scoffed with a smile. "But if I could, I'd kiss you too."_

_And they both fell asleep soon after._

_Days passed in this manner, turning quickly into weeks, and before the troupe knew it, they'd been with the rebels for three months and the year was drawing quickly to a close. With it brought Evie's 19__th__ birthday. But it wasn't a happy occasion. Because her 19__th__ Birthday marked the 1__st__ year since Killian Jones' death._

_And despite the fact that being in Graham's presence had lightened Emma's moods slightly, Evie's birthday granted her a step back from her recovery, pushing her back into the grief filled haze she'd been fighting._

_"To Killian," Pan began, raising his cup as they all sat around a low fire late that night._

_"To Killian," Felix repeated, lifting his cup to his lips tenderly. Despite months having passed, the scars on his back, and certainly the one on his face, would most likely never completely fade._

_"To Killian," Evie said softly before drinking. Emma on the other hand, didn't say anything, and merely raised the almost empty bottle of rum to her lips and drank straight from the source. By the time she'd finished the bottle, there were tears rising in her eyes. But Emma didn't cry in front of anybody. So she left._

_She went down a few hallways until she was climbing up the carved staircase that led into the air. It wasn't too far up before she was standing on a ledge cut into the mountainside, the cold winter air waking her up as she wrapped her shawl tightly around her. _

_Only then did she let herself cry._

_Emma wasn't sure if she honestly had cried since Killian died. It was quite possible that she'd simply tried to hold off on feeling for a very long time and eventually it had become a way of life._

_"Are you alright, Emma?" Graham's voice shocked her out of her haze. She'd thought she was alone up here, but quite plainly, this wasn't only her place of solitude._

_"Yeah," she murmured in her crying nasal tone. "I'm fine."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yeah," she said, turning around and facing him. She stared him down. "I am."_

_That's what she told herself everyday just to get by._


	7. Time

A/N: Hey hey!

I start uni tomorrow *shakes*. I'm pretty freaked out, but I'm trying not to think about it. I literally know no one doing my course so that's pretty insane.

But anyways, review my lovelies!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Time**

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star; how I wonder what you are…"_

When Tasha walked into the coffee shop the next day, it wasn't for a coffee. It was for a muffin. Because despite being able to cook dinner, Felix sucked at breakfast. What she wasn't expecting was to find Lee standing at a table by the window cradling a baby as he sang lowly to her.

"_As the traveller in the dark, thanks you for_ – Oh, sorry love!" Lee noticed her and looked up with a sheepish grin. "Were you looking for Jay, or…"

"Actually, I was looking for a choc chip muffin," Tasha answered with a grin, inclining her head towards the sleeping baby in his arms, "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." He said the words almost wistfully as a lady suddenly came back inside looking flustered.

"Thank you so much for that, Lee," she was saying as he handed the baby back to her. "My boss is desperate for me to get back to work and is nagging me non stop."

"I could always punch him out for you?" Lee suggested.

"I doubt that would do me any favours," the lady sighed, picking up her baby bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'd better get this sleeping miscreant back home. See ya!"

"Bye Mrs. Fleming. Have a great day."

Lee picked up the empty mug she'd left behind and went to put it in the dishwasher.

"Choc chip, right?" he re-affirmed and Tasha nodded. "I've got some coming out of the oven in five minutes if you wanna wait."

Tasha checked her watch, "Sure."

"So, you're in Jayden's band, right?" Lee asked, leaning over the counter with his face in his hands as he looked at her with those blue eyes. "What's that like?"

"I think the most effective word of description would be, time-consuming. Half of practice ends up being us fooling around so we don't get much done. We haven't been getting many gigs lately either, and that kind of sucks."

"I'd imagine it would."

"You know, you're not such a bad singer yourself," Tasha commented. "And those lyrics, were they twinkle, twinkle, little star?"

"Not quite the same," he answered. He thought about it for a moment before his face fell, "I'm not quite sure where I know it from. It just seems familiar."

"Like a childhood lullaby?"

"Something like that," he answered as the oven dinged. Lee broke out of his haze and opened the oven, pulling the tray out with a tea towel before letting it cool off on the stove.

"Do you have any kids, Lee?"

"Can't say that I do, love," he answered. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ash," Tasha said without thinking.

"Ash?" Lee repeated, frowning. Why did that seem familiar…

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that," Tasha shook her head, puzzled by the name that slipped from her lips. "Natasha. Or Tasha."

"I don't know, Ash suits you."

And as he brought over her fresh muffin, Tasha couldn't help but feel some part of her agreeing.

xxx

Tasha had papers lying out on the table. They weren't the best portraits she'd ever drawn, but they got the point across. Scribbled all around them were names and notations of everything she'd seen in her dreams.

And that was how Felix found her that night. Pouring herself over drawings with a frown upon her face and tea clasped in her hands.

"What's all this?" He knew, but he wanted her to tell him.

"These are the people in my dreams," Tasha started, pointing at them in turn. "Emma. Evie. And, go figure, Peter Pan. I'm really leaning towards the crazy end of the spectrum despite what you may think –"

"It's a good likeness," Felix admitted, glancing at the pictures before he could stop himself. He realised what he'd said a moment later and looked up at Tasha with wide eyes.

"What do you know?" Tasha said, bolting upright as she put her tea down. She crossed to him frantically. "Damn it, Felix, what do you know?!"

"I can't…" he tried to shy away from the hands that were gripping his coat. "I can't tell you, Ash!"

"Stop calling me Ash!" Tasha yelled, pushing him away. "Weird dreams and you being cryptic? What the fuck does this all mean? You know, Felix! You know something that you're not telling me!"

"I fucking can't tell you, Tasha!" Felix said, grabbing her arms and pulling her in. "I physically am unable to tell you what is going on."

"Write it down, sign language, charades – a hint! I need something, Felix! Please!" There was a note of desperation in her voice as her hands fisted in his shirt. She bent into him, her body shaking. "Please," she repeated, muffled.

"God, if I could Ash," Felix murmured, his heart beating erratically. The words were on his lips. The truth about the past fifteen years. But they wouldn't leave his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to tell her…

It had been part of the deal. Be there. Help her.

But never tell her.

"I need some air," Ash said finally, pulling away from him and grabbing her coat. She heard Felix start to protest but she was gone before he could follow, the door closing swiftly with a loud _snap._

xxx

**_16 Years Ago_**

_"Favourite colour?"_

_"Blue," Emma answered without question, "Like the sea."_

_"Favourite part of the Enchanted Forest?"_

_"Serentai," she replied softly. "It was a calm place. I felt safe there."_

_"Favourite childhood memory?"_

_"Summers in Asteria with Evie."_

_"Is it beautiful there?"_

_Emma and Graham were sitting so close that they were practically on top of each other, legs against legs, fingers tracing patterns on Emma's arms…_

_"It was," she answered, shaking her head. "With Regina there now, I doubt it is anymore."_

_He seemed to seize up at the mention of Regina's name but as Emma looked up at him curiously he found those thoughts fleeing. Her green eyes were wide, glassy almost, but she seemed enraptured by his face._

_"I should, probably, erm…go to bed," Emma whispered, as she saw Graham leaning in. Did she want this? Was it even possible to want this?_

_His lips touched hers softly and she kissed him back hesitantly. If she thought about it, they had been here for a year now. Ash had turned three today. That meant that he'd been waiting around for Emma for a year. She owed him this, didn't she?_

_But as his hands threaded around her neck and he tried to coax her mouth to open, Emma couldn't. She pulled away and sighed. _

_"I can't…I'm not…"_

_"It's okay, Emma," Graham whispered, stroking her hair lightly before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to go and give my present to Ash before she goes to sleep."_

_"Graham," Emma called out to him as he stood in the doorway. "Just…give me time."_

_Graham nodded. Emma left._


	8. Protect

A/N: Well. One lecture and I'm already drained.

Aight, so we've got a couple more chapters before we're gonna have some massive past chapters where we'll all get our doses Pan/Evie. #countingthedays

But since uni is obviously going to be a massive pain in my arse, I'm going to warn you now.

Updates may get slower...

*tears*

But I still love you guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing and being epic!

Massive amount of Gremma (ergo smut) in this chapter. But some more Lee/Ash interaction. Yay!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Protect**

* * *

**_Sixteen Years Ago_**

_Two years._

_Two years to the day since Killian had died._

_They honoured him. Even little three year old Ash sat there quietly, barely even remembering the man who had been her first word._

_And Emma couldn't take it anymore._

_Emma slipped into Graham's chamber quietly, to find him lying awake staring at the ceiling. Emma approached him quietly, her bare feet making no sound. He didn't notice her until she stood at the foot of his mattress._

_He sat up in shock._

_"Emma? What are you doing here…"_

_The thin robe she'd been wearing fell to the ground in a heap. Graham's jaw dropped before he caught himself and closed it, swallowing before breathing, "Emma…"_

_Emma dropped to his bed, crawling over his sheets until she reached him. Once straddling him through his sheets, she leaned down to gently touch her lips to his. But she could feel it within him that he was reluctant._

_"Emma, I don't expect anything from you." He leaned away and tried to search out something in her eyes, but there was nothing there._

_"I'm like you," she murmured quietly, running her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair. "Let me feel something."_

_"But we can't."_

_"Shh," Emma said, capturing his lips once more, harder and more passionately. Running her lips along his jaw, she found herself at the shell of his ear, "Just feel."_

_She rocked her hips against his and felt him hardening beneath the sheets. Running her hands down his chest, she pulled the sheet down before reaching for the straining ties of his pants. Undone, she reached down to grasp him in her hand, hearing a hiss escape his lips. Sliding her hand up and down a few times, she felt him grow in her hands as he slid his up her body to trace around her breasts, brushing lightly over her nipples as he unintentionally bucked into her hand, groaning, "Emma."_

_She slid herself down to him, guiding him into her inch by inch until he was seated completely within her. Emma breathed out in relief at being filled before she began to move, her hips fluidly rolling over him as she lifted herself up and down upon him, his hands kneading at her breasts as he groaned, meeting her every movement. _

_But soon his movements became harder and more erratic. He was close, and Emma picked up her speed, feeling him clench before his essence filled her and he stilled within her._

_"Emma…" he murmured, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I…"_

_"Shh," she answered tenderly, hushing him once more as she climbed off him, throbbing in need. "It's okay."_

_"No," he answered, pulling her down until she was lying on her back. He traced patterns across her stomach before reaching down to touch her sensitive nub with his fingers. Emma groaned, arching into his hand as he rubbed her into pleasure. Plunging one finger into her, then another, he set a quick pace, rubbing at her clit with his thumb until she was shivering against him. He kissed her breasts, her neck, up to her lips, stifling her mewls of pleasure. _

_"Come, Emma," he whispered, "Feel."_

_And she came with a hushed cry, her body crashing down upon the mattress as she breathed heavily. Graham placed a soft kiss on her forehead when he saw something akin to regret cross her face, only to be replaced by a longing._

_Lying down next to her, he traced soft patterns on her arm, feeling her breathing. But soon it gave way to shaking, and leaning over her, Graham saw that she was crying._

_"Oh God, Emma," Graham gasped, taking his hands away from her, "Did I do something wrong –"_

_"No," she breathed, "You were perfect it's just…I…"_

_She choked on her tears for a moment. "If I feel, I feel everything."_

_"That man that you were remembering tonight," Graham murmured, "It was him wasn't it."_

_"I couldn't save him," she whispered. "Everyone just thinks he was some great hero who died protecting Ash and Evie but _I couldn't save him_. I kissed him and I couldn't…" Emma was staring at Graham wild eyed at this point, grabbing onto his neck to ground herself, she pulled herself up and took his lips in her own. But despite giving in for a moment, he knew he couldn't give her that while she was hurting. He let the kiss run its course but had to push her away when she started pressing against him suggestively again._

_"You don't want me," she whispered, avoiding eye contact._

_"I do, Emma," he answered with sad eyes. "But you don't want me."_

_"Didn't I just –"_

_"Let me hold you."_

_Emma's eyes widened at the request, but she didn't try and argue. She felt herself being lowered to the bed, and turning to her side, she found herself tucked into Graham's chest._

_"This won't ever be more than what it is," Graham whispered almost a promise to their tormented souls._

_"And what's that?"_

_"Two lonely people," he answered, holding her tightly. "Just trying to feel."_

xxx

**Present Day**

Tasha's walk was longer than she expected. By the time she checked her phone, she noticed a series of missed calls from Felix and five unread text messages. Checking the time and seeing it was nearing midnight, she thought she'd better head home.

Only, if she'd been paying attention, she would've heard the loud footsteps and sniggering behind her. She would've registered that maybe she should've run. But they were on her in a second, pushing her up against the brick wall with leering voices and roaming hands and despite the freezing cold, a fire started up in Tasha.

She stepped back with as much force as she could, hearing one of the men wince before she felt a slight release in the weight pushing her against the wall. Her elbow swung out, catching something, and she ducked and ran, crying out in the echoing darkness because she could hear them hot on her heels.

"Lee?"

Tasha gasped breathlessly when she saw the man taking out his garbage into the alley beside an old apartment block.

"Ash!" His eyes widened in surprise before he caught sight of the two men who had closed the space and grabbed her arm. She yelped and tried to pull away.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police," Lee said, his face a mask of anger as he forcefully yanked the man's arm away.

"They won't get here in time."

"Then you won't be able to avoid this," Lee warned him, but the clearly inebriated man didn't comprehend the words until Lee's fist hit his face. A sickening crunch was heard by both parties and Tasha couldn't help the smile that began to play at her lips. Served him right, sick bastard. His friend started up but Lee really raised his fist again and like the cowards they were, they slunk away into the night.

Turning around to face Tasha, Lee could see that she was swaying slightly, clearly disorientated. As she tried to take a step forward, she almost fell if he hadn't caught her around the waist. She flinched at his touch momentarily, but after a moment, sank into him. There was something warm and comforting about his embrace. He smelt of timelessness, an old scent of rum, and something that reminded her of days spent on holidays at the beach.

"I'm sorry," Tasha murmured finally, not looking at him, "You didn't have to…"

"Don't you dare," Lee warned, look down at her face. "I'd go back and kill them right now if I knew you were alright to stand."

"Thank you," she replied.

"It looked like you were doing pretty good on your own. That guy's black eye was already showing when I broke his nose."

"I pack a mean elbow," Tasha said with a small smile, leaning back.

"Why are you out so late anyway?"

"Had a fight with my boyfriend," Tasha sighed. "He's being…difficult."

"He's not…" The sentence was left open to a manner of things.

"No, no!" Tasha said quickly, pulling away from Lee with wide eyes. "No, he'd never do stuff like they just tried. Just, you know, communication issues."

"On his side?"

"Both," Tasha sighed. "I was just heading home…"

"Not on your own, you're not."

"You really don't have to…"

"Seriously, Ash?" Lee asked incredulously, slipping his hand into hers. "Just let me protect you."


	9. Pain

A/N:

-.-

I never thought I would hate something more than high school. Uni has proved me wrong.

Thank God I still have you guys to keep me sane. =D

Here's another chappie! xx

* * *

**Pain**

* * *

"Tasha! Thank God, you're safe!"

Tasha let herself be swept up into Felix's arms, hugging him back weakly before Felix caught sight of the man leaning against the doorway, glancing around the apartment appreciatively.

And the moment he did, he froze.

The man's name was on the tip of Felix's petrified lips but Tasha was already there, saying, "This is Lee. He erm, walked me home."

Tasha and Lee exchanged a glance that said it wasn't the whole story and Felix caught it. But he was still completely shocked by the image of a dead man standing before him that he couldn't say anything. And when an elbow to his ribs came from Tasha he managed out, slightly more high pitched and strained than normal, "Thanks, Lee."

"No worries, mate," Lee answered with a short nod, "I'll leave you guys to it."

"Bye, Lee!" Tasha said with a wide smile, walking forward to hug him again. And Felix felt something well up inside him as he watched the interaction. It surprised Lee but Felix watched him sink into it easily. Of course he would. Ash was practically his daughter.

That is, if Lee wasn't just some crazy ass doppelganger.

But judging by the mysterious occurrences around here, Felix was more inclined to believe that the man hugging Tasha in that moment was the man he'd once recognised as Killian Jones.

The minute the door closed, Tasha sank into the door with a loud sigh and Felix retreated to the lounge, relieved and completely confused. Killian Jones was here. Alive. And apparently, judging by the lack of recognition in his gaze, he didn't find familiarity with either Ash or Felix.

Now he had two amnesiac people to contend with.

"Felix?"

Tasha said his name quietly as she walked over to him. She leaned down next to him, sinking into the lounge and placing her hand on his leg, "I'm sorry."

"No, _I_ am," Felix said, turning his face to her and leaning into the crook of her neck. Folding her arms around him, Tasha held onto him and murmured. "There were some guys out there…"

Felix bolted upright.

"What?!"

"No, it's fine," Tasha said quickly, "I gave one a black eye and Lee dealt with them."

"What do you mean, dealt?" Felix's jaw was tight. "Do you mean dead?"

"_No_," Tasha said tightly, pushing him back, "Relax. I'm safe. Nothing happened."

"But still, if I hadn't been such a jerk you wouldn't have left in the first place," Felix frowned, pulling away from Tasha, but she grasped tighter onto his arm.

"_No_."

"What do you mean…"

"Let's just forget about all this, okay?"

"We can't, Tasha," Felix murmured as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Because it's true?" she whispered, searching out his eyes. "I'm going to ask you if it's true."

"I can't say, Tasha."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do," Felix answered, his voice thick with desperation.

"Then is it true? Am I that little girl Ash, in my dreams? Is my father Peter Pan and my mother the Princess of Talinor."

And Felix could only stare at her before kissing her tightly. Hoping that she got that that meant, in some obscure roundabout way, yes. Yes, all of that was true. He pulled her into him, crushing her to his body and holding her so close it was as though they were one entity.

She stood up and pulled him with her to the bed, collapsing onto the mattress and pulling him down with her. He kissed her with the passion of someone who felt like this would be the last time he held her. And Tasha was confused but she gave back everything he was giving her, practically tearing his clothes from his body as he roamed her flesh with tender kisses.

He whispered along her jaw as he pulled her up to the pillows, hovering over her carefully. "No matter what happens," he murmured as he gazed at her naked beauty, "You know you'll make it okay, right? No matter where you are." No matter what world you end up in.

"Of course," Tasha answered, running her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down to her. "What's wrong, Felix?"

"Nothing," he murmured with a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, feeling his fingers tracing her most inmost places before her legs wrapped around his waist and he filled her, connected completely as they moved together beneath the sheets, pleasure and love filling both of them as they whispered each other's names in the darkness. Tasha came apart in his arms and he followed her soon after, curling up into her beneath the covers breathing heavily.

"Am I a Princess, Felix?" she murmured, finally as their breathing stilled. "Is this life a lie?"

And Felix closed his eyes before turning over onto her.

"You are, Ash," he whispered, hovering over her and searching her green eyes lovingly, his insides tearing beginning to tear him apart. It was as though he was burning and falling apart at the same time. The pain encompassed his every cell. "And you know it is."

Then he blacked out.

xxx

**_Fifteen Years Ago_**

_"We need to head out to the other stronghold up north. It's close to the direct route between Hintar and Talinor, leading directly into the Citadel." _

_"Are you serious, Evie?" Pan asked incredulously. "Felix already told us that the place was crawling with guards a few months ago."_

_"Yep," Evie nodded. "I'm completely serious. I sent Felix back to them with a message and they've been picking the Queens knights off slowly. After all, they do have the biggest offense out of all the strongholds."_

_"So you want to make it our fort," Graham murmured, thinking closely. "That could work. We send the people from here up there slowly so that they aren't noticed."_

_"Sounds fantastic," Evie agreed._

_"Who's going to man this stronghold?"_

_Emma looked up at them all expectantly, her arms folded across her chest as Ash ran into the room beside her. Rushing across the room, the little girl nearing four years old, rushed into her mother's lap._

_"You are," Graham said without thought._

_"I am?"_

_"You are," Graham repeated with a fierce nod._

_"Is this to get me out of the way?" she asked, biting down on her lip with a flash of anger in her eyes. She walked steadily into the room. "Because I'm not going to sit here while you lot go and get yourselves killed. No offense Evie, you're good with a bow and arrow, but I doubt any of you here can beat me at hand to hand."_

_Graham looked at with a grin playing at his lips and Evie, well, she had a sparkle of excitement back in her eyes. Because _this_ Emma was the one she knew and loved. That fiery blonde with the most stubborn attitude Evie had ever seen._

_"I'll offer you a deal then, Emma," Graham said, almost smirking, "You beat me, you can go."_

_"Easy," Emma answered, grabbing the dagger from Pan's belt with a swift movement before ducking under his arms and pulling Graham backwards with her, blade at his neck, back flush against her chest._

_"I win," she whispered into Graham's ear, grinning as his breath quickened. Emma let go of him and gave a short bow as Ash applauded, "Yay! Go Emma!"_

_"That was impressive," Graham said, as he looked at her, his eyes glowing mischievously. He was obviously thinking of some other skills of hers that needed exercising. And Emma merely smirked at him in response, a look that if she'd been looking in the mirror, she would've realised was a look that didn't belong upon her face._

_It belonged on Hook's._

_But he was gone._

_And she'd learnt to go on._


	10. Exchange

A/N: Shite. Something happened to the doc manager. And I almost died. But I figured out ways around it.

Uni's getting better! Yay! Who would've thunk that having lunch with your cousin and spending a shitload on textbooks would make all the difference. (Seriously. Universities need to realise that their students are, in fact, broke, and have no money to spend on these things. =P)

BUT THIS IS AN ENTIRELY PAST CHAPTER! THIS WAS SO GOOD TO WRITE! I LOVE PAN/EVIE!

Anyway.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Enjoy**

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Ago_**

_"I'm not leaving her behind, Pan," Evie was staring her partner down. "I lost her to Hindmark once and I'm not losing her again."_

_"Well, just…"_

_"Don't I get a say?" Ash was looking up at her parents with her arms folded as she pouted. The little girl was adamantly on her mother's side._

_Pan pointedly looked away from his daughter, knowing that the minute he saw her staring up at him like that, he would fold._

_"We're taking you with us, Ash," Evie said, picking her up and settling her on her hip. She was only_ just_ able to still do it since the girl was almost four years old, but Evie's muscles had gotten stronger with the daily training that Emma, Graham and Pan had been putting her through._

_"I give up," Pan said, throwing his hands up and walking out of the room as Evie resettled their clothing bag on her shoulder._

_"Why does daddy give up, mom?"_

_"He's just a little annoyed with us, little star," Evie answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "He'll get over it."_

xxx

_"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate walking?" Emma called forward to Graham, a distinct slump in her spine. "At the risk of sounding like I'm ten instead of twenty-one, are we there yet?"_

_"One day's walk," Pan answered surprisingly evenly considering he had a four year old strapped to his back. _

_"Thank goodness," Emma murmured with a loud sigh as they continued roaming the countryside through the gradually falling darkness. Making camp, it was too dangerous to light a fire, so they huddled together beneath the foliage. _

_Pan, who still wasn't talking to Evie, was making things difficult, but he still stayed close to Ash and Evie since everyone had kind of become accustomed to the familiarity that Graham and Emma had with each other. Graham held her into sleep just as Pan held Evie and Ash into oblivion._

_But when they awoke in the morning…_

_Ash was gone._

xxx

_Evie hadn't slept in days. Neither had Pan. Both of them had matching dark rings underneath their eyes as they rode across the countryside upon some horses they had...commandeered. Emma and Graham had gone on ahead to the rebel stronghold at the border and would meet them when they had enough people. Because there was only one person who would take her._

_Hindmark._

_Undoubtedly fuelled by Fiyori's vengeance towards the wife that never loved him, Hindmark was taking back Ash. In the eyes of Hintar, Ash was still their heir._

_But Evie was following the path to the castle with a fire burning in her eyes. Because she wasn't losing her daughter. Not again. _

_"Evie!" Pan hissed as loudly as he dared over the trotting of her horse's tired feet. "Hide! There's a patrol coming!"_

_But whether it was through intentional or unintentional ignorance, Evie didn't hear him. Pan watched in horror as the Immortals caught sight of Evie, rushing to them, even as they tried to escape. But it was too late. And Evie was manhandled down from her saddle as Pan leapt to try and help her, but there were a least twenty of them against two. And those odds weren't at all favourable._

_They separated Evie from Pan, tying them each to a different horse even as Pan kept wriggling out of his bindings and attempted to take the reigns from his soldier._

_A hard metal fist came towards his head._

_Then he was out._

_When he eventually came to, Evie was stroking his forehead, muttering pleading words that he slowly came to understand as consciousness returned to him._

_"Please don't give up on me, Pan," she was whispering, but her voice was weary. "Please don't leave me."_

_His hand found hers and clasped it tightly, eyes opening slowly to look up at her. _

_"I'm here." His throat was dry and his voice barely there, but she understood. With a joyful cry, she leant down to press her lips to his gratefully again and again, soft and pliant against stiff and dry…_

_"Water?" Pan finally gasped._

_"They haven't given us an –"_

_A wide metallic door swung open and Pan and Evie both shied away from the light. The bars of their cell were soon unlocked and Evie was being hauled to her feet, kicking and screaming. Pan, despite his weakened state, struggled to his feet to pull her away from the guard but another merely grabbed him as well and the pair were removed from the dungeon._

_Traipsed past a great many people flooding the castle, Pan noticed that Evie was keeping her head held high. Servants that walked past did double takes but none spoke. Not until Evie and Pan were on their knees before a throne, eyes trained on ornamented jewels._

_"So, little princess." Fiyori's voice appeared along with his feet. He was jeering at her. "Looks like I found you."_

_"Technically we found you –" Pan was silenced by a quick slap to his face._

_"You know, what?" Pan said fiercely once he looked up, "I'm done with this shit."_

_He pulled his hands from the ropes effortlessly, but the minute he took a step towards Fiyori, the man ordered loudly, "Circe."_

_Pan was rendered immobile with wide eyes. This was strong magic. Magic…stronger…than his…_

_"What shall I do with him, my King?"_

_Evie glanced back at the woman holding her hand out to where Pan was incapacitated. She drew closer, intrigued, to examine him. Circe watched Pan through brilliant golden eyes, her black hair falling loosely about her waist and folding between the layers of her ethereal glittering dress._

_"You're fucking a witch?" The words were out of Evie's mouth before she could help them._

_"Not that it's any of your business, my Princess," Fiyori answered, "But no. Circe attends to other needs."_

_"However," Fiyori continued, pacing in front of his large bejewelled seat, "I have a proposition for you. You call off all your little tin soldiers and I'll be a merciful king, and let you live out your days in the dungeon."_

_"Fuck that," Evie spat. "Where the hell is my daughter?"_

_"Such terrible language for a princess, Evelyn."_

_"Such a small dick for a prince, Fiyori."_

_And just as Fiyori was about to retort Circe spoke once more, "Perhaps, a plaything?"_

_"Circe?" But Fiyori was clearly intrigued by that idea and returned his eyes to Evie. His eyes searching her body leeringly. Stepping forward, he was closed in on her, his breath hot on her ear, "I wonder if you'll be just as pliant as you used to be."_

_Evie went to knee him in the balls but Fiyori deflected her limb with a flick of his hand._

_"You want your daughter back?" Fiyori questioned, walking away to sit on his throne. He eyed her, giving her one option and one option only. "Be mine."_

_"You want me to marry you again?"_

_"The disgraced Princess of Talinor?" Fiyori laughed mirthlessly. "Like I'd sink so low. No. I want you in my bed, in my throne room, the turret lookout, wherever it suits me."_

_"You…" Evie gulped. "You want me to be your whore."_

_"Exactly," Fiyori said with a wide grin that Evie felt herself crumbling under. She refused to look at Pan when she said what she did next._

_"Let Ash and Pan go, and I'll do it."_

_Fiyori gave a smug smile and nodded at Circe and another servant who was standing in the doorway. Pan crawled over to Evie's side the minute Circe pulled her magic away to murmur in her ear pleadingly._

_ "Evie you can't!" He tried to pull her to face him, but Fiyori was before them once more then._

_"Well, well, well," Fiyori said looking between the two of them with a smirk. "Is this him, then? You're the one who ruined my wife."_

_Evie felt Pan stutter under those words. All those years ago...that was what he'd said he was doing. He'd told her as he took her that he was ruining her. But he didn't mean it. God, he didn't mean it._

_But he'd still said it._

_"Well, take heart in knowing that I'll be getting good use out of her."_

_"But Evie…" Pan pleaded with her. "We can find another way."_

_"It's not anything new," Evie answered monotonously, refusing to look at him. She tried to stare down Fiyori instead. "If I stay, you'll let them go."_

_"Upon my honour," Fiyori said, even though Evie knew to the furthest reaches of the earth that he had none. "Ah, here is your daughter." Evie's eyes lit up at the sight of Ash, but she was out of it. Knocked out by the looks of it. Evie prayed to the heavens that she was okay._

_"Apologies, my king," Circe interrupted, having not taken her eyes of Pan through the entire encounter. "But when I initially suggested this, I wasn't looking for another of your whores…_I_ wanted something to play with." Fiyori's face seemed confused for a moment until both he and Evie caught the lustful way the witch was eyeing Pan._

_"Oh, my dark lady," he laughed, all thoughts of Evie suddenly forgotten. "Certainly you may have the boy."_

_Evie turned to Pan in shock, but his face gave away nothing. She tried to get him to look at her, "You can't."_

_"I can and I will," he answered before looking over at her, "It'll save you."_

_"It won't save you," Evie whispered as she was pulled away from him by a guard. She tried to rip his arms off her, "No! NO!"_

_Ash was placed in her arms and she was pushed out the door. Pan was yelling as she tried to reach him but there was too much space and too much difference. They were so far away…_

_"Promise me, Evie," he called out, struggling to get his last sentence to her, "Promise me you won't come and save me –"_

_But then the door shut on her, locking them out and Evie simply spun around with Ash in her arms, realising how swift Fiyori had been to appease Circe. There was something there..._

_Circe had power. She had power to kill him and all of them. Circe. Circe was the real enemy._

_"Bullshit, Pan," Evie scoffed, staring back up at the wooden doors with wide eyes, a plan forming in her mind, "I'm not promising anything."_


	11. Heartless

A/N: Hey Team! Thank you for your reviews last chapter! Oh, the past...

So the next couple of chapters are past chapters, just to catch us up to the present day so we can continue where we left off and perhaps see some...reunions...

Anyway, onwards! Love you all! xx

* * *

**Heartless**

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Ago_**

_Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_Evie and Pan were off finding Evie and they were supposed to be getting a group together to assist them with finding Ash. But here Graham was, conversing happily with one of the Immortals._

_"Is this the part where I shoot the enemy?" Emma called through the dark, making Graham jump. "Because, to be honest, I'm finding it incredibly hard to know who I'm shooting."_

_"Get out of here," Graham muttered, sending the soldier away. "Give her my message."_

_"What. The fuck. Is. Going. On."_

_Emma stalked over to him and pushed him back into the nearest tree harshly. Graham tried to dodge it but didn't manage it. Emma had the dagger at his neck in a split second, only whilst last time it had been playful, this time, she wasn't fooling around. The blade was pressing dangerously close to his windpipe, but Emma was fuming in anger._

_"You're a traitor," Emma hissed._

_"Fuck, Emma, I'm not!" His eyes were darting around, looking for an escape, but Emma simply dug it in closer._

_"Was this your plan?" she continued. "Make Evie and Pan think they had control of the rebels, get in my pants and make me trust you? Did you take Ash?"_

_"What the hell…"_

_"Did you take Ash?!" Emma tightened her pressure once more until Graham slumped and muttered, "Yes."_

_"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking slit your throat this minute."_

_Graham hesitated for a second and Emma chose that moment to see the helpless fear in his eyes. And that split second she spent looking in his eyes was enough for Graham to grab the dagger and throw it aside._

_"What the hell!"_

_"The Evil Queen has my heart."_

_Emma was stunned for a moment. But then she started laughing._

_"I bet that's every guy's cop out," she said, "Slept with someone? Killed someone? Tricked someone? The Evil Queen made me do it."_

_"I'm being serious, Emma!" Graham said, pushing off the tree in frustration, making her take steps away from him. "Fuck. She owns me! Everything of me! So I did all I could to oppose her. When I escaped her, I started up the rebellion because she never deserved her throne! She's a selfish but powerful, vengeful bitch. And I don't want to be hers, but I am."_

_"But she doesn't know," he said quickly. "I've hidden the rebels well. As long as I'm there when she needs me, she doesn't mind…"_

_Emma's hand left a harsh red handprint on his face._

_"How dare you."_

_"What?!"_

_"How dare you sleep with me! And comfort me! While you were bedding her whenever the call came. Didn't I deserve to know?! And how do you know that everything you think and feel isn't just what she wants you to feel. That you aren't just keeping us here and biding time until she sees fit to wipe us all out, hmm?"_

_"Because I made a deal!"_

_"With who?" Emma had her arms crossed and asked the question sharply, reading every word he said for a hint of a lie._

_"The Dark One."_

_Emma nearly choked on air._

_"You did WHAT?!"_

_"Shh," he tried to calm her down by reaching for her shoulder, but Emma was having none of it, eluding his grasp._

_"Rumplestiltskin?!" Emma hissed._

_"He promised to hide the rebels from Regina if we could get him a star."_

_"What, this?" Emma reached for the necklace she never took off, only to discover that it wasn't there. "Let me guess, that soldier just ran off with it?"_

_"He's on our side," Graham reassured her. "I swear we have his loyalty."_

_"Just like we have yours," Emma answered sarcastically._

_"I am not your enemy, Emma," Graham pleaded. "Everything that I've told you has been truth."_

_"It's what you _haven't_ said, Graham!"_

_"I know," he muttered, steeping closer with a resigned sigh. "But I still have to do what she tells me. And you're not going to let me stay here now are you?"_

_Emma thought for a moment._

_"Ash?"_

_"Pan and Evie will get her back," Graham answered, "I have no doubt of that. But I am sorry for taking her. It was what _she_ wanted."_

_"The Queen will pay, Graham," Emma answered, still completely frustrated. She turned around before hesitating, "When we take it back, Asteria, that is. We'll get your heart back too."_

_Graham's face lit up in hope._

_"But you're not sleeping in my bed tonight."_

xxx

_Evie collapsed in the bed of some random inn that night just as Ash was coming to. Complaining of a headache, Evie tried to get her to eat and drink things, but despite her hunger, she took only the barest bites. It was almost ten minutes later when she finally asked:_

_"Where's daddy?"_

_A knocking came at the door, saving Evie from answering. The muffled voice said, "Evie?"_

_Evie was at the door in a split second, throwing it open and leaping on Emma's frame in complete abandon. _

_"You found Ash!" Emma breathed in relief, clutching at her friend until Evie let her go and Emma could walk into the room, reaching for Ash. The little girl allowed herself to be swept into Emma's arms easily as Emma practically squished her with her hug. "Thank God."_

_"Fiyori had her," Evie sighed. "But I got her back."_

_"Where's Pan?" Emma asked, sitting on the bed with Ash in her lap, both of them looking up at Evie expectantly._

_"He erm…" Evie tried to think around it. For Ash's sake. "He took Ash's place."_

_"Damn," Emma murmured. Keeping it tame for Ash's sake. What she would've given to have been able to yell at Graham in that moment. But she'd left the stronghold early that morning in pursuit of Evie and Pan, only to find Evie's horse at this inn._

_"We'll get him back," Evie promised them, also promising herself. "But I need to talk to Graham –"_

_"Not such a good idea," Emma pointed out._

_"Why?"_

_She sighed._

_"Well, I guess you could say…"_

xxx

_"Alright, pet," Circe said with a haunting smirk upon her face as she closed the door behind her, "Kneel."_

_Pan didn't. But Circe simply waved her hand and made him. He'd already tried to fight his way out of her chambers but she'd enchanted the doors far better than he could fight. So, on his knees, she came towards him, her dress trailing behind her like a mass of golden shadows._

_"You are quite handsome aren't you," she said, her cold and spindly hands tracing along his jaw like knives. He tried to stare her down and shift out of her reach._

_"My name is Pa –"_

_"I care not for your name," Circe said dismissively. "For it is of no use to me."_

_"But fear not, boy," Circe said as she sat down upon the edge of her bed. "_You_ still have use to me, even if your name does not."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I thought that fairly obvious," Circe smiled darkly. "I want your body."_

_"You could have had any body you wanted."_

_"True." Circe cocked her head to the side, perusing his face with her keening gold eyes. "But they don't have your power. You see, I don't want you just for the needs of my flesh."_

_She continued on with a certain glee in her voice._

_"You and I are going to kill the Highmarks. The King, the Queen and Prince Fiyori. And then Her Royal Highness the Evil Queen. And I shall be queen over both lands unto the Eastern Sea. The Empire of Circe." The dark witch actually had the audacity to giggle and Pan simply grew even more disturbed._

_"But for now, pet," she said, her golden eyes sparkling as a wave of what almost felt like fear overcame Pan, "Pleasure me."_


	12. Circe

A/N: HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!

Go women! We are badass mothers who don't take no crap off of nobody.

Anyway, I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter. I needed one of the scenes to take place in this chapter and then for pacing issues decided to differ from the outline and kinda just…made this insanely long...and difficult to write emotionally...

BUT GUYS! THERE IS THREE DAYS UNTIL OUAT IS BACK! WHEN I SEE THAT EPISODE! MY OVARIES WILL EXPLODE FROM COLIN O'DONOGHUE SEXYNESS!

So, you know, if you don't hear from me for a while, probably fainted. *shrugs*

And also, this weekend is my farewell to my two year old laptop that needed to be thrown out two years ago. Cause I'm getting a Macbook on Monday (first pay check out the window...).

Just felt like I owed you guys my life story...

Anyway...

Enjoy this chapter! Love you guys! xx

* * *

**Circe**

* * *

_"Pan…what?" Emma hissed, her green eyes wide and incredulous. "He gave himself up to save Ash. Sheesh, he's come a long way."_

_"He has," Evie said, her face permanently creased with worry as she sat across from Emma at the table back at the Rebel Stronghold. "From what I could see, she wouldn't hurt him. But I'm not going to just leave him there as her slave. I mean, what if she gets bored one day? Or goes on a power trip and wipes everyone out. It's just…"_

_"We'll get him back, Evie," Emma promised, her hand finding her best friend's. _

_"I just…" Evie sighed. "I wonder what state he'll be in when we get him back."_

_"He's strong," Emma said. "He's a survivor."_

_Graham chose that moment to walk past, deep in conversation with the person who ran this stronghold and Evie called him over; her face harsh, her voice authoritative._

_"What's the deal you made with Rumplestiltskin?" Straight to the point._

_"Protect any information in my mind, concerning the rebels, from Regina."_

_"Mmm," Evie nodded. "It didn't protect the information from Fiyori. Fortunately, since we're still alive, I'd assume that knowledge hasn't reached Regina. So, we're going to kill Fiyori before this travels. And then we're going to take Hintar, and use the Immortals for our benefit."_

_"You can't just buy the Immortals' loyalty like that," Graham answered, surprisingly calm. "I on the other hand…"_

_"What?" she asked sharply._

_"Let's just say that there's a distinct filtration problem in Highmark's army…"_

_"You've got insiders?" Evie said hopefully, more inclined to trust him than Emma was at that moment._

_"Oh, Evie," Graham smirked, "I've got about a thousand."_

_"We can do it on a thousand, no?" Evie looked to Emma who was eyeing Graham carefully. _

_"How can we trust you?"_

_"You got a better plan, Princess?"_

_Emma went white._

_Her chair scraped on the stone floor as she got up and left the room wordlessly._

_"What did I say?" Graham asked worriedly._

_Evie sighed softly, eyes following after her before turning back to Graham, "It's been four years…"_

_"Since…"_

_"It's what Killian called her," Evie said softly. "Because he wasn't of our class. He rarely called us by name, well…he did call me Evie. But that's because I never acted like a Princess."_

_"Oh," Graham said, glancing after her and sighing. "I wish I could help her."_

_"We'll get you back your heart, Graham," Evie answered, placing her hand on his. "And we'll work at it from there."_

xxx

_Pan stared at the blank faces before him in horror. He didn't have the cleanest hands in history, but staring at the king and queen's stone cold bodies was something even he didn't have the stomach for. Murdering someone while sleeping carried the same dishonour as attacking someone whilst their back was turned. It was cowardly._

_It was self-preservation._

_He tried to make himself feel better with the knowledge that it had been this King who had sent those soldiers to Regina. The ones who had come searching for him and Ash and killed Killian. He tried. And failed._

_And when he returned to Circe's chambers as he had been ordered to, despite the bloodless nature of his magic, he felt like he needed to scrub himself clean of the taint._

_It was hours later when finally, Circe returned to him. _

_"Beautiful work," she said with a beaming smile, her golden eyes gleaming. She pulled him up from his kneeling position and traced her hands down his thinly clothed chest. Pulling off his shirt, Pan took his thoughts to anywhere but his current predicament. As Circe's lips traced down his chest, she dropped to her knees, watching him curiously as she began to undo his pants. Her hands slowed when she realised that he wasn't reacting to her in anyway._

_"Do you not wish to receive your reward, pet?"_

_Pan didn't answer._

_"Would you prefer it if I wore _her _face?"_

_And before Pan could question it, he was looking down at Evie. For a moment, his heart swelled with happiness until he realised what Circe was doing and jerked away from her with a sharp breath. Standing up, Evie's face bore an expression that Pan had never seen upon it, a scowl. And he knew beyond doubt that he could not give Circe what she wanted, not if she bore Evie's face. It was a painful reminder of what he simply could not have. _

_But anger. Anger he had in bucketloads._

_"Put your own face back on," Pan muttered and Circe didn't object to being told what to do, returning back to the cold beauty that she was. _

_"And will you take me then, pet?" Circe asked, feigning giving him the power. She smirked, "Will you fill me with all of you?"_

_Pan was in front of her in a second, an anger burning in his eyes. "If my master commands it," he whispered through gritted teeth before abruptly seizing her by the waist and crushing his lips on hers. He bit down harshly, tasting blood, and as their clothing fell to the floor Pan felt nothing but pure loathing towards Circe, even as she smirked and her golden eyes flashed. _

_Even as Fiyori Hindmark convulsed in his bed, foaming at the mouth, and was still._

xxx

_It was a maid who found Fiyori Hindmark in his chambers, stiff and cold the next morning. And it was the King's manservant who found the King and Queen in their bed, almost peaceful. But dead. _

_And the court was in chaos._

_Circe smiled._

_The council fought amongst themselves, but she simply stood, silencing them all._

_"As advisor to the king," Circe said, her voice carrying extraordinary weight, "I was given responsibilities in running the kingdom. I have experience and strength and am willing to take on this duty."_

_And the minute she smiled, the men fell at her feet._

_Within a week she was Queen. Within two she had Pan kill the entire council. Within three, she was having tea parties with the Evil Queen __– _

_– _and on such an occasion, she forgot to place a binding spell on Pan.

It was the moment he'd been waiting for. He'd been waiting for some silly little slip up like that when he could get out. Leave. He'd almost given up hope. But after a month, she forgot, and Pan, with ease, walked straight out the front gate.

And ran.

He ran straight for the stronghold, hours and hours, panting and starving and looking as though death itself were about to hit him. He finally collapsed beside a tree, his eyes falling shut despite his best efforts to keep them open.

He was awoken a few hours later by a soft sad humming. And through the haze, he almost didn't recognise it. Almost.

Jolting up, a sense of vertigo hit him, but he didn't let it hinder him. Running out from under the low branches, he headed towards the sound and stopped, struck, when he saw who it was.

Evie.

Her mouth dropped open as her brown eyes widened in hopeful shock. She began to walk towards him hesitantly, but soon could contain herself no longer and broke into a sprint. She leapt into his arms, the moment she could reach and he wrapped his own around her with a relieved moan, burying his face in her hair. Evie could feel his body shaking beneath her

"I thought I'd lost you," Pan murmured as he clung to her in ecstatic happiness. "Crazy woman! I told you not to come back for me."

"But," she pulled back, taking in his terrible state, "How did you get free?! Circe took over and I thought…"

"She forgot. Just for a second. But it was enough." Pan pulled Evie in, breathing carefully, "It was enough."

"We're not going to make it back to the stronghold tonight," Evie said, looking up at the sun dropping over the horizon. Taking Pan by the hand, she refused to let go, which was fine by the both of them. They stopped at the same inn where Evie had with Ash a month ago when Pan had first been taken by Circe, only this time, it was just the two of them.

Taking a room, they sat down together upon the bed as Evie began to fill Pan in on what had happened since they had last seen each other. He barely paid attention to what she was saying, too preoccupied with the fact that this was actually happening. Evie was there, warm and real, in his arms.

He began to kiss lightly along the back of her neck, his eyes closed as though he was worried he would open them and find out it was all a dream.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Pan didn't stop touching her and when he reached that point behind her ear and let out a moan, it didn't seem like she minded so much anymore.

Turning over in his arms, she eagerly pressed her lips into his, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. He passionately returned her kisses before he flipped her over onto her back and pushed her back into the pillow. His hands slowly began to roam lower, his lips kissing along her collarbone.

But when he felt her pulling at the strings of her dress, it was as though he finally came back to his senses. Opening his eyes, he stared at her fearfully, his body going stiff above her.

"I can't –"

He was staring at her wide eyed, trying to pull away from her whilst her expression grew more and more confused with each second.

"Peter…"

"I can't, Evie." He sounded on the verge of tears and Evie finally understood. She berated herself harshly as she realised what Pan had gone through. And she knew what he was going through now.

Loathing. He hated himself.

So rather than trying to push him any further, she redid the strings she'd pulled undone and sat back against the pillows.

"When I said it wasn't anything I hadn't done before," Evie murmured, beginning slowly referring to what she'd said in that throne room four weeks ago. "I didn't mean sleep with Fiyori. Because, yes, of course I had to do that, but…the other things…I had to do too. Not for the sake of a marriage, but to survive."

"Other things…" Pan's eyes slowly began to rise from the bedspread to search out hers. His expression seemed almost horrified.

"You can't blame yourself," she said simply, crawling closer to him with pained eyes. "It had to be done, else Fiyori would have killed us all. And I don't blame you, in fact, I love you all the more for protecting us."

"You what?" Pan's jaw dropped open in shock, and Evie realised it was the first time she'd ever said it without giving him power. It was simple and it was loving, but she didn't feel the surge she usually did. She did, however feel when Pan pushed her onto her back and pressed his lips to hers passionately until they were both breathless.

"Why didn't it –"

"Because I feel it all the time, now," he whispered, gazing up at her wondrously. "I feel your love all the time, whether you tell me or not I know. And that power is always with me."

He returned his lips to hers and she felt pure warmth fill her as she worked to undo his buttons before pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

"I will treat you with care," Evie promised as she traced along the lines of his chest. "As you have proven to me." She kissed his collarbone and up to his neck.

"You are not a slave," she murmured, kissing along his jaw as he shivered at her loving touches.

"Because I am yours," she whispered, looking him directly in the eye, "Just as you are mine."

And with that she took his lips in hers and let him lead them into what happened next. He slowly began to let his hands wander up her body, delicately pulling apart the strings and removing her layers of clothing until she was bare before him.

Taking in her figure, he whispered, "God, how I've missed you."

"Show me, Peter," Evie answered, her hands pulling at the ties of his pants, "Show me how much you've missed me."

Flipping her onto her back, his lips and hand encompassed every inch of flesh he could find, sucking and licking and pressing and kneading until Evie was a writhing mess beneath him, begging him.

But before he reached down to take of his pants, he pulled away, and Evie was momentarily disappointed, but she understood. Or at least, she thought she understood. Instead, holding himself up on his hands, Peter Pan whispered strongly.

"I love you."

And Evie stilled.

He'd never said it before. Sure, he'd made those comments that they should get married, and she'd always thought she kind of knew. But hearing it from his lips flooded her being with joy and a wide pure smile lit up her face, a joy that was mirrored by Peter when he saw her reaction.

"I love you," he repeated again as he entered her, filling her with a completeness she'd never thought possible. They must have been doing it wrong all these years because it hadn't felt perfectly right until this moment. His body on hers, tender kisses and rhythmic tension building and building until…

"I love you," he murmured as he came. And Evie cried out in joyous relief, pressing her lips to his and clutching him as though she never wanted to let him go. Finally, when they were staring at each other in the aftermath, she knew it was time.

"Marry me?" Evie whispered, while Pan was still inside her, both of them trying to catch their breath. But her eyes were wide and honest, unclouded by any sort of haze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered as he leant down to press his forehead against hers. "Yes."

"In that case," Peter answered a wide mischievous grin, "I thought you'd never ask."

And he dove in for another kiss –

_His green eyes were flung open to see the golden ceiling of the Queen of Hintar's bed chambers. He could feel her eyes watching him as she ran her cold hands up and down his arms._

_"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, and when Pan refused to look at her, she slid atop him, her lithe naked body straddling him as she leant down to kiss him. He averted his head and she simply pulled him back harshly, taking his lips in bruisingly, her tongue battling its way past his defences. He was barely even fighting anymore. Circe kissed across his jaw and down his neck before pinning him down by the shoulders and biting hard enough to break the skin._

_"You are _mine_," she hissed, coming back up, the faintest hint of blood on her teeth, "And you are never going to see her again."_

_Pan's body went limp beneath her. Because he knew that it was true. Circe had too much power._

_And so he gave up. _

_A single tear slid down his cheek as he ignored the blistering pain in the very centre of his being that exploded before slowly beginning to fade, leaving behind the empty shell that Circe could use for her every whim. But he would feel it no more._

xxx

_In her empty bed, many miles away, Evie sat up screaming…_

_Clutching at the breaking heart inside of her chest._


	13. Deal

A/N: Hey guys! We're almost there! Only one more past chapter after this before we're back in present for the rest of the fic. And yes, I know I killed you all with the last chapter. But it'll be worth it in the end.

Thank you all for being epic! Here's the next chappie. =)

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Deal**

* * *

**_Fourteen__Years Ago_**

_"Find him," Emma pleaded with Felix and Graham as they stood in the early morning cold. "We have to get rid of Circe and get Pan back. I've never seen Evie like this and it's terrifying. I mean, you saw her this morning…"_

_Their eyes dropped to the ground. She'd been lying in bed, her arms wrapped loosely around Ash as she stared past her daughter's head, blankly at the wall. Ash had simply begun to plait her mother's hair, but it was almost as though she didn't notice it. She didn't notice much anymore. Evie didn't notice that she was wasting away, she didn't notice that she was supposed to be lading this revolution – she didn't notice that over the past three months she'd been slowly killing herself through neglect._

_"Just…please," Emma eyed the boys with watery eyes. "We can't lose her."_

_"Did it ever occur to you that Pan might be dead?"_

_"I refuse to believe that until I have proof," Emma answered quickly, but still knowing it was a distinct possibility. She'd never inquired into the particulars of Evie and Pan's magical bond, but it seemed to be having a disastrous effect upon her now…_

_"We'll do our best."_

_"Do better," Emma ordered. "Do anything."_

_Felix nodded and the two of them headed off to the north._

xxx

_"Our deal is done, dearie," Rumplestiltskin cackled when Graham appeared at his castle door, "I have my star, lovely as it is. I need nothing more from you."_

_"We want to get rid of Circe," Felix spoke up from behind Graham._

_"Your face is new," the Dark One said in surprise. "New faces make good deals."_

_"Circe."_

_"Ah, yes," the Dark One said with a flourish, "The 'Queen of Hintar'."_

_"We want her dead."_

_"That's a rather large request, dearie," Rumplestiltskin answered, "You do realise that she's a Nymph."_

_Graham and Felix exchanged a glance._

_"A what?" Felix asked finally, completely confused._

_"A magical being," Rumplestiltskin grinned, "Incredibly powerful and incredibly rare to find As far as I know, there are only two in existence."_

_"What makes them so powerful?" Felix asked curiously._

_"Their power is drawn from the sea," the Dark One explained. "They spend hundreds of years absorbing it, controlling it, before they can even set foot on land. The moment they do, their power begins to wane –"_

_"But then how is Circe –"_

_"You're interrupting!" _

_Felix silenced himself so Rumplestiltskin could continue._

_"It begins to wane unless they can feed it with something else. For there are only two things in this world that power nymphs. The depths of the sea and the pleasures of the flesh."_

_"She uses sex to get power?" Both Graham and Felix's mouths dropped open with that knowledge._

_"So undoubtedly, the high king of Neverland is still alive," Rumplestiltskin said with a roll of his eyes, "And probably having the time of his life."_

_"No," Graham and Felix said in unison._

_"Oh?" Rumplestiltskin smiled._

_"You're supposed to be able to see the future. You know all about Evie and Pan."_

_"That I do, young sir," the Dark One answered. "So, I will give you what you need."_

_Felix's brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't supposed to have been this easy._

_"You don't trust my word, Felix," Rumple said in a statement. "But our needs are one and the same. Circe cannot be allowed to rule."_

_"My only offer is this," he continued. "And I will not negotiate it. I will freeze this moment. All of us, unable to move until the time when our saviour comes."_

_"And who's this saviour going to be?" Graham asked sceptically. _

_The future-seeing imp gave a knowing grin. "Ash."_

xxx

_"No."_

_Evie's eyes darted straight to her daughter who was sitting across the room braiding Emma's hair and listening to the conversation intently. _

_"But Evie –"_

_"She's five years old, Graham," Evie answered adamantly. _

_"It's our only choice –"_

_"And what happens if I stay, mommy?" Ash started, looking up from her handiwork to eyes her mother. "We'll just be here forever under the reign of Circe and daddy will never come back and you'll never get better."_

_"There's nothing wrong with me," Evie protested, glancing around the room, trying to reason with them, "I'm fine."_

_"If you're so fine then why does it take you twenty minutes to walk from here to the kitchens?" Emma answered sharply. "Why do your hands shake when you lift your hairbrush? Why can I see every bone in your body –"_

_"I'm fine!"_

_"No you're not –"_

_"I'll go."_

_Every person's eyes in the room turned to Ash as she tied off Emma's hair and hopped down from her perch. She walked straight over to Graham and looked up at him. She only just hit his waist but she eyed him with confidence. _

_"I'll go," she repeated. And Felix, who was standing next to Graham couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride in her. That she would run head first into a strange world, a world without magic to grow up. And when she was an adult and her powers of magic had fully awoken, then she would return and save them._

_"You're incredibly brave, little star."_

_"If it will save you all," she answered, glancing at all of them in turn. "I will go. And when I feel the magic in me burning, I'll come back. And I'll fix this. I'll fix mommy and daddy and we'll defeat Circe."_

_"We will, Ash," Graham answered, leaning down to wrap his arms around her gratefully. "We will."_

xxx

_"I'll miss you mommy," Ash murmured as her mother held her close almost refusing to let go. "I'll think of you all the time."_

_"And I will, you, little star," Evie answered, pushing through her tears to place a kiss on Ash's forehead before the little girl's arms latched around her neck once more._

_Across the field, Felix approached Rumplestiltskin hesitantly. The Dark One was twirling a bean non-chalantly between his fingers as he waited patiently for the goodbyes to unfold._

_"She might forget," Felix murmured, "Magic is different in that world."_

_"And what do you propose?" _

_"An amendment to our deal, Dark One," Felix whispered, looking at the floor, almost too scared to face the price. "I want to follow Ash. To be the one who wakes her when the time comes if the worst happens and she forgets us and her power."_

_"But only she can do that, lost boy," Rumplestiltskin answered. "I will, however, agree to let you follow her and help her, but never tell her of this land or its inhabitants. Never tell her about yourself, for these things are hers to know and understand."_

_"You should know, that if you ever tell her, you will die."_

_"But magic works differently in that world," Felix repeated, a slither of fear emanating through him. Rumplestiltskin merely shrugged. _

_"Perhaps it will be much more painful. I care not for the particulars. Do we have an accord?"_

_"What's the price?" Felix asked. _

_"You have to send her back, no matter what the cost." The Dark One's mouth tilted upwards, knowing that he had just sealed Felix's fate. If Ash didn't come to believe on her own, Felix would have to tell her. And in doing so, he would be breaking the deal. He would die. Rumplestiltskin was a master of deals._

_But there was no other way…_

_"Deal."_


	14. Friendlier

A/N: Ergh. I'm dead tired. This is unedited. 'Scuse mistakes. This is also the last past chapter. =)

But...

OHMYGOSHONCEUPONATIMERETURNSINLESSTHANTWELVEHOURS! (not that I can watch until I get home from uni which means about five hours after it airs). BUT STILL! I'M SO EXCITED! And there was a flood of CS fics today, so, imma just go read now...

And thank you my lovelies for your reviews! I'm sorry I can't reply, but time is escaping me more often than not now.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Friendlier**

* * *

**_Two Years Ago_**

_When Felix opened his eyes after stepping through the portal, he was in an alley. It was night, dark, and he was in New York._

_"How the fuck do I know that?" he asked himself incredulously feeling a wave of images flooding his mind. Most of it didn't make sense at first, but eventually he began to sort through it and found himself with a message._

**_Thought some insider knowledge might be helpful, dearie._**

_Hitting himself once on the head, Felix stood up straight and walked out of the alley, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. It was a Thursday night, and according to his foreign thoughts, he really needed a new set of clothes. He'd have to steal them, but that wasn't anything new. Oh God, he'd need to get a job and do something._

_He'd have to live in this world, waiting for Ash to grow up._

_He really didn't think this through._

xxx

_**22 Months Ago**_

_He really hadn't expected to see Ash for years. He assumed that she'd be found and put into some care system or adopted. He hadn't expected that after two weeks waiting tables in a low-key café she would walk in, laughing with her hand in a stranger's as she hauled him into the room._

_"Just a quick food break, okay?"_

_"Okay," the boy agreed reluctantly. They took their seats as Felix was told off by his manager to go and take their orders. Felix approached cautiously, wondering how on earth this was possible. But there was no denying it was her with that ash blonde hair and green eyes. Not to mention she looked like the perfect blend of Pan and Evie._

_"What can I get you guys?" he managed, trying to put on a smile._

_"Mocha and a Flat White and a piece of your world famous Caramel Sponge."_

_"No worries," Felix answered, not bothering to write it down. "Anything else?"_

_"That's it, thanks." Ash gave him a dazzling smile that mirrored the toothy grins she used to give as a child._

_But she was no child anymore._

_The minute he gave the order to the barista, he removed himself to the back room and pulled a stool out before collapsing onto it. This was impossible. Ash should be a five year old girl with a family not a seventeen year old girl giggling over a boy. _

_He calmed himself slightly when he realised that he still had time. He just, hadn't expected her to be so light-hearted about it. Her parents…her family was back in the Enchanted Forest…_

_She hadn't recognised him._

_Felix's hand came down on the table sharply, hurting it but not caring. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?_

_"Felix! Do your job!"_

_He rushed outside to take the order back to Tasha's table, feeling ill with the way she so easily sat there, gazing at the boy across from her like he was her entire universe._

_"Here you guys go. Mocha?" Ash's. Flat White to the boy and cake in the middle. Felix had already looked ahead and given them two forks._

_"Thanks," Ash grinned up at him before faltering, "Hey, you weren't here two weeks ago."_

_"I'm new," he answered. "Felix."_

_He held out his hand and she took it, a little surprised. "Tasha," she answered, completely confirming Felix's suspicions. Natasha Asteria Highmark._

_"I guess I'll see you around," she continued before turning back to her boy and giving Felix his cue to leave._

_Tasha held true to her word. He saw her in there every few days and eventually, she managed to catch him on his way out after his shift. "Advanced anymore on that coffee machine?"_

_"I managed to make some semblance of a drink yesterday," Felix answered, hovering by her table. He slipped into the seat across from her with a loud sigh. "My boss is probably going to fire me soon."_

_"What?" Ash frowned. "Why? You're one of the nicest waiters I've ever met."_

_"Really?" Felix's eyes lit up and Ash nodded._

_And that was the start of a long and beautiful friendship._

xxx

_**18 Months Ago**_

_Felix found new work in a supermarket for a few months. And it was around that time that Tasha came running in crying. He was stacking shelves in aisle four when she practically leapt on him, tears running down her face as she tucked herself into his neck. _

_"Whoa, Tasha! What's wrong?"_

_But her tears were coming in choked gasps and Felix simply held her until she could breathe._

_"Evan," she gasped. "Evan dumped me."_

_She returned to the crook of his neck and let the tears pour out._

_"He didn't deserve you," Felix murmured as he stroked his hand lightly down her spine, hating Evan for what he'd done._

___"I'm never drinking coffee again," Tasha swore, before looking back up at him and giving him a hesitant smile. And Felix chuckled. Seems like it was tea for Tasha from now on._

xxx

_**One Year Ago**_

_"And remember when you worked in the supermarket and you used to give me free chupa chups."_

_"I got fired."_

_"I'm still sorry about that," Tasha answered apologetically, remembering when he'd ditched work to comfort her when she fell apart six months ago upon Evan leaving her._

_"I'm not," Felix answered honestly. It was worth it. Her having someone who cared for her. He knew that she'd had a family since she was five and she'd told him she didn't remember anything before that. But she'd been here for thirteen years and somehow he'd wound up only here for one. And when she'd dropped out of school, her family had kicked her out. And she was fine with that. She'd wanted to fend for herself._

_Tasha leant against the bar as they waited for their drinks, glancing up at the clock quickly. It was a split second decision, but it was one she knew she'd never regret._

_"Felix?" Tasha looked up at him with curious eyes as people began the countdown. "Kiss me?"_

_He hesitated momentarily before throwing caution to the wind and pulling her in by the waist. She as soft to touch, her breath warm upon his face when he lowered his lips to hers just as the fireworks erupted behind them. The view out the window was incredible and they broke apart momentarily to see it, Tasha's hand worming its way into Felix's grasp. He glanced over at her awe filled gaze and smiled. She leaned her head comfortably onto his shoulder before looking up._

_"Let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear, her tongue tracing the shell of it as she did so. Felix gulped and looked over at her sparkling eyes, allowing her to lead him out of the room through the crowds of people, waving goodbye to her bandmates who looked like they were cheering her on._

_She laughed as she pulled him out of the room and towards her car where he seemingly couldn't keep his hands sated with hers and had placed it on her back, something she was incredibly aware of._

_She swung around and pulled him in by his waist, her lips taking his in as his body pressed in on her against the car. It was uncomfortable, but the heat he was giving her was incredible. Even as their hips pressed into each other, grinding temptingly, she pulled away. It was freezing and this was hardly the place._

_"You're coming home with me, Felix," Tasha murmured against his lips, air fogging as she breathed out. "Last chance to back out."_

_He didn't._

_Because it had only taken a year._

_And he was in love._


	15. Darkness

A/N: Dayam.

*Cue ranting about latest episode*

That episode. Like. What the hell. I needed so much more CS than that. Where did my hug go? (I mean there were moments, but I'm seriously doubting the endgame of my ship right now).

AND WHAT THE HELL HOOK! GO BE A DOUCHEBAG THAT LEAVES EVERYONE BEHIND SOMEWHERE ELSE! NOT ON MY WATCH!

Walks away muttering under breath.

*End rant*

I guess I just had such high expectations after reading all that fan fiction. *sighs* I'm a horrible ouat fan.

Anywho, kinds short chapter, but I'm literally so jam picked at the moment. Love you all! And I appreciate your reviews so so much!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Darkness**

* * *

**_Darkness._**

"Please! Just…help him…"

**_Too bright._**

"Calm down Miss. Tell me what happened."

"We were talking and then he just…"

**_Darkness._**

xxx

**_Light._**

"Did you want a tea, Tasha?"

"Nothing."

"Food?"

"No."

"You have to eat something, Tasha."

"I'm fine, Jayden."

"At least go home and sleep."

"I'm fine, Erin."

"You're not fine, love."

"Shut up, Lee."

**_Darkness._**

xxx

**_White._**

"Don't you dare leave me, Felix _."

**_Pain._**

"I love you."

**_Such incessant pain._**

"Come back to me."

**_Darkness._**

xxx

When Tasha awoke two weeks later, the pattern of Felix's sheets were creasing her face. Her eyes were red rimmed and shadowed. Despite having eventually fallen asleep by his side as usual, she'd spent too much time awake and crying for those two hours of nightmares to do much.

She looked up at him for the first time without hope in her eyes. He was the same as always. A still corpse that seemed like its person had left the stiff body.

And for the very first time, she couldn't look at him. She was sick of crying. And the minute she stood up there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Lee," Tasha said without looking up. She didn't need to question whether it was him. He stopped by every morning on the way to work.

"I brought you a muffin."

"Not hungry," Tasha answered.

"I made it triple choc," Lee answered and that made her look up. "And I brought tea." A sparkle was in her eyes and a smile hidden on her lips when she heard that. Looking up at him gratefully as he crossed the room, she sighed, "Thank Ki…Lee."

Lee's eyebrow went up at that. "How'd you find out my name?"

"A nurse walked past last week asking for you," Ash answered as she sipped her tea gratefully. "You never told me that you spent a long time in here."

"It's not something I share with everyone, lass. Traumatic experiences and all."

"Was it…was it because of that?" Her eyes drifted down to where he had no hand at the end of his left wrist.

"No, actually," Lee eyed the emptiness thoughtfully. "Not exactly, anyway. I was…"

He hesitated and Ash rushed in, "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay," Lee answered with a furrowed brow. "Which is strange because I feel like it shouldn't be okay. I shouldn't be able to walk in here without fear after spending a month bedridden with broken bones and a missing hand and three months after that in rehab. So…I guess it's fine for me to tell you. I don't remember the details, which apparently is normal. But they say they found me underneath the rubble of a burning and collapsed house. Nobody lived there and forensics couldn't do much since everything had been turned to ash. Except me."

"You were lucky."

"Yeah," Lee seemed lost in thought. "I guess."

"I still can't remember anything that happened before it," he finally admitted.

"Really?!" Ash's mouth dropped open in shock. Here this man was, having it all together. When he didn't remember his life before…

"How old are you, Lee?"

"No idea, love," he answered honestly, leaning back in his seat. "Some days I feel ten and some days I feel a hundred."

"Very helpful," Tash said turning away from him to Felix.

She'd tried not to think too much about the events that unfolded before Felix ended up in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. But they came back now in full force, making her gulp in air hastily.

"Tasha…" Lee began hesitantly edging out of his chair and closer to her. But the way she was fixated on the edge of Felix's bed, her body shaking as she struggled to breathe, Lee was having a hard time thinking she was okay. She was having some sort of panic attack…

"Tasha, calm down." He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "He's going to be okay. You and I both know that."

"No we don't," she hiccupped. "It was magic. I don't know anything about that."

"What do you mean…"

"I mean that my fucking dreams are real!" she yelled at him, not meaning to but doing it anyway. "I've got some stupid family back in my world who need me to go and save them and I don't want it. I just want Felix to hold me again. That's it." She collapsed onto Lee, her arms curling around his shoulders. "That's all I want."

"We all want someone, Ash."

"Why do you call me that?" she murmured into his shoulder before pulling back and eyeing him strangely through her tears. "Ever since you met me…"

"It seemed like a better fit." _It seemed natural._

"But that's what _they_ called me," Tasha whispered, looking up at him in a knew light as pieces final came together in her mind. The nurse had shared that his name was Killian…

_…Four people. Around a fire. Drinking in rememberance of a dead man…_

Killian Jones.

"Killian…" she gasped. _Dada._

And Ash held on tightly to that confounded man, not letting go for a good long while. Not until she'd figured out what she was going to do.

She was going back.

And she would find her parents.

She would help Killian remember.

And most importantly, she was going to save Felix.

"So, Lee," she started once she'd leant back in her chair and calmed down a bit. He was still looking at her as though she was a crazed lunatic, but he sat across from her anyway. "You've been having dreams too, right?"

"Aye," he answered, with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Tell me about them?"

And he could never deny that pouting face, even though, at that exact moment, he wasn't quite sure why.


	16. Back

A/N: New chappie! Gonna go sleep off a headache now...

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Back**

* * *

"This is morbid, Ash."

"Shut up and just get the door unlocked."

"I don't know why you think I'm so adept at this," Lee answered, leaning down with a lockpick.

"Pirate."

"Right." The man rolled his eyes in the moment before he widened them in shock, the door swinging open upon its hinges with a loud creak. Ash simply gave him a knowing glance before slipping past him and into Felix's apartment.

"The guy didn't exactly own a lot," Lee commented, looking around.

"Half of it's at my apartment," Ash answered, taking a deep breath before heading over to his bedroom. There was a single metal unmade bed that Ash curved around to search Felix's bedside table.

"He was moving in with you?" Lee raised an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

"He _is_ moving in with me," Ash corrected, eyeing Lee darkly.

"Of course," Lee looked down, slightly ashamed of his slip, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just help me find this."

The apartment was a mass of boxes stacked up around the place. Felix had done a very quick job of getting is priorities in order, but something so important, if he truly believed it was this important, he would save til last. He would need to keep an eye on it.

His top drawer was almost empty, save for a single photograph of them. It was at Erin's 19th birthday party six months ago. Ash had her arms wrapped around his waist whilst he tried to force feed her chocolate cake. She'd been adamant that any more food would make her sick, so Felix fixed the problem by dobbing her on the nose with it and proceeding to lick it off. The photo was taken in the seconds after that, when he'd pulled back with a satisfied grin and Ash had been laughing because the sensations had tickled.

God, she missed him.

"So, let me get this straight," Lee started with a frown, jolting her out of her haze. She dropped the photograph back in the drawer and moved onto the next one. "You think I'm a squire turned saior turned lieutenant turned pirate who fell in love with a princess and lived with another princess, caring for a child who wasn't his."

"Your life in a nutshell."

"Small problem with this fantastical story, Ash," Lee continued. "Said pirate died."

Ash took in a deep breath, "I know."

Lee cocked his head at her curiously, "Pray tell."

"Well, I know you don't believe my story but…"

_No._ She couldn't say that. He would never believe her if she told him that child was her. Now standing in front of him; nineteen years old.

"And, say this was all true," he said, still not believing one word of it. "How are we going to get back to this mythical land anyway?"

"What do you think we're here for, Lee?"

"Oh, so there's going to be a portal in Felix's bedside drawers?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Ash said before leaping upwards with a silent yelp of excitement. "But this might do it."

Lee was silent for a moment.

"A bean?"

"Yep," Ash grinned looking up at his gobsmacked face. "A bean."

xxx

Ash felt sorry for having kept Lee from work, but he didn't seem to mind too much, giving the excuse that he'd worked there for long enough the boss was bound not to care. He didn't seem fully convinced by that though.

Either way, when they got back to the hospital, and Ash sank onto the side of Felix's bed, Lee took the seat by the window and promptly fell asleep.

He was out for hours. And Ash wasn't quite sure of her next steps until she heard whimpering moans coming from the window seat and saw Killian with a pained expression induced by nightmares.

_"Emma,"_ Killian pleaded longingly in his sleep.

And when she heard that, Ash knew it was time.

She walked over to Felix's bedside and took his limp hand in her own. She placed a light kiss on his forehead before murmuring. "I'll save them."

She traced along the contours of his scar, remembering when she had tried to stop it. When she had first tried to save him. For the first time, she was glad of her magic, that it would hold those otherwise forgettable memories in her mind until she needed them. Until now.

"I'll save you."

And she woke Lee from his sleep and pulled him from the room. A magic bean tucked away safely in the back pocket of her jeans as she searched for a place to form the portal. She'd try everything to open it. She'd do anything.

No matter what, she would save him.

xxx

**The Enchanted Forest – Talinor – Bordering Hintar**

"Fourteen years is fucking too long to be frozen standing up," Emma groaned, stretching and feeling as though she'd just run a marathon. "I really hope this didn't just cut fourteen years off my life."

"Don't worry dearie, you're all in exactly the same physical and mental condition you were, what feels like, mere seconds ago." Rumplestiltskin came strolling towards them easily.

"Erm, did my eyes deceive me, or did I see Felix jump through that portal after my daughter?" Evie looked around at the company standing there. "Anyone else see that? Just me?"

"That, Princess," the Dark One continued, "was true. But since we're all moving once more, I'm banking on the fact that your daughter has in fact returned."

"Where is she then?!" Evie yelled at him, walking angrily towards him. He merely disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared across the field.

"No need to get angry," he answered, beginning to walk away, "She'll find you. She's obviously found her way back because we're awake, but how easily she gets here? Well…that's up to her."

And in a split second, the strange man had disappeared.

And Evie collapsed on Emma.

"Evie?!" Emma asked wide eyed as she looked at her friend whose thin bones were slumped in her arms, eyes not quite open and consciousness failing. Looking up at Graham in horror she said, "We need to get her home. Now."

xxx

**The Enchanted Forest – The Home of the Lost Boys and Lost Girls**

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!"

A twenty-one year old girl and boy stood in front of Ash as she held up her hands in surrender whilst Lee stuck close to her side, eyes wide in shock at what had just happened. Up until the moment Ash had pushed him through the portal, he'd still thought she was crazy. Now he kind of just looked sick.

"My name's Natasha Asteria Highmark," Ash answered evenly. "I'm here to defeat Circe."

The people were silent for a second and it was then that she took in their appearance, or more accurately, where exactly she was.

There was a wooden cot on one wall, a fireplace on the other and a bed on the last. The open doorway led to a long corridor…

_Home._

"Ash?" the girl finally said in confusion. "But…but how? You should only be…five? Where are Evie and Emma and Pan and…"

The girl, who Ash had finally realised was Sarah, dropped the dagger she was holding upon glancing at Lee.

"Impossible," she breathed, taking a step towards him as Lee took a step back. Ash crept up to her and whispered in her ear, "He doesn't remember."

"Oh," Sarah nodded, still confused, "But…he died. I remember."

"Stranger things have happened?"

"Quite plainly," she answered, glancing at Ash quickly. "Care to explain?"

"Sure," Ash answered, "But we're out of here tomorrow."

And Sarah nodded, leading them out of the room and back into a life that both of them barely recognised.


	17. Good

A/N: I've discovered what those random 3 – 4 hour breaks at Uni can be used for! Half catching up on lectures that I don't go to, and half writing fanfiction. Bam.

Plus I ended up writing during my lectures in order to keep myself awake...

Meh.

LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Good**

* * *

"We found this, under Evie's bed," Sarah said, passing it over to Ash. For a moment, she didn't realise what it was. "Maybe it will help him," she tilted her head at Killian who was walking outside hesitantly.

"He painted it, didn't he," Ash eyes the paperkite in her arms and hesitantly folded it before putting it neatly in the bag they'd given her. "I'll give Evie your love? I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to know that you and the boys are all working together and…well…" Rufio had a three year old boy latched onto his hand with the other arm wrapped around Sarah's waist. "It's fantastic. I'm so happy for you all."

"We'll be so thankful if you find them, Ash," she said with shining eyes. "if you can…stop Circe."

As if to show her what the effect was, Sarah looked up at the rolling clouds looming on the horizon.

"She's angry," Ash surmised.

"She's powerful," Sarah answered. "She probably sensed your return."

"Great," Ash sighed. "Just alert the media when I'm miles away from finding anyone."

"The media…"

"Other world," Ash shrugged as a response and Sarah merely opened and closed her mouth in response.

"Good luck then, Ash," Sarah said, stepping forward to wrap her in her arms. She chuckled lowly, "This is too strange. Only five years ago I held you in my arms as a baby."

"Well, you've got your own baby now," Ash grinned. "I'll see you all soon. Hopefully."

"Travel safe," Sarah bid before calling out, "Good luck Lee!"

Lee waved his hand in acceptance from his distance and Ash headed out to join him.

xxx

Circe was annoyed when she returned to her room that evening. The witch had been on edge all day and she was under the firm impression that something in the atmosphere had changed. And it wasn't just a result of her moods.

Pan stopped reading and stood up when she stormed into the room. He automatically dragged his dead-weighted hands up to his buttons and began to unbutton them.

"Don't bother," Circe said, practically stalking over to him and pulling her lips to his quickly and roughly. Her hands came up to manually rip Pan's shirt from him and despite his indifference, he did manage to find that, somehow, he was surprised. Normally her anger was internal and quickly solved. She was never so frantic in her need for him…

It was then that Pan realised she hadn't used any kind of magic as she came in. Not to divest him or herself of clothing, instead she was pulling at every string, lace and button with reckless abandon and careless dexterity.

She practically threw him down on the bed before climbing atop him. And that was when Pan finally noticed her colour.

Or, lack of.

She seemed ill. Even as she moved her body over his in fluid and sensual strokes, they lacked her usual definity and rigour. Even she wasn't into this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Circe hissed finally, her nails piercing through the top layer of his skin as she finally realised that they really weren't going anywhere. "Is my body not as pleasing as it was to you yesterday?"

"I think you'll find that the problem doesn't lie with me, my queen," Pan answered, unafraid of her response. But what he'd just shared brought a flash of fear to her eyes. No. If she couldn't…then her power…

She climbed off Pan hurriedly, circling the bed sheet around her body as she ran into the washroom. Pan simply pulled himself up on his elbow to watch her go in curious amazement. This was a first. She'd never denied herself sex before. Then again, she had also always been ready and invested in the activity.

And Pan looked after her considering the fact that maybe, Circe's short-lived reign was coming to an end.

xxx

Ash and Lee were tired and worn out by the time they reached the border of Talinor three weeks later. They'd managed to get horses from their first inn, and had listened in closely to every single word uttered between people.

Lee didn't speak much, still trying to get accustomed to this strange new world. But eventually, after about a week he asked, "What's with that paper kite that Sarah gave you?"

Ash was completely stumped by that. With cogs turning in her head, she hurriedly came up with an excuse.

"She wanted to get rid of it and give me a present at the same time."

"No lies, Ash," Lee sighed as he took a drink from his rum.

"I'm not lying," she lied and he simply gave her a look and returned to silence Ash sighed and decided to tell him. He wouldn't like it, but he'd have to get used to it. He had to remember at some stage…

Ash had an idea then. It involved Lee and Emma. And a kiss…

"It was yours," Ash said finally, gauging his reaction. "You painted it."

"I remember that."

"What?!" Ash exclaimed and various faces turned to look at her, she ducked her head in embarrassment and whispered, "You never mentioned that."

"I didn't think it was important," Lee shrugged, "Why? Was it?"

"A little," Ash whispered to herself. "Sarah thought it would help you."

"Why?" Lee asked again. "I painted a lot."

"Yeah, but this was special," Ash said in frustration, continuing before she could stop herself, "You painted it with me, for Evie's 18th Birthday."

"I painted it with you?" Lee's brow furrowed. "But in the dreams there was only a tiny girl…"

Lee looked up at her in shock, his cerulean blue eyes searching out her green twinkling ones.

"Little star?" he muttered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Lee," Ash said, not letting him see the little flip her stomach gave by standing up to go back to her room to sleep. "You're not Killian just yet."

xxx

It was another week before they hit the border of Talinor. And from there, it was just a matter of searching out the rebel stronghold. With Ash's memories stuck firmly in her head, she managed to find a familiar path through the forest to where she found a few people conversing. Ash's face lit up hopefully, even as Graham came around ordering them to dismount, remove all weapons and state their names.

"Lee Jones," Lee stated, eyeing the sword and rolling his eyes. Ash couldn't help but smirk.

"No weapons on us," Ash said quickly. It was then that Graham finally took in the resemblance upon her face and his sword began to lower disbelievingly to the ground.

"Ash?"

"Hey Graham!" she ran across the space and threw her arms around his neck. He gave her an awkward one armed hug, glancing over her head to find Evie and Emma, staring at them in confusion.

"Ash?" Evie asked slowly as the girl pulled away from Graham. Ash bit down on her lip before running to her mother in turn and throwing her arms around her. She looked a million times better than the sickly person she'd been when Ash had left. What change a month could make!

Except, Ash had forgotten just one thing…

"Killian," Emma breathed, unable to move her feet. Lee's face scrunched up before he came to some sort of indifferent realisation and said.

"Oh…you're Emma, right?"

Emma's face had gone white. She looked, for a moment, as though she was about to be sick.

"Are you alright, love?"

"This is Circe's doing. It has to be Circe's doing, right?" She sought Evie's eyes but Evie was looking at Killian in as much shock as Emma was. Evie's hand was rising to touch him even as Killian jolted away, a little uncomfortable.

"Ash?" Evie turned to her daughter.

"He doesn't know," the younger girl whispered in her mother's ear. "He doesn't remember. I don't know how…but I swear it's him. He had dreams of the past…"

Evie gave Ash an understanding look before looking back at Killian who was looking down at his feet. And then to Emma, whose eyes weren't moving from Killian. She was taking him in, trying to figure out what exactly was standing in front of him because it couldn't be Killian. There was no way on this earth it could be Killian.

So, finally, she simply turned on her heel and walked away.

xxx

"Emma, you have to talk to him…"

"I will do nothing of the sort. He's a monster! How dare Circe do such a thing! How dare she make him…"

"This isn't Circe's doing, Emma. We know that. She's weak right now. She hasn't attacked anything in the month we've been back."

"I don't care, I won't see him. It hurts, Evie. You can't tell me it's not hurting you too."

"It does. But he's a human too. If you don't trust him, trust Ash."

"Four weeks ago she was five…"

"Stop making excuses Emma."

"Fine."

xxx

"This was his," Emma began, pulling the necklace from around her neck. On it was his golden ring, one of many that he'd worn before he died.

"You must have really loved him," Lee began, examining the ring carefully, but other than a slight spark finding no recognition in it.

"I do – I…" Emma breathed out with a sigh, "I did."

They were silent for a moment before Killian whispered, "Tell me?"

And Emma almost burst into tears then and there. But she held it in. Even if Lee had Killian's face, he was still a person and she couldn't treat him like he wasn't. He didn't deserve that.

"We first kissed when I was fifteen…"

xxx

"How do you think it's going?" Ash asked her mother as they both had their nightly cup of tea.

"As well as can be expected," Evie sighed, putting down her cup. "I don't know if you remember, being so young, but Emma's grief…"

"I know," Ash nodded. "Magic," she added in explanation. "But…can't she allow herself to heal? To love him again. I mean…he _is_ Killian!"

"Is he though?" Evie prompted. "Who's to say those visions of his weren't Circe's cruel idea of a joke?" She didn't believe that, but she wanted to know what Ash's thoughts were.

Ash got up in that moment to run to the pantry and grab some food. She took a handful of biscuits for her mother and one for herself.

"If that was true," she said as she was rummaging through the cupboard. "Why would he act like him? Never mind the one handed element. But he's just as protective, just as fiercely loyal. And he loves Emma," Ash finished remembering his sleep talking. "Maybe not in his waking hours, but he loves her."

"He died. We watched him die."

"I think the answer lies with him," Ash said picking up her tea with a loud sigh. "But he won't believe it. Not unless he remembers."

Evie was quiet for a moment before a sad smile crept onto her lips when she realised what her daughter had just planned by keeping her occupied and sending Emma and Lee off to talk.

"You're just as devious as your father."

"And you love me for it," Ash said with a wide grin to her mother. And the two of them sat there for a few more hours talking, just as the two strangers did next door.

xxx

"What?!" Emma asked in shock, not believing what she'd just heard. "I can't just…"

"You said you'd do anything to kiss him again," Lee quoted her own words back at her.

"But you're not him," Emma repeated, her lip trembling. Lee almost couldn't help the instinctual way his hand leapt up to run along that soft pink flesh.

"I could pretend," he whispered, closing the distance as Emma reached towards him, desperately wanting to believe that it was him. If only for a few useless moments.

His lips ghosted hers in a memory of a kiss, that slowly awakened every dulled nerve in Lee's body. And finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore, seizing his shirt and using it to pull his lips to hers. And with that jolt of familiarity, all those stolen kisses of his dreams came flooding back to the forefront of his mind.

And he threaded his hand up into her golden hair and his handless arms around her waist as his tears fell down his face, intermingling with hers. Neither of them saw the bolt of pure white light that fled them but they felt it, rocking through every bone in their bodies.

When finally, they had to break away to breath, Emma tried to disentangle herself from his arms, to distance herself from the man who looked, kissed, felt and even smelled like Killian.

"Emma," he breathed huskily, searching out her eyes, "Emma, love, look at me. Please."

And finally she did, eyes red and puffy with tears, she sought out his. And she knew beyond any doubt that this was him. Her Killian. And yet, despite her overwhelming joy, it was trumped by the utmost feeling of anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Jones!" She pushed herself against him and he stumbled backwards. "To just die. And let me grieve. And let me die. You killed me! How dare you?! Just come back here! And kiss me and think that it's all going to be alright…" She'd yelled her way to tears by the end of it and when he swept her into his arms, she didn't protest.

"It _is _going to be alright, Princess," Killian whispered, not truly believing that he was holding Emma in his arms once more. He placed soft kisses to the top of her head until she raised her head and asked silently for his lips to meet hers. With a gentle passion, he kissed her, savouring each and every second.

"Don't ever leave me again, Killian," she whispered, her green eyes shining. "You have to promise…"

"I swear on everything I hold dear," he whispered, cradling her face. "I will never leave you."

"Good."


	18. Sisters

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, guys. But, uni...

Here's our next update! CaptainSwan smut, but minimal. Skip it if it's not yo thang. Enjoy! Love you all still! (Even if I don't update everyday) xx

* * *

**Sisters**

* * *

Graham came in a few hours after Evie had gone to bed. Despite her recovery, she still was tired a lot of the time. But Ash was still up, the image of Felix's still body fixed behind her eyelids and keeping her from sleep.

"I think Emma's having nightmares," Graham commented as he went to find a cup and fill it from the jug of water. Ash almost choked on her second cup of tea when he continued, "She's moaning and thrashing a lot."

Coughing herself into silence, Ash croaked, "There's no need to check on her. I really think she's fine."

"She hasn't had nightmares in a while…"

"Trust me, Graham," Ash reassured him, "She's fine."

But the look on his face didn't alter until Ash, in her tired state, rolled her eyes and looked up at him evenly. "That new guy? That's Killian Jones."

"Killian…the guy who died?!" Graham's eyes widened in shock.

"Mhmm," Ash answered. "So what would you be doing in her position?"

"I'd…oh." His face actually flushed in embarrassment. "I'm just going to…erm…leave. And not go back to my room any time soon." His room was next door to Emma's.

"You do that."

xxx

"Yes, Killian," Emma was moaning as he drove himself into her over and over, her hand doing little to stifle the loud noises of pleasure flowing from her mouth. His hand was tightly gripping her hips as she ran her hands over his chest and up around his neck to bring him in for a passionate kiss. "More…"

"I will never get enough of you, my love," he murmured as he suckled at the skin of her neck, pulling and teasing until it began to bruise. Emma groaned loudly as she felt herself hurtling towards the umpteenth climax of the night/early morning. When Killian followed her moments later, it was to kiss her gently, sinking onto her as she held him there, feeling the all too real and familiar weight of him against her until finally, he rolled onto his side, pulling her into him.

"Do you remember that first time?" Emma asked, snuggling into him and tracing her fingers over his skin, "When I asked you to mark me?"

"You were a tease, Princess," Killain groaned, remembering the moment exactly. "You have no idea how hard you left me after our little dalliance in the stables."

"I think I might have some idea," Emma grinned wickedly before sliding her hand down to tease him back to life.

"Again?"

"I've gone without you for what seems like a lifetime," Emma whispered, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "Give me tonight."

"I'll give you eternity, love."

"Let's stick with tonight, or today, for a start," Emma answered, quickly kissing his lip. "Eternity can wait for tomorrow."

xxx

Evie woke Ash from her doze by screaming in the early morning. Ash went to run from the kitchens to go and find her, but Graham stopped her in the corridor as he walked past.

"Leave her be. You can't do anything."

"What do you mean, I can't do anything," Ash demanded, trying to get past Graham's huge body. "There's nothing wrong with her! She's scared and afraid and –"

"She isn't healing, Ash," Graham said gently. "For us, it's been almost five months since Circe took Pan. And…something happened to her. She doesn't mention him anymore. Even in the month it took you two to find us, she doesn't talk about it."

"That's because she's lost hope," Ash said with a frown, finally ducking beneath Graham's arm and running to her mother's bedroom.

Evie was thrashing around beneath her blankets, tangled, sweating and with a look of utmost terror masking her face. Ash crept up to her silently, trying to wake her gently as she muttered, "Evie, wake up. Evie."

But the woman didn't break from her visions and Ash started to grow fearful. "Please Evie. You're scaring me, mommy."

It was as though that single word calmed her. Evie's flailing arms ceased to thrash and she calmed, drifting into stillness. It was a few moments later that Ash realised she was awake. "You called me…"

Ash threw her arms around her mother, climbing onto the mattress with her and breathed a loud sigh of relief as she tried to fight back tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying. But this day had been too much for her. Her mother was here, barely surviving, her lover was in a different world, slowly dying, and her father was held captive by the most powerful witch in the world.

So as she felt her mother's tears of mingled grief and joy, Ash didn't hold back anymore. And there, in her mother's arms, she broke down. And she cried.

xxx

Circe was coughing into the sleeve of the large thick brown cloak she wore as a disguise. She hated herself for what she had been reduced to. Some sickly lady whose powers had been greatly reduced to almost nothing. She'd managed to hold onto her throne this past month, but she'd seen the cracks forming. The Evil Queen was talking takeover; even her slave was laughing behind her back.

Which was why she found herself in a portside down, running down back alleys until she found the place she needed. It was a small cottage, and the sound of a family's laughter could be heard from inside.

Circe questioned herself before knocking, but she had no other choice. This was the end of the line. For Circe to ask _her_ for help.

She raised her hand and knocked sharply three times on the wood. There was a few moments before Circe heard the footsteps coming up to the door. She was met by the view of a man carrying a small two year old in his arms.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

He had a kind smile. Honest eyes. A loving grasp on his child.

And Circe was disgusted.

"I need to speak with your wife," she answered with as much politeness as she could muster. The man nodded and invited Circe in.

"She's just cleaning up in the kitchen." He pointed down the corridor before walking off to put the child to sleep.

"Make sure you sing her the lullaby!" the lady called from the basin of water to her husband. "She's…oh." The stranger had just caught sight of Circe in the doorway and her entire demeanour changed.

"Well, well, Sister," the blonde-haired nymph said emotionlessly, the smile upon her face disappearing the minute she saw Circe. She flicked the water off her hands and quickly dried them by magically warming her skin. "It's been a while."

And completely unsure of whether she was going to get what she came there for, Circe took another hesitant, painful, step forward and begged for the first time in her life.

"Please, Undine. I need your help."


	19. Undine

A/N: I love Fridays. I got this done last night, but I thought I space it out. Just to keep things in a semblance of being even.

But here's the next chapter for you! Hint: We're leading up to an explanation of what-the-fuck-happened-to-Killian.

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following! You all keep me writing. :)

Aight. Onwards! xx

* * *

**Undine**

* * *

"So," Undine began, leaning against the table, not bothering to offer her sister a seat. "How's the castle going? Your kingdom worshipping the ground you walk on? I'm sure you're feeling fulfilled."

"I'm dying, Undine."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Undine rolled her eyes. "Did you catch the plague this time? Syphilis?"

"I can't find pleasure any more."

Undine's eyebrows rose into her light fringe in genuine surprise. "Well, this is interesting."

"Please, Undine," Circe was pleading with her as she walked forward, but Undine took a step back, refusing to let her sister touch her skin.

"And what will happen this time, sister?" Undine asked, knowing the answer. It would be the same as every other time. She'd be good and thankful for all of a minute before she returned to her selfish power-hungry ways. "I'll give you a power-up, fix your sickness, and you'll return to your kingdom. Killing your way across the west until all lands in the Enchanted Forest are under your control."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Circe questioned, looking up at her with dull and murky eyes. "We were born to rule! Just because Triton's got some fucked up idea that he rules the ocean, doesn't mean that we can't expand our horizons."

"Er, it does when you're killing every person you walk past."

"Not _every_ person."

Undine gave her a piercing look and Circe backed down. Despite only being two minutes older, she seemed three hundred years older.

"So, you're going to let me die?"

"No," Undine answered honestly, "I'm going to give you some advice, and then it's up to you whether or not you live or die."

"Go on."

"Go back to the ocean."

There was a minute's silence where Circe found her throat suddenly completely dry, "What?"

"You heard me."

"They'll execute me." Circe was struggling to breathe. She couldn't go back to the ocean. Not after she'd killed Triton's wife and several of his daughters.

"Not if you travel to no man's land."

"No man's land is a death trap of Sirens and Deep Sea Monsters," Circe continued. "Either way you condemn me to death sister. To return my power I would have to survive in these placed for a hundred years. I cannot wait for such trivial things. I was perfectly fine with stealing sexual power until a months ago…"

"You mean fourteen years ago."

_"What?_" Circe snapped at her sister before feeling a sharp pain in her head. That was an over exertion.

"We've been frozen for fourteen years," Undine answered, almost bored. "I woke up, went for a swim and reunited with my husband, so I'm fighting fit."

"I tried that."

"What? Sleeping with my husband?" Undine raised an eyebrow.

"Sleeping with my _slave_," Circe answered. "And I couldn't finish it. I couldn't take what I needed."

"Well," Undine pondered mockingly for a moment, "It sounds to me like you need…"

"I need a power-up. That's it, Undine," Circe finally said angrily, "And I if you won't give it to me, I'll take it."

"I'd like to see you try," Undine scoffed.

"I _will_ die."

"Then not to seem harsh, sister," Undine answered, a soft tone edging her voice, "But we've had a good run. It's been a thousand years."

"I need more time. Let me live my life."

"We _have_ lived, Circe."

"I'm not ready to go out. You can understand that," Circe pleaded with her sister before she found herself coughing into her sleeve. And Undine watched her carefully, pity clear in her gaze.

"Enough to live," Undine whispered finally, once Circe had coughed her way into silence. "Nothing more." Undine knew that she would use sex to sustain herself again once she was able. And so, it was with pained love that she held her hand out to her sister. Circe grasped it cautiously and waited for Undine to say, "Sing, Circe," before she finally believed that Undine was going to help her.

"Come unto these yellow sands, and then take hands. Curtsied when you have, and kiss'd…"

"That will do," Undine said, feeling the force of her magic fleeing her body and travelling into Circe who didn't seem to want to let go until Undine forcefully yanked her hand away.

"Now get out of here. I don't want to see you for another hundred years."

"You won't," Circe promised, already looking vastly better. "Thank you, sister."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved it away, "I'm a saint. Get out of here before I change my mind."

"I hope you they have a good life," Circe said as she walked out of the cottage, glancing upstairs to where her husband and daughter were. "They have you, after all."

And for the first time, Circe may have actually meant it.

Or at least. That was what Undine thought...

xxx

"You're back."

Pan looked up in surprise when he saw the ease with which Circe strolled into the room. She had a smug smile on her face and her eyes were once again glowing golden.

"Why, pet?" she smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Considering Pan had spent the entirety of last night and today plotting ways to kill her, he seriously doubted that.

"Of course, my queen," Pan answered indifferently. "Shall we celebrate?"

"So eager to get back into my bed, Peter," she tsked, stepping closer to him. "Don't you want to know how my day went?"

"It went well and that's obvious. Bed?"

"Oh, my dear," she laughed, stepping closer and running her fingers up the buttons of his shirt. "You have no idea how well it went."

And when she kissed him Pan found himself wondering about her last sentence. Because, for the first time ever…

She had called him by name.

xxx

Ash was awoken by a knocking late that night. She was just heading into the kitchen for another cup of tea when the sound came. It wasn't in the front entrance either, it was around the back. So it was someone familiar.

She was just taking a bite out of her apple when she opened the door without a query, finding an unfamiliar woman on the other side of the door. She was tapping her foot impatiently and slightly fearfully glancing around. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear before turning to face Ash and saying with a slight croak to her voice, "This is the rebel stronghold, right?"

"Depends on who's asking," Ash answered cautiously, lowering the apple so as not to appear indifferent. Who was this lady? Finding the back entrance and yet unsure of where she was going. She coughed lightly and wrapped the cloak upon her shoulders tighter around her before continuing.

"My name's Undine," she answered quickly, stepping into the light where Ash could see she was quite pale and sickly.

"And I'm looking for Killian Jones."


	20. Dead

A/N: Yay for weekend writing! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Like seriously, I don't now how I'd survive without them because it's like, the food for my existence. I love you so much!

And you should all go check out the intro for Aureaborealis' new fic Recurrence. It's gonnna be amazing. :)

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Dead**

* * *

"How do you know Killian?" Ash asked cautiously, leading the girl through the maze of tunnels towards the main meeting area, empty because of the lateness of the hour. But it didn't take much for Ash to build up the fire into roaring flames once more.

"Long story short, we hooked up once. Thanks," she nodded gratefully as she accepted the tea Ash was offering her.

"Must have been a while ago," Ash frowned. In her mind, Killian always went automatically with Emma.

"Oh…" Undine seemed to ponder it for a minute or two, "It was about…five years ago? Plus that fourteen years we all just spent in stasis."

Ash stilled her movements on the fire.

"You know about that?" she asked in shock.

"And obviously you do too," Undine nodded. "Excellent."

"So, erm, you wanted to see Killian?"

"If he's not busy," Undine answered. "I do realize he just got his memories back yesterday. I highly doubt he's spending his time playing chess. Although…"

"I'll be right back," Ash promised, skipping out the door and down the hall until she reached Emma's room. Listening for a moment at the door, she heard nothing and proceeded to knock. A light, "Come in!" allowed her entrance and Ash opened the door to see a candlelit room.

And Emma and Killian spread out across the mattress.

Playing chess.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ash murmured, feeling a sudden realization that perhaps Undine was more than she seemed. She'd known about the fourteen years, where to find the stronghold, that Killian had only just got his memories back…

"What's up, Ash?" Emma asked whilst Killian remained fixated on the game.

"Erm, there's someone here to see Killian," Ash answered, wondering how he could be so involved in an innocent game.

"And checkmate," he said finally, sitting up with a wide grin as he moved his queen and solidified his victory. "Alright lass. You know the rules. My next wish is –"

Perhaps not so innocent after all.

"Still here," Ash pointed out before she was scarred for life. The people in front of her may have only looked a few years older than her, but once upon a time, they'd all acted as parent to her. And it was somewhat mentally disturbing to be visually confronted by these things…

"Sorry Ash!" Killian looked horrified. "I didn't realize you were there."

"Girl in the meeting room. Wants to see you. Goes by the name Undine."

Ash tried to ignore the way that Killian's face dropped upon hearing that name. But she couldn't.

"Undine?" Emma said curiously. "Like the myth?"

"Myth?" Ash asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Emma continued, "You know. That one with the mermaid who saved sailors from their deaths by singing to them. And once they'd sang back she would take them below the water and they would always return home, even if it took days or weeks."

"Sounds interesting," Ash said with an appreciative nod. "Killian?"

"I should erm, probably talk to her."

Ash nodded and began to walk away, expecting him to follow close behind her, but he still hadn't moved from the edge of the mattress.

"Emma," he finally murmured.

"Yes, Killian."

"Will you hate me if I tell you this?"

"Tell me what?"

Killian gulped before finally saying quickly, "IsleptwithUndine."

Emma took a moment to comprehend what his quick tongue had said before her eyes widened in shock, "When?" It wasn't accusatory, merely curious.

"Erm. About a year before I, er, died." He was avoiding looking at her until he found the need to defend himself. "But I swear it didn't mean anything! I was doing it to find the whereabouts of Ash to get her back to Evie and I –"

Emma quieted him with a gentle kiss.

"I didn't expect you to forgive me so quickly."

"We weren't together at the time," Emma whispered. "That was when I'd run away. And besides, I hardly think I can blame you for needing someone. I needed someone to help me after you…er…left…"

"I didn't leave intentionally, Emma…wait." That finally computed. "Who was it?" There was an edge to his tone that Emma wasn't entirely sure she liked.

"Not anymore, Killian," she reassured him. "Not for many months now."

"Was it that overly protective guy yesterday?" Killian demanded.

"Yes," Emma admitted. "His name's Graham."

"Does he need all of his limbs cause –"

"Who's being the overprotective one now?" Emma commented. "You can't do anything to him Killian. Because he was there for me. And he helped me when you weren't here. I'm not sure I would've lasted to be honest. But I'm glad he was here, and you should be too. Because at least I'm still here today to be with you."

"Stop canoodling and leaving Undine waiting!" Ash called down the corridor.

"C'mon," Emma said, grabbing his hand. "It's time to face the music."

And neither of them realized the irony in that statement until much later that night.

xxx

**_Eighteen Years Ago_**

_Killian Jones was at peace._

_Or at least. He thought he was. All around him was nothing but the deep blue. Of course, this had to be heaven. He breathed in, expecting it to be the cleanest feeling of water flowing through his veins._

_Except he started to choke._

_He struggled through the water, not knowing which way was up or down, his heart rate accelerating exponentially until he felt two sleek arms wrap around him and drag him away. He couldn't see where to, but when he broke the surface, it was to cough and splutter water from his lungs, breathing in fresh air gratefully. He searched for his savior, but could see nothing in the darkness of what seemed to be a cave. Eventually, a small fire lit up the place and Killian swam towards it, finding himself on a beach, facing a very familiar face._

_"Undine."_

_"Captain," she grinned. "Please, take a seat."_

_"What the hell is happening? I'm dead aren't I?" he asked as he sank into the sand and she followed suit across from him._

_"On the contrary," she answered. "Do you remember what happened a year ago?"_

_"Yes," Killian answered hesitantly. "What bearing does this have on here and now?"_

_"You knew then that I was psychic. And I forewarned you that you shouldn't thank me yet."_

_"And I should, now?"_

_"You're alive, are you not?"_

_"I'm…" He breathed. He pinched himself. "I'm alive?"_

_"You have bearing upon a future that I desire, Killian Jones. I cheated Fate for you and she won't be happy, but I will face that consequence, not you."_

_"But how?"_

_"You sang for me," Undine said simply. "And in that song, I took your very essence, your being and fashioned your body once more after it was destroyed in fire."_

_"And my ship?" Killian asked hesitantly._

_"She lies at the bottom of the sea," Undine said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps, when this future I dream of comes about, I will return her to you. But for now…"_

_She sighed._

_"I am sorry," Undine murmured before pushing her hand through the fire and grasping onto his wrist. Her eyes flashed golden and Killian suddenly felt himself falling, through time and space._

_And landing in agonizing pain beneath the ruins of a burning house._

_With absolutely no clue how he got there._

xxx

"So you're saying that Killian's been alive this entire time?!" Emma exclaimed as Undine finished telling the tale of how exactly Killian had avoided death. "It was because of you?"

"I saved him," Undine nodded. "But I knew that Felix would offer Rumplestiltskin that stupid deal to follow Ash and that he wouldn't be able to lead her home and someone was going to have to go with her because despite her confidence, she wasn't going to cross worlds alone."

"So that's why Felix followed you," Emma said in realization, looking over at Ash. "We'd always wondered…"

_Don't talk about him. Please don't talk about him._

"Let's move onto why I'm actually here," Undine continued, sensing Ash's discomfort. "So, Circe came and visited me. Quick background, we're the only two nymphs in existence and she's been a maniac for about six hundred of the thousand years we've been alive."

"That explains the power trip," Ash answered, thinking it over. "Continue."

"So, we draw our power from two things. The ocean as a more fulfilling and deep-seated power and sex as a quick fix."

"Hence why she's keeping Pan," Emma continued, pieces finally falling into place. "But I suppose, if you're living off the quick fix…"

"It's like a drug to her. She thinks that she needs it, and she craves it, when really it is more destructive to her than any dark magic she could perform."

"So, her power is destroying her?" Emma confirmed.

"Alas, I wish it were true," Undine sighed, biting her lip momentarily. "She came to me once again as she does every hundred years or so. She was sick and I've come to call this a 'power-sickness'. It is a weakness she gathers. And she comes to me pleading for a power up of sorts. As I live closer to the ocean, I draw my power from it and mine is pure and good. And despite how dark she has become, she knows that she still needs it. Only…" Undine fell into a particularly nasty round of coughing. "Only this time," she finally managed through her wheezing. "Something went wrong. Something more than magic transferred. I've taken on her illness."

"But…has that happened before?" Ash asked with a frown.

"No," Undine answered honestly. "But there's something else. The connection that we have to each other as sisters in stronger than ever. And it's hard, but I've been feeding her some of my emotions. And it will confuse her, maybe even weaken her."

"So, friends, if you want to de-throne her and capture her," Undine continued. "Now is your chance."

"But how are we supposed to do that?"

"With magic," Undine answered Emma in confusion. "You, a child of true love, and Ash the daughter of one of the greatest sorcerors known to man…I think you can manage it."

"I've never used magic like that," Ash protested as Emma answered, "I've never used magic."

"Well it's never too late to start, girls," Undine answered, moving to get up before saying wearilu as she sank back down, "But perhaps it is best left 'til morning. I find myself incapable of strenuous movement." Ash moved to help her up but Undine held up a hand, "I'm fine here. Just let me sleep and we'll start at nine in the morning. Sharp."

And they left the woman there to sleep, heading off to their rooms in anticipation of what was so close they could almost taste it.

Circe was going down.


	21. Dreams

A/N: Rant about new episode ahead.

HOMYGOSH THAT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAT NEW YORK CITY SERENADE!

Like. Doses of Outlaw Queen – Roland is the cutest kid out – and Hook's one liners (and I have to admit, that was probably the first time ever that I've actively noticed SwanQueen in that potion scene). And Just so much goodness. Gah!

Aight. Onto the chapter.

I know we've all been missing our faves, so this is a little bit of a filler, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Dreams**

* * *

**_Evie_**

_"I haven't seen you around these parts in a while."_

_When Evie looked around her for that familiar voice, she realised she was standing beneath beautifully tall and leafy trees, the sun peeking through the foliage in the afternoon sun. It was warm._

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin upon her shoulder and letting out a sigh of relief._

_"What are you doing here?" Evie's voice came out harsh and more than a little unsure. _

_"I came searching for you," he answered softly, bending his lips to touch her neck. But they were cold. There was something different, something off, about him._

_Spinning around, she put her hands on his chest and clung to the thin cotton of his shirt but refused to look into his green eyes, afraid that the emptiness inside of her would be reflected in them. Instead, she smoothed her hands over the material before resting her head over his heart. It was slow, sluggish…barely beating…_

_"She's weak. Now's your time."_

_Evie looked up in surprise then, forgetting that she was trying to avoid looking at him. His eyes were blank and uncaring._

_"What has she done to you?" Evie's hand came up to cover her mouth in shock as she staggered backwards._

_"She's destroyed me. Don't let her destroy the world."_

_"She can't have," Evie murmured, stepping forward. "I won't believe it." She clutched his shirt in her hands. "I can't believe it."_

_"Then don't," the empty man whispered, "But don't hope. I'm too far gone."_

_"No, you aren't," Evie answered desperately, trying to seek out her eyes once more. "You aren't."_

_He pushed here away. "I can't deal with your shit again, Circe."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Let me wake up."_

_"Pan…" Evie's heart stuttered. She knew this was a dream. But…for him…_

_Could it actually be him?_

_"Pan, it's me," Evie whispered, pulling him in again. "Please. Believe me. God, I love you." She pulled his face down until their foreheads were resting. She could feel tears in her eyes but she tried to force them back. "Please."_

_She leaned up and gently placed her lips on his pleading with him wordlessly to return her pleas. She threaded her hands into his hair, tugging at it gently, trying to coax him to response. Finally, she felt his mouth open. And in it, she tasted the saltiness of her tears._

_"Don't forget," she whispered, not wanting to pull away. "Even if she's there. Don't forget me."_

_And then they were gone._

xxx

Evie awoke with tears in her eyes, clutching her blankets tightly to her chest, trying to stifle her cries and bring some sort of warmth back to her bones.

Pan awoke, cold and brought his finger to his lips, tracing over them with a look of surprised awe upon his face. Something burned inside him that he hadn't felt in many months.

Turning over, he felt Circe's arm fall from his body. She eyes him in confusion, but didn't press the matter, merely settling back into sleep as Pan stared blankly at the wall. He wasn't going to let go of her. Not again.

And sitting in her armchair, the glow faded from Undine's hands as a kind smile sat upon her sleeping lips. What hope Circe had stolen, Undine was slowly returning…

xxx

**_Ash_**

_The room was white._

_She approached the figure standing at the window cautiously. Before she reached him, she murmured, "Is this a dream?"_

_"Yes," Felix answered, still not turning around. _

_"But is it you?"_

_"As far as I know," he smiled, finally turning around as seeing her pained face eyeing him. But the minute her green eyes met his grey, she couldn't keep it in. _

_Running across the harsh linoleum floor, she threw her arms around his neck, frankly not too concerned if it hurt him because this was a dream and she knew it. But still. The illusion of feeling him around her was better than any drug or magic she had felt in the Enchanted Forest._

_Felix wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, burrowing his face into her neck and nuzzling her through her ash blonde hair. _

_"So you're okay?" Ash asked finally, pulling away to look at him desperately. "You're alive?"_

_"For now," he answered honestly, trying not to say too much._

_"What do you mean?" Ash asked, her face falling. No. She wouldn't let him die. She'd…she'd…_

_"I haven't woken up yet. You're the first person I've seen face to face. I used to hear you when you visited. But now there's only silence," he trailed off, his eyes turning to the floor. "So you did it? You got back to the Enchanted Forest? You found my bean."_

_"I did. With Killian."_

_"So you realised," Felix said with a relieved smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good. That's good."_

_"Felix," Ash murmured, reaching out to cup her face and force his eyes back to hers. "What will happen if you don't wake up?"_

_"My body will shut down, eventually."_

_"But I can't do anything for that," Ash said fearfully. "I can't fix you…why! Why did you have to make that stupid deal with Rumplestiltskin!"_

_Felix's face dropped open in shock. "But…how do you know?!" _

_"Because you're a fucking idiot who couldn't help himself but protect me!" Ash poured out her frustration on him, beginning to batter his chest. "Why?!"_

_"Because I love you, you idiot," he answered, taking a hold of her hands in order to stop her from hitting him. "I love you."_

_"No. No, you can't say that when you're lying on your deathbed."_

_"I. Love. You." he repeated, pulling her in and holding her close as she turned her head into his chest so he wouldn't see her cry. "But this is far greater than just us, Ash. You have to save the realm."_

_"What if I just want to save you?" she murmured into her shirt before turning her shining green eyes up towards him. "What if I just want to be with you?"_

_"Your mother? Father? Emma, Killian…you'd just leave them?"_

_"Maybe." She didn't even convince herself._

_"Save them, Ash. I can wait."_

_"And what if you can't?" Ash answered. "I won't lose you."_

_"I'll hold on, Ash," Felix said with a sad little smile which wasn't comforting in the slightest. "You know me."_

_And that seemed to be the breaking point for her as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, sliding her hands up around his neck and pulling him into her. She slid her tongue against his lips and through to find his, the dream-like trance of kissing accelerating her feelings even more. Quickly, she was running her hands everywhere, pressing her hips against his urgently_

_"I'm not too sure how making love works in a dream, Ash," Felix began, pulling away suddenly with a sparkle in his eyes that she'd missed for so long._

_"Well, I'm sure the essentials are the same," Ash answered, rolling her hips against his once more with a smirk playing at the edge of his lips._

_"When you save me, Ash," Felix answered, rubbing his nose against hers tenderly._

_"If."_

_"No," Felix confirmed adamantly. "_When_. I believe in you."_

_"Maybe that's all I need."_

_"Maybe it is," Felix murmured, kissing her forehead softly. "Go and save the world Tasha Highmark."_

_"No," she answered, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Natasha Asteria."_

_"Natasha Asteria," Felix answered with a small smile before tracing her face softly with his hand. _

_"I love you," Ash whispered._

_"As I love you, Princess," he whispered._

_He blinked and she was gone._

xxx

Ash stood up from her mattress and tried to dry her eyes, but it seemed impossible. Heading out of her room and down the corridor, she realised the sun hadn't risen yet, and peeked into her mother's room.

Evie was sitting there with a drawing in her hands. Creeping across the room, Ash found that it was a family portrait drawn when Ash was barely four years old.

Evie looked up at her when she heard Ash's footsteps. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying, yet she still automatically shuffled over and made room for her daughter.

"I wish I'd watched you grow up, Ash," Evie whispered as she sat down and put the portrait aside. She turned to Ash and held out her arms that Ash gratefully fell into. They laid like that for a while, not sleeping but merely drifting in that in between space.

"I fell in love with Felix, mom," Ash finally whispered, telling the first person in this world was Felix had truly become to her. "And he's dying because of me."

"We won't let him, Ash," Evie promised, still battling her own tears. "I promise."

"We'll save them."


	22. Goodness

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I had literally no time to write. *Sighs*

But here's today's update! Love you guys! Thank you for the reviews. =D

Excuse typos. I'm still getting used to the differences in autocorrect between a PC and Mac. =P

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Goodness**

* * *

Undine was awoken by the wafting of aromatic baking the next morning. Feeling at ease with herself, a smile graced her face as she slowly rose from her seat. Her clothing was crumpled, and she probably looked like a mess, but she headed towards the smell anyway.

Greeted by the sight of Evie pulling a curved tray from the ceramic oven, Undine said softly, "Morning."

"Hey," Evie said, glancing up as she put the bread down to cool down. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," Undine answered, walking slowly towards Evie and sitting down at the edge of the table. "You're up early."

"It takes a long time to make enough food to feed the amount of people here," Evie answered. "And if I decide that I want bread, it's only fair that I make enough to go around." She replaced the loaf she'd just removed with another.

"It smells amazing," Undine complimented.

"It's good when it's warm," Evie answered with a smile. "You're lucky. Pan used to love it for dessert with strawberries and cream." She seemed to realise what she'd said a moment too late and Undine continued on, trying to make it seem as though it was everyday conversation.

"That sounds so good," she answered. "Do you need any help?"

"No way," Evie scoffed. "You're already helping us more than we could have hoped for. You sit down and I'll cut you up some."

"Thanks, Evie," Undine smiled, before closing her eyes for just a moment, feeling Circe's mind letting her in. If only for a moment…

xxx

"Argh!"

"Ash!" Emma frowned, hurrying over to her. "Did you burn yourself? Again?!"

"It's not my fault the fucking fire won't fly straight!" Ash swore, nursing burning skin on her arms once again. They'd been training for an hour and she'd already injured herself three times. "You could help, you know."

"No," Undine interrupted, eyeing Ash like an impatient teacher. "Do it yourself." Ash narrowed her eyes as Undine, not liking the tone with which she spoke to her. It was one of the reason's why she'd dropped out of school, teacher's incessant needs to tell her to work, that she could do better even when she was working her arse off for hours into the early morning.

But that feeling faded when Ash concentrated on her arms, watching them with the feeling of newness and cleanliness flooding through her. Within seconds she saw a white glow upon her arms as the skin began to fix itself like new skin being painted on with a fine paintbrush.

"Like so," Undine said with an appreciative nod. "And continuing."

Ash sighed as they delved back into the offensive magic. It was going to be a long day.

xxx

"We need all the help we can get, Evie," Graham pleaded with her. "Please."

"I won't do anything without first talking to Emma," Evie answered once more. "It's not my call. They're her parents."

"Whom she hasn't seen in almost seven…ergh…twenty-one years."

"Just say seven, it's not like anyone knows about the fourteen years."

"Fine. Seven years. That's too long for them to even know that she's still alive."

"They never found a body," Evie reminded him. "And Queen Snow is one of the most optimistic and hopeful people I know. She wouldn't have given up so easily."

"But if Emma hasn't gotten in touch with them yet…"

"She's been grieving and afraid," Evie said before glancing over to where an excited cry caught her attention. Ash and Emma were embracing after finally managing to funnel air _through_ a tree, creating a massive hole that Evie could've climbed through easily. "Now, I think she might be ready to face them again."

"Because of Hook?"

"Partially," Evie said with a small amount of pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. This can't be easy for you."

"He makes her whole," Graham shrugged, looking over at her, "I can't blame him for that. I mean, we all felt that magic the other night."

"Yeah," Evie nodded, reminiscing, "You know, she tried that on him when he was dying. It makes you wonder whether there are some things that true love can't fix."

Evie looked down at her finds to find that they were clenched together so hard that they were turning white. Some things that true love couldn't fix…

"You're thinking about Pan," Graham said. It wasn't a question.

"What if I can't fix him?" Evie inquired, looking up at him. There were no tears in her eyes, merely a curious gaze. "I mean, I don't have any magic. I'm just descended from the stars but that doesn't entitle me to any power except finding other stars. And Ash only has magic because of Pan, and I don't even know if there's any power in my heart anymore to give to Pan. I don't know if he's given up on me or…"

"He wouldn't," Graham answered. "And besides. You could always kiss him."

"I wouldn't know." Evie murmured finally, her eyes memorising the grains of wood in the table until she finally looked up to face him, this time there was a single tear hiding in the corner of her eye.

"I've got no idea if he even really loves me."

xxx

"Erm, did I just hear you correctly?" Pan's eyes widened in shock as he sat at Circe's desk. She'd just come back from breakfast and was waiting for him at the door in expectation.

"Unless your ears are too deaf to hear my beautiful tones, then yes," Circe answered, tapping her food on the stone floor impatiently. "You look sick, and quite frankly, it's annoying me. So you need to see sunlight."

"You're letting me out?" Pan repeated, he needed confirmation. He hadn't seen the outside of Circe's room in five months. He was surprised he wasn't deficient in everything. Possibly dead. She must be keeping him alive magically.

So why would she let him out now?

"Fuck, just shut up and leave the room," Circe answered, waving her hand and edging him out the door magically before shutting it behind them. "Breakfast?"

"Erm, sure?" Pan half asked the question, completely astonished and more than a little wary of Circe's abrupt change of heart. "In the Gardens," Circe added as she clicked at a maid walking past who nodded, running off fearfully to deliver Circe's order to the kitchens.

"So," Pan hesitated before continuing. He wasn't going to mention her new personality, but he tried to think of some sort of pleasantry to start the morning. "The palace is looking good."

"Of course it is," Circe rolled her eyes and Pan could swear there was a smile edging the corner of her lips. "I brought in artisans from the north to work on the walls." Pan could see the various murals painted upon the walls in various shades of greens and blues and blacks.

"It reminds me of the ocean," Pan commented wondrously. It was amazing.

"Yeah, they're good aren't they," Circe was eyeing the walls wondrously, a small hint of longing shining out from her golden eyes. For the first time, Pan thought he saw flecks of blue hiding in them. But when she turned away and continued walking, he thought it could have merely been a reflection.

"So, I've asked for banana bread for breakfast," Circe called back to Pan, who hurried to her side. He knew she hated talking backwards to him, preferring that she could insult him and see his face. Only this time, she wasn't insulting him. She was informing him of the best news she ever had.

"Wow," was all Pan could manage in shock as they walked side by side.

"I know it's your favourite," Circe answered easily. Pan frowned, how did she know? He knew that she could get into his mind, but why bother with such a trivial thing? And again, she cared, _why_?

She took him down the stairs and out the back door which opened onto the neatly kept gardens. Birds chirped overhead, which Pan found disconcerting. Circe didn't seem like the person who'd let nature flourish in her backyard. Then again, she also didn't seem like the kind to pay meticulous attention to art.

The moment they sat down at a glass table, a plethora of servants came across the lawn carrying tea trays and food trays and napkins…

"What is all this?" Pan asked finally, completely over his confusion. He needed to know what the fuck was going on. He wouldn't trust Circe with a feather and this…this was too much!

"Breakfast," she answered simply. "Eat."

"Bread?" he asked in astonishment. "Strawberries? Cream? Stop rummaging around in my head!"

"But I…" Circe seemed genuinely confused for a moment. "I didn't, I…"

"And why is everything around here so good? So beautiful?" Pan demanded. "I thought you loved the darkness. Instead there is art and nature and birds and…"

"Those birds are the people who opposed my rule."

And in that moment, any progress Circe had made with Pan vanished.

Only he hadn't seen the regret that crossed Circe's face when those words had escaped her.

And wrapped in confusion, Circe didn't say anything more. Leaving her food untouched, she stood up and turned. Pan sighed, beginning to follow before he'd even taken a bite.

"No," Circe said, avoiding his gaze as she spun around. "Stay. Eat. I'm going for a walk."

And she left a dumbfounded Peter Pan behind.


	23. Going

A/N: I'm so sorry guys! Uni sucks so bad. :( I'm considering transferring to a different one next year if I can be bothered to get my driver's license. I've only just realized how badly I want to study writing and how sucky Ancient History is.

But here's the next chapter. It's short, but if I get my music assessment done tonight, we might get another chapter soon.

Unedited, cause, no time...

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Going**

* * *

"No."

"Emma," Evie frowned. "Come on. It's time don't you think?"

"They'll hate me."

"They'll do no such thing," Evie reassured her. "I may not have known them as well as you do, but both you and I know their loving hearts."

"But…they would never help us. They hate war."

"And war will come to them if they don't," Evie answered. "We need them, Emma. Just. Just send them a letter."

"One letter?" Emma confirmed. "And that's it."

"They _will_ come."

"I know," Emma finally sighed. "I just don't want to face them when they do."

xxx

It had been a week since Undine showed up and Emma had sent the letter. Emma and Ash were moving at a rapid pace through their magical enquiry and were now healing away Undine's sickness on a daily basis. Somehow, she was still getting worse.

"You have to find Circe," Evie urged Undine one day. "If she's continuing to use dark magic and is killing you because of it, surely she'll want to return your kindnesses."

Undine answered with a cough, finally managing, "She couldn't heal me even if she wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"This sickness isn't because of her dark magic," Undine answered, "In fact, I don't think she's used dark magic in over a week. Sending her my feelings is at least giving her some clarity of thought. She's not as driven by a dark madness as she was before."

"So then, what's wrong?"

"This sickness is my own," Undine answered sadly, looking up at Evie. "That power boost I gave to Circe…well…it was both her last and my last."

"But how –"

"I'm a thousand years old, Evie," Undine sighed. "I don't want to admit it because I'm scared of who I'm leaving behind. But that's the longest a Nymph has ever lived. And I don't want to go. But I can't fix myself and neither can Ash and Emma. They can, however, fix the kingdom. And that's the only goal we have for now. And I believe Circe's power is weakening as well. It should be anytime now."

"But Undine –"

"No more on the matter – please Evie."

"Okay," Evie answered, sadness filling her being. She had to keep reminding herself constantly.

_Hope. Hope. Hope…_

xxx

Circe hadn't touched Pan in a week. Not that Pan minded, in fact he relished in his freedom. Despite not having found a way to escape the castle yet, he actually had hope that someday soon he might be able to.

She would talk to him sometimes. About mundane human things. What was happening in the north, the east…surprisingly, not war.

But what surprised him most was, that as the days passed, Circe seemed to be using less and less magic. And she wasn't going crazy or throwing fits and destroying everything in sight, but she was actually calm about it. When she walked in one morning with a pile of clothes for Pan, proceeding to fold them and lay them out on her desk, that was when he lost it.

He shot up from his chair and was on the other side of the desk in a heartbeat. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What –"

He had his hands on her waist, pushing her back across the floor fiercely as he clutched her body. "Taking me for breakfast? Folding my clothes? What are you playing at?!"

"Nothing, I –"

"And this meekness. You're actually scared of me!" he scoffed as they neared her bed. "The most powerful witch I've ever met is scared of a young man whose been as submissive as they come for the past five months."

"I can't…"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Pan said, staring her down after she'd trailed off.

"I can't do magic anymore." It was a breath, barely audible, but Circe glanced up at him with wide eyes as Pan felt the hopefulness inside him explode. No magic? That meant the shields were down. That meant he could escape.

But he was still angry.

Pushing her down onto her bed, Pan had Circe's hands pinned above her head as he straddled her thin body. Still fully clothed, it felt as though there was nothing between them. For the first time, Pan had the power. He gazed down at her angrily as he questioned her.

"Where did your power go?"

"I don't know!" Her voice was shaking. For the first time under Pan's eyes, she seemed young…uncertain…

"Are you sure?" he whispered, leaning into her, knowing that there were other ways to get information out of her. He slid his hand down her arms towards her neck where he gently caressed the skin. Leaning down, he attached his lips to her neck, licking at it before biting down and feeling her jolt beneath him. Her hands squirmed against his iron grip but he merely soothed the bite, hearing her moan wantonly.

"Oh?" Pan enquired, pulling away with a wide smirk on his face. "So you like not being in control, Circe? You like having someone else control you. Tell me, how far would you go?"

She didn't respond, looking up at him almost fearfully.

"Would you beg me?" Pan whispered, leaning down to kiss her behind the ear. "Would you beg me to fuck you? Would you scream my name when you come?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes shut tightly as Pan's lips roamed lower to the swell of her breasts. Where he stopped.

"But you have no power here, Circe," Pan grinned widely, climbing off her and grabbing a heavy cloak from the pile of clothing that she'd brought in for him. "So, you know what? I'm going to go."

"Don't leave me, Pan," she whispered, pleadingly, turning to him and climbing off the bed. "Please," she begged almost pitifully. "Please! I need you."

"Maybe you do, Circe," Pan answered strongly, "But I know someone who needs me more."

And he was going home to her.

He was going home to Evie.


	24. Home

A/N: Ergh. I was due for a migraine I guess. I'd been tempting fate by not having one for a while.

So, sorry it took so long. =]

Also, Scorpiongirl92 pointed something out about last chapter. I just...I really didn't want Pan to voluntarily betray Evie in that way. I did consider it, because, despite the dub-con aspect of their relationship, I kinda think Pan/Circe would be incredibly hot. But just, not under those circumstances.

But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was a little hard to write for some reason, but anyway. It's also unedited so, excuse errors.

I have my first gig with my band tomorrow, so it might be hard to write. I'll try my best. =D

Aight. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Ash was out hanging up the washing when she saw a figure approaching from the distance. Since they were expecting a messenger, it wasn't too curious. But Ash let the familiar tingle of her magic flood through her hands just in case.

"Mom," she called out into the back entrance of the underground stronghold. "The messenger's here."

"I'm sending Emma up. Just a sec!"

It was a few more minutes before the stranger came into view, changing from a shapeless mass into someone that Ash could very clearly recognize.

The shirt and peg she was holding fell to the floor, but Ash couldn't care less that they were dirty again. She was already running as fast as her legs would carry her. The man stopped in confusion when he saw the strange girl heading towards him. And when her arms wrapped around him, he grew even more confused until Ash's voice whispered brokenly in his ear, "Daddy."

Pan pulled away in shock. No. That was impossible. Ash was five not…well…this girl looked almost twenty! Barely younger than Evie would be!

And then he saw it. Evie's facial structure, her lips, his eyes.

Well, fuck.

"Ash," Pan managed to choke out.

Her face broke into a smile and she wrapped her arms around him once more.

"They sent me away after you were taken by Circe," Ash said, looking up at him. "Rumplestiltskin said I was the only one who could save the world from her. But…you…you managed to escape on your own?" Her face grew confused.

"That still doesn't explain your sudden aging," Pan pointed out.

"I spent fourteen years there," Ash answered. "Fourteen years that would have been like blinking to you. You were all frozen."

"So that was why Circe just randomly had no power one day," Pan said in sudden realization.

Ash nodded fervently, grasping him by the hand and trying to drag him along behind her. Pan, however, seemed to be resisting.

"You have no idea how much she needs you," Ash said finally, turning around to see his questioning face. He was debating internally with himself. What if it was nothing like that dream? What if she ran from him – hated him – for what he'd done, what he'd let himself be…

"Hey, Ash! Evie said that messenger was…well, shit."

Emma was standing at the entrance, staring at Pan in astonishment. "Ash…"

"It's him, Emma," Ash answered with a wide grin. "I can feel it."

And Emma didn't hesitate to cross those two metres as quickly as she could and pull Pan to her by the waist. Pan seemed surprised by the action. The last he'd seen of Emma, she most definitely wasn't glowing with the life she was now. And she would barely go near him with a ten foot pole.

"Thank God you're alive," she breathed as she pulled away, grabbing his hand and, exactly as Ash did, tried to pull him towards the door. Finally giving up, he let himself be taken into the stronghold, his need to physically see Evie, clearly overriding every other sense. He reached for Ash's hand behind him as he followed Emma through the tunnels.

Finally, they stopped outside Evie's door. Emma knocked politely, muttering, "Evie?"

"One minute! I'm getting dressed!"

"I wouldn't bother," Emma muttered under her breath before inclining her head at the door and eyeing Pan, "Go."

"But what if she –"

"Are you daft, Pan?" Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Go."

"But I…" he turned to Ash for help. His daughter merely rolled her eyes before shivering with what Emma had insinuated moments ago. No matter what age you were, that was still disgusting.

"Go to her," Ash ordered. "Before I kick your ass through that door."

And Pan finally put his shaking hand on the handle and opened it slowly and silently. He dropped it lightly behind him, closing it with the softest bump. His eyes zoned in on Evie's figure in the corner as she pulled her dress up over her corset.

"I said I'd be a minute, Emma," Evie sighed. "You couldn't wait?"

Pan tried to speak but he couldn't manage words. Instead, Evie turned around when she was met with silence and the hairbrush she'd just reached for fell to the floor.

It rung out through the empty room, the collision of wood upon stone the only sound as the two people looked at each other in complete shock.

"I could swear I was awake," Evie murmured, her eyes falling to the floor.

She thought she was dreaming.

And somehow, that defeated sentence made Pan cross those few metres and wrap her in his arms. She was warm and real and soft. Her head burrowing into his chest and inhaling his scent as her hands slowly came up around his neck. Evie pulled him down to her just as she raised her head.

"You feel so real," Evie murmured as she neared his lips, her eyes closed. All she wanted was to remember the feeling of him around her but he seized up momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Evie enquired, eyeing him curiously, there were tears in his eyes. Reaching up to take them away with her fingertips. They glistened upon her skin as she searched his eyes. Words finally made their way to Pan's lips.

"This is real."

"Okay," Evie answered, pressing her lips against his before Pan reached up to pinch the skin of her arm.

"Ow!" she yelped, jumping back as the pain ran through her arm. She glanced down at her arms and the light red mark there before back to Pan in anger, "What was that for?!"

Sensing a real reaction from her, Pan couldn't rein himself in anymore. He pulled her back to him fervently, their lips finally meeting passionately and roughly until they broke away to breathe and Pan saw tears coming down Evie's face.

"Did I do something –"

"You came back. You're here." Her voice was wondrous. "You escaped. You're here."

"You don't…hate me?"

She tugged him back to her lips roughly, showing him wordlessly, just how much she _didn't_ hate him. She clung to him desperately, her hair sticking to the tears upon her face which Pan did his best to wipe away, threading his fingers through her brown hair lovingly and stroking her skin as if to paint her before him.

"But how did you escape?"

She broke away suddenly, searching out his eyes.

"Circe's magic is fading," Pan answered softly, not removing his eyes nor hands from her face, "She was weak and I ran."

"You came back to me," Evie whispered, tearfully, kissing him quickly. "You came back to me."

"I did," Pan murmured, his lips tracing along her jaw as he breathed her in deeply, memorizing every inch of her. Evie's hands were desperately pulling at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his chest. He lifted his arms slowly before returning to kissing her. He didn't want to leave her lips, even when she ran her hands over his skin.

When he let a few moments pass, Pan heard Evie mutter from where her lips were on the shell of his ear:

"You're not backing out on me like the dream, right?"

"You had that one too?" Pan was amazed. He'd always thought that it was one sided – just Circe toying with his feelings. But she'd seen it too…all of it?

"Everything I said, I meant," Evie whispered. "And I still do."

And those words removed all of Pan's worries as he began to slide her dress from her shoulders, baring her body to him. He slid it to the floor and began to unclasp her corset and remove her underwear until she was naked before him. She tugged on the waistband of his pants, pulling him to the edge of the bed where she had the sudden urge to skirt around him.

She pushed him down none too gently on the bed as he gazed up at her in awe. "You're so beautiful," he breathed in awe as she knelt to undo his pants, pulling off his boots and socks and pants until he too, was as bare as she was as she observed him with as much passion and wonder as he was her.

But their lust far exceeded the need to gaze at each other for eternity.

Evie edge Pan back onto the pillows before climbing atop him, straddling his growing hardness as she trailed kisses down his chest. His hands laid patterns on her hips and waist as she began to slide over him.

"You're here," she finally whispered, coming back up to his lips.

"I'm here," Pan confirmed.

"Touch me?" Evie asked hesitantly but Pan had no qualms in doing as she asked. Hell, he'd do whatever she asked for the rest of his life. His fingers trailed down to where she was straddling him and traced through her folds. Evie's mouth dropped open as he began to rub over her before pressing a finger, then two, into her. Seeing Evie open to him, pleasure running through her veins.

"Take me." It was more of an order this time, and Pan simply removed his fingers before aligning himself and pushing himself into her slowly. Evie felt every inch, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he filled her completely.

"I've missed you," Evie muttered as she moved over him, "I've missed you so much."

"I love you," Pan answered in response as he watched her rolling her hips over his.

"I love you," Evie breathed, placing her forehead on his as she felt the pleasure mounting within her. "I love you, Peter," she repeated as she came apart above him, shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Pan stilled for a moment when he heard her.

"You called me Peter," he said in awe as she breathed heavily over her.

"I did," she answered. She didn't realize that it was the first time. But as he flipped her over and began to move in her once again, she realized that it meant something more than she'd realized. It was acceptance, it was love, it was completeness.

"I love you," he repeated as he kissed her, drawing his hands over her body, squeezing her breasts in time with his thrusts as she clung to him, her back arching as she pressed her body closer to her. She needed to be as close as she possibly could to him. She needed him. All of him. And he was here. And he loved her.

She came once more, dragging him down with her in the same moment as they both cried out in ecstasy. Encompassed by the overwhelming feeling of finally coming home.

When Peter collapsed upon her, she ran her hands through his hair in comfort, holding him to her for the moments in which they glowed.

"Well, I know how this is supposed to go," Pan said finally, raising his eyebrows suggestively with a wide smile on his face as he tilted his head to look up at her. "Are you going to ask?"

"Oh no, Peter," Evie answered with a smirk. "I did it in our dream, but right now, I want you to ask me."

Pan gave a loud over dramatic sigh as he shuffled off the bed, pulling the blanket with him and tying it around his waist.

"Hey!" Evie exclaimed as he left her entirely naked on the mattress. "This is hardly traditional!"

"Let's be honest, Evie," Pan said as he leant down to kneel at her bedside. "There's never been _anything_ traditional or conventional about our relationship."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna start now," Pan said, taking her hand in both of his own and continuing, "I love you, Evelyn Rose Asteri. And I love our grown-up daughter. And I love everything we are, your damned idiocy to keep seeing good in me and your hopefulness that guided me home. So, without anymore pretty words, Evie, will you marry me?"

And, finally, she said yes.


	25. Promise

A/N: I am so sorry guys! Hectic weekend and literally no time to write. I haven't written since Friday which is pretty insane for me. Sooooo. Here's the next chappie!

I'm throwing it out there that once I'm finished this (Which could be by next week) I'm not going to be investing any time in long fics and will probably stick with writing one-shots and small part fics BUT, I'd love some prompts or ideas or peeps to dedicate them to. So if you have anything to offer, be it Pan or Hook (I'll also ship basically anyone with either of those two) of the clean or dirty variety, I will at some stage need to write stuff. Just leave it on your review or send me a pm. My inbox is always open. =]

Aight. Onwards! xx

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

"Back entrance, we take down the guards, pull apart the shelves and get to Circe," Graham was saying as Evie walked into the room with Pan trailing behind her. "She'll notice us, sound the alarm, and the Evil Queen will send out guards. Our league in the immortals will turn and fight, preventing the army from protecting Circe.

"This gives us time to simultaneously attack the vaults of Regina's castle. We have word that she'll be checking the underground tunnels tomorrow morning which means the blood lock is undone and we'll be able to subdue her in the tunnels with the aid of Ash and Emma before moving through – "

"And Peter," Evie interjected. The many heads around the table shot to the doorway where the two of them were standing. "Peter has magic too."

"Pan," Graham said in surprise, but reining it in quickly, crossing the rom and taking his arm in a warrior's handshake. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to_ be_ back," Pan answered with a grin. "And I'm happy to help in any way you need me."

"We'll be taking you up on that," Graham warned.

"I'm all yours," Pan answered, taking a soft questioning glance to Evie. She squeezed his hand in assurance before letting it go and leaving the room.

"Can you send Emma and Ash in in about half an hour?" Graham's voice flew after her.

"Alright!" she called back. Seeking out her best friend and her daughter, Evie found them sitting in Emma's room, chatting excitedly whilst Killian braided Ash's hair.

"Do I even want to know where you learnt how to do that?" Evie raised her eyebrow at Killian as her daughter's hair was knotted at the base of her neck.

"I taught him," Emma answered sheepishly. "I erm, I used to need someone to redo my hair after we'd, erm…"

"God, you two were insatiable even as teenagers," Evie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Emma.

"How's dad?" Ash asked.

"He's good," Evie answered, forcing the blush that threatened her cheeks to remain in its place. "I'd feared that maybe Circe had broken him…but I should never have felt that. He's stronger than that."

"He issss – what-is-that?!" Emma was looking down at her hand in astonishment. Ash climbed over despite Killian's protestations to take a glance even as Evie tried to hide her hand.

"Did he – did you…" Ash was speechless as she looked up at her mother before a wide infectious grin spread across her face. She continued at a high-pitched squeal with barely contained glee, "You're getting married?!"

Evie nodded and the room erupted into squeals of delight. Killian jumped backwards off the bed to avoid the giggling young women there, but he too had a wide smile upon his face. He wasn't Peter Pan's biggest fan. After all that he'd done to Evie in the past…

But he'd come back. And she was happy. And truly, that was all that mattered.

Emma and Ash were fawning over the simple ring that was on Evie's finger. Pan had dug it out from his untouched bag that was stuffed with all of his clothes, behind a chair that Evie had refused to touch whilst he was gone. Apparently every time he'd asked her previously, whilst Evie had thought he was joking, had actually been serious, and he'd had it just in case.

For once in her life, it was impossible to keep the smile from her face.

xxx

Ash and Emma were nervously pacing the corridor. Having seen the power they could wield, Graham revealed in the afternoon's meeting that they were setting off on their mission before dawn the next morning, a fact which no one was relishing in.

They'd been ordered to get a good night's sleep but sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. Magical anticipation buzzed throughout their bodies and it was only a few minutes before Peter and Graham came out of the meeting room, closely followed by Killian. The men split, Emma following Killian and Ash following her father.

"Dad," she started, walking side by side with him, she seemed hesitant as she continued, "Why did it take so long for you and mom to get it together?"

Pan seemed unsure of how to answer her question. It had been quite a while in her mind, in theirs, just over five years.

"Evie and I…we didn't get off to a great start." And that was putting it in the lightest way possible.

"What do you mean?" Ash furrowed her brow.

"I mean…" Peter groaned inwardly. "I wasn't a nice person when I met your mother; relationships are complex Ash." This was a conversation she needed to have with Evie. Peter would just shut himself off and refuse to talk. He wasn't positive Evie wouldn't either, but she was the more likely of the two of them to discuss things.

"You're telling me," she sighed under her breath, but not soft enough that Pan didn't hear her. His eyes widened as he continued.

"Excuse me?" he feigned deafness. "Am I right in assuming then that my daughter is in fact _involved_ with someone?"

"Er…" Evie looked away sheepishly. "Gotta go! Nice talking to you, Dad!" And she was gone without another word.

"Women," Peter sighed, rolling his eyes and heading off at a leisurely pace. But as he followed the way to Evie's room, a soft cough came from one of the rooms on his way. Poking his head through the open door, he saw a woman who looked disconcertingly familiar lying, sickly, upon the mattress.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, "Could you…" She raised her arm weakly to point at the chair by the door where a glass of water was sitting. Peter, of course, despite the uneasiness in his stomach, picked it up and took it to her.

"Of course," he responded, leaning down to her and having to help her take small sips before putting it aside. "So, not meaning to be rude, but who are you?"

"Undine," the blonde woman answered, trying to push herself upwards onto her pillows. Peter fluffed them up behind her, helping her to lean back. "I came to help but, I fear I haven't been very much."

"You're quite ill."

"Dying, in fact," Undine answered, her blue eyes ever so slightly dulled. Pan couldn't help but think they were familiar. "I came here to help the resistance take down Circe."

And upon hearing that link; that was when Pan's hand flew to her throat.

"Not you again," he hissed, his eyes darkening. Circe was here! Still playing tricks with him and tormenting him. She could try and change her appearance all she wanted but she was still the same person underneath –

"Peter, no!" Evie came running in the moment she saw what was going on and tried to wrench Pan away from Undine. But despite his inherent strength a minute ago, Evie pulling him away seemed to render him confused and unstable for a moment and he let himself be dragged away. The woman herself was rubbing at her neck profusely before slumping back into her pillows wearily.

"I'm sorry for what my sister did to you," she apologized in a tired voice. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"It's not your duty to apologise for her wrongs, Undine," Evie answered for Pan who was still looking from Evie to Undine in wild-eyed confusion. Evie watched as the darkness faded from his eyes, kissing his forehead lightly and pulling back.

"She's on our side, Peter. We're bringing down Circe – I promise."

"You do?"

"I do," Evie answered, before giving Undine an apologetic look. Undine merely gave her a 'we-need-to-talk' look in response and Evie nodded almost imperceptibly. What about? She had no idea. But Undine never spoke without purpose.

So Evie took Peter's head and guided him to bed where he climbed under the blankets and waited for her to get ready patiently. With her hair undone and nightgown slipped on, she climbed in next to him, feeling him sweep her into his arms tightly. Tucked under his chin, Evie felt warm and safe. But there was a tingling in her spine that promised her it wasn't going to last forever. Tomorrow was the invasion. Tomorrow was Circe's take down.

And when she felt Pan's muscles relaxing, his grip easing and breath deepening, Evie slipped from their bed and into her shoes, wrapping a thick shawl about her shoulders. Heading back down the corridor, she pushed Undine's door open slightly.

Her candle was still alight, but the woman waiting for her seemed to be lying upon death's door.

"You wanted to talk?" Evie asked as she shut the door quickly.

"I did," Undine croaked. "It's about Circe."

"What matter is she now?" Evie answered. "Tomorrow she'll be dead."

"That's the thing," Undine answered breathily. "See, I don't want her to die."

"Your actions say differently."

"That's not true," Undine said before coughing loudly, "Everything I've done has led up to this moment."

"So why am I here?"

"Evie, please," Undine pleaded with the frowning girl. "I need you to save her."


	26. Why?

A/N: So. I'm not going to comment on the fact that this is possibly the shortest chapter I have written, ever. I feel terrible.

Anyway, I hope it does enough to make it not seem too bad. *fingers crossed*

Dedicated to everyone who's sympathising with Circe.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Evie's face was lost in confused amazement. After everything Circe had done – killing the royal family (which, admittedly had been on their agenda anyway) and taking Pan against his will – how could Undine condone that?! How could she want to save her!

"She's not all bad, Evie," Undine pleaded. "Ask Pan if you don't believe me. The minute I started feeding her my thoughts, she began to question herself. And even after I stopped, she continued to be good. She continued to want to do good – or at least, less evil."

"So you think I can just walk in there and save her?" Evie hissed. "You think I would _want_ to walk in there and save her. After everything she did to my fiancé, you think I would simply change sides."

"This isn't changing sides, Evie," Undine sighed before latching on to a single word in that sentence. "Wait…" she coughed, finally wheezing out after a few seconds, "Fiancé?!"

"Yes." Evie drew out the word in a question, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Good," Undine nodded. "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I did have the vision of your wedding almost nine years ago," Undine responded.

"I'd only just met Peter nine years ago…" Evie frowned.

"Seems your future was set in stone, Evelyn Rose," Undine smiled softly.

"Is this you trying to sway my resolutions," Evie pointed out. "Cause I'm not going to lie, it's working."

"Trust me, Evie."

"I do trust you, Undine," Evie sighed. "But I can't trust her."

"You don't have to," Undine answered with a sad little smile. "If you can get her to me, I'll take her away. There's a small island far away in the middle of Great Northern Lakes. It's surrounded by fresh water, meaning it won't fuel her magic, but it will sustain her."

"So, we're effectively sending her to prison," Evie realized.

"It's the only Prison that will hold her," Undine nodded.

"Hold on," Evie frowned. "What if she escapes?"

"She won't," Undine affirmed. "I'm staying with her."

"Undine," Evie murmured softly, realizing what her words meant, "Undine, you have a family."

Her face became a mask of pain with those words. "I know," she whispered. "But with Circe out there, they aren't safe. Besides, if I stay here, I'm going to die soon enough. I need water to help me survive – whatever context that comes in."

"But you will eventually die," Evie continued and Undine nodded.

"We both will. As we should."

"But doesn't nymph lore say that there –"

"Should always be two nymphs in the world? Yes. But that will come true – it already partially has."

Evie thought for a moment before whispering in realization, "Your daughter."

"And Circe's," Undine continued, "When she eventually has one."

"Circe's child isn't…" Evie's eyes widened. Dear God, please let it not be Pan's.

"No, no," Undine shook her head, "Even I don't know who it is yet."

"Okay," Evie said before realizing she wasn't just saying okay to understanding Circe would one day have a child, but okay to the fact that she was actually going to save the evil bitch. "Okay."

"Thank you," Undine breathed in relief.

"Just tell me what to do," Evie answered, sitting on the edge of her bed and settling in for an explanation of what her part would be in tomorrow's events.

xxx

Her body felt cold when she laid down to sleep that night. Circe was unfamiliar with the concept of an empty bed. And as she lay there, a thin sheet covering her body, she felt her fear overcoming her. Her body began to shake. Not because she was ill in any physical sense, but because she was scared, and alone. And this was a feeling she hadn't felt since she was a child.

Tears welled in her eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, she didn't try and hold them back. Instead, she let them fall. She let her tears flood her face and dampen her pillow. And she clutched at herself, trying to find warmth in loneliness.

It was impossible.

She cried.

And she paced.

And she stared.

And finally, she screamed.

It was a piercing sound that made wolves howl and birds take flight. It made every person in the castle roll over in their sleep, confused as to why their nightmares were morphing into things that were so incredibly good and beautiful.

And in her neediness, Circe sent out a jolt of the purest magic she could possibly have found. It swelled from the depths of the ocean, shaking the very foundations of the earth.

From the bottom of the sea she awoke a sleeping dragon. A sleeping felon. A man who had long been kept in the dark. He awoke with purpose, with a need in his eyes, to right the wrongs that Triton had done to him. To regain the kingdom that had been stolen from him.

And across a different realm, she awoke a young man, paying his dues for making a deal with Rumplestiltskin. She awoke him from an impossible curse; she brought him home.

Even though, in that moment, all Circe wanted to do was let out her hopelessness and grief, she let out the most good she would ever achieve in her life.

And lying on the ground in the middle of a field a million miles away, the young man stirred, a single word coming to his lips as he opened his eyes to see the clear skies of his home world.

"Ash."


	27. In

A/N: So.

First off, Fiyori is dead. Dead as a doornail. (I never got that saying. A doornail was never alive…)

So that that guy at the bottom of the ocean doesn't play a very big role...yet. But if you get my little motif of Greek Mythology, you might be able to guess who it is. After all, who would be fighting Triton for control of the ocean, but its rightful owner?

Anyway, I'm getting caught up in details.

Thank you for reviewing! I can see you're all very excited to see Felix again. =] None of him this chapter, but plenty in the next!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**In**

* * *

Ash and Emma were pinned to the foundations of the Evil Queen's castle. Covering themselves with a mirage, they blended into the wall with ease. Well, they would have were it not for the fact that she they were both shivering so much. It seemed like the wall was temporally shaking but it was simply Emma and Ash's nerves getting the better of them.

"Remember what Undine said," Ash muttered in comfort.

"What?" Emma hissed back. "'Don't fuck it up'?"

"No," Ash groaned at a whisper. "Stay calm."

"Easy for her to say," Emma muttered through gritted teeth as they edged closer to where the queen was. "She's lying in bed, coughing her way to her death."

"Emma!" Ash reproached.

"It's true," she shrugged.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Ash inquired. "Is it because of Killian?"

"What?" Emma asked, in surprise. "What – no! It's just…now's not the time, Ash. If we get caught we'll be killed and this is not the way I intend to go out."

"Fine," Ash begrudgingly answered, "Later."

The two of them waited patiently in the darkness, for the moment to come when they would get their chance, to finally, take back Asteria.

xxx

"Findell's up knocking out the turret lookout's right?"

"Yep," Graham answered, "But we're going to have to dismount soon. Send in our first hundred before we charge. It'll put them off. You and Sybil and the Swordsmen will sneak into Circe's chambers –"

A disgruntled noise came from Graham's other side, and Evie felt her resolve faltering. Once again, Pan was unhappy with her decision to walk into the devil's lair. He had good reasons, but then, so did Evie. Reasons that no one but Evie and Undine knew.

" – whilst we take care of everything down below," Graham finished, ignoring Pan.

"And you guys are sure you'll be okay?" Evie asked worriedly.

"No," Graham answered honestly, "But we've waited for this moment since you were twelve years old, Evie. We're willing to die for this cause."

"I know," Evie sighed, "Thank you."

"This isn't just for you, my Queen," Graham answered, "It's for every single one of us."

Evie almost halted her horse when it registered with her that he'd just called her his Queen. It finally hit her, that once they took down both Circe and Regina, that was exactly what she'd be. She'd be Queen of more than she'd ever wanted. Queen of both Talinor _and_ Hintar, ruling from the Citadel of stars – Asteria. She'd even take the kingdom of the Evil Queen to the North West, but that had always belonged to Snow White. She would return it to her, of course.

Queen.

"So, did we ever hear back from Snow and David?" Evie enquired as they rode on.

"Erm…" Graham's eyes were looking off into the distance. It was then that Evie saw, in the distance, the flag of their kingdom flying from the army's leaders. A woman and a man. Followed by at least a thousand soldiers.

"Yeah," Evie said, a slow smile creeping onto her face, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "I guess we did."

xxx

_Do I turn myself over?_

They'll kill me on the spot.

_They're going to kill you anyway._

Good point.

_They'll make an example of you._

No. They're good people.

_Good people who are creeping up the tunnels to find you. Don't you find it strange that no one's really trying that hard to stop them?_

Not particularly. I know who I am.

_So you've resigned yourself to death, Circe._

"Yeah," she finally said aloud as her head sunk into her hands, her inner thoughts ceasing their endless war. "I guess I have."

Her door burst open and she didn't even look up. However, when it closed just as quickly, she was confused, her head spinning to face the new arrival to the room. Whatever she'd been expecting, it most definitely hadn't been the familiar young woman eyeing Circe firmly from across the room.

"You seem…"

"Like the annoyed fiancé of your sex slave?"

Circe opened and closed her mouth before turning away from her and looking downwards towards her bare feet, ashamed.

"Make it quick, okay?" she murmured.

Evie groaned loudly in frustration, turning her face skyward, pleading for strength.

"We're going back out those stairs and out of the castle," Evie said, with her eyes closed, as thought she didn't want to think about it too much. "You're not going to say a word and I will resist the temptation to punch you in the face. Repeatedly. And when we reach the stronghold, I'll relinquish you to Undine."

"Undine!" Circe's eyes lit up in hope at that. Somehow, her sister's name still had an effect upon her.

"Let's go," Evie said, adding a last warning, "And don't even think of talking."

xxx

"I can't do it," Ash whispered fearfully as they hovered over Regina's unconscious body. She was still, and would be presumed dead if the two of them didn't know any better. With their combined force and the element of surprise, they'd managed to knock her out, but both Emma and Ash were simply circling, unsure of what to do next.

Graham hadn't given them explicit order to kill Regina, and they weren't too sure if they would have even if he'd given the order. Because they couldn't do it. They couldn't kill.

"So what do we do?"

"We keep her in this state," Ash determined.

"Neither you or I have enough power left in us to keep that up for long," Emma pointed out, noting the wearied nature of their bodies.

"We can't kill her, Emma," Ash frowned. "I know the evil that she's done, but we can't."

"We'll take her back to the stronghold," Emma decided then. "They can figure it out."

Emma started to walk off up the corridor.

"Where are you going?!" Ash called.

"I have a promise to keep," Emma answered vaguely.

She returned ten minutes later with Graham's heart.


	28. Out

A/N: I know I gave barely any warning, but I thought this would go on for longer, and it turns out, it didn't.

So this is the end of our story, with an epilogue (as usual) coming tomorrow.

Thank you so much for reading! It's been a joy to have you all here with me. :)

And yes, Aureaborealis, it really is that obvious #epilogue. =P

Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Out**

* * *

"This I'll give freely, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with an ambiguous grin. "Your presence in this world has set off a chain reaction, and it is one I appreciate incredibly."

"How so?" Ash frowned as she took the band from Rumplestiltskin. Apparently it had the power to prevent a magic user from using any kind of magic. It was going to be Regina's prison. Then she would be sent off with Circe and Undine, to the North, where they would never harm her again.

"When Circe cried out she opened a permanent portal. It's only accessible for magic users, but it will enable me to search for someone I lost a very long time ago," he answered simply, the most human that Ash had ever seen the man.

"Good luck then, Rumplestiltskin," Ash bade him.

"You too, Princess of Talinor."

xxx

"Finally!"

Emma looked dead on her feet when Ash came running back to the stronghold. Snow and Charming were hovering carefully by her side while Killian was mysteriously missing. Ash's eyes widened as she drew her own conclusions. No. He couldn't be…

Emma seemed to sense Ash's distress and quickly quelled it. "He's staying out of the way," she answered, purposefully saying no name. Wow. Twenty-three years old and she still couldn't tell her parents about her lover.

Well, she _had_ been estranged from them for five years.

"Got this," Ash answered holding it up to her, before smiling at the two people beside her. "Hey, I'm Ash."

"David," the King said, holding out his hand.

"And Snow, I'm guessing," Ash continued, turning to the kindly woman. It was hard to believe that Emma would have ever run away from these people.

"Thank you," Snow said earnestly. "You and Emma, you've done so much for all the kingdoms…"

"Please," Ash waved away her thanks. "We're glad of your help. I'm sure Evie would love to chat with you guys. Have you seen her?"

"We couldn't," Snow said quickly, her eyes turning to the ground. Ash frowned. She didn't think she'd ever actually heard if there was history there. There had to be, for there to be that reaction.

"Well, I've gotta get this on Regina," Ash continued, holding up the cuff before climbing behind Emma and settling the metal around the unconscious woman's wrist. "And done. So where's Undine and Circe."

"They're already gone," Emma answered, finally taking a seat with great relief. "Graham said that he had someone lined up to take her. Some guy called Robin?"

"Well, you go and get some sleep," Ash answered her, seeing her drooping eyelids. "Snow, would you mind asking for this Robin fellow?"

"Sure," Snow answered, helping Emma to her feet comfortingly, guiding her down the stairs and into the stronghold. Ash let out a grateful sigh and took a seat beside Regina's unconscious body. It was over. It was all over.

Or was it?

xxx

Pan had just been coming up to check on Ash when he spotted someone coming out of the trees. "Felix!" Pan said with a grin on his face, walking eagerly across the field to where his best friend stood.

But in the next second, a blur went past him. He barely glimpsed the mass of blonde hair before the girl threw herself on Felix, clinging to him like a monkey would cling to a tree. If that monkey were so inclined to make out with said tree…

Pan seemed torn in that second between whether or not to punch his best friend in the face or bring him into a hug. _This _was who Ash was involved with?! But wouldn't he be so much older…

In the end, Peter did both. He crossed that space the minute Felix lowered Ash the the ground and disentangled their limbs, and he punched Felix in the face.

The minute his fist collided, Pan was pulling his friend into his arms, "I'm glad you're back, but I am _not _glad you corrupted my daughter."

"Sorry mate, I think she did more corrupting than…" Felix's eyes widened. This could get awkward incredibly fast.

"Don't need to know!" Pan was covering his ears as he walked away.

Ash reached up to thread her hands in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. It quickly grew heated, their need for each other far surpassing any sense of decency. They were in the middle of the path to the stronghold. Anyone could walk past!

And they were proven right when a cough came from behind them.

"Mom," Ash said, blushing as she pulled away. "Hey."

"Hello," Evie answered smoothly, "And hello, Felix."

"Hi, Evie," Felix replied, almost sounding sheepish.

"We're moving out as soon as possible," Evie gave over the information in partial warning. Apparently there'd be no reunion sex for a while if people were going to be so busy over the next few days. "We want to start work on re-adjusting the people as quickly as we can."

"No worries," Felix smiled, "We'll help in any way we can."

Ash shot him a death stare and Evie merely chuckled as she walked away.

"But I don't want to help," Ash pouted as she returned to Felix, his arms snaking around her waist. "I want you to expend all that energy that you've accumulated while you've slept. I don't want you sleeping for a good long while."

"Tasha," Felix groaned as she pulled herself tighter to him and thrust her hips almost imperceptibly against his. "We can't…"

"Oh, I know," Ash grinned, pulling away. "But it might give you an incentive to work faster."

And Felix was probably the hardest worker of everyone for the next few days.

xxx

Ash and Evie were walking the halls of their castle, magic practically pouring from Ash's hands as she tried to bring some life back to the place. The people had cheered them through the streets, flowers and ribbons parading around them.

And as they entered the room that was going to be Ash's, Evie decided to bring up the whole 'Felix' thing, and give her the talk.

"So, you and Felix?" Evie quirked her eyebrow as Ash dusted off the huge bed on the right wall.

"You really want to do this, mom?" Ash answered, sitting down on the bed. "Now?"

"Well, I'm not going to get a chance when everything's settled –"

"Because, of course, the entire castle is going to be spending a week in bed."

Evie actually blushed at that.

"I know this is strange, Ash."

"Yep," Ash answered, leaning back on her palms. "My mother is only two years older than me."

"So I can only speak from experience," Evie continued, sitting next to her and facing her with her legs crossed.

"Shoot," Ash said, knowing that she would say it anyway.

"Shoot what?" Evie's brow furrowed, the colloquialism lost on her.

"Just…talk."

Evie's mouth opened and closed in realization before she began.

"I was definitely young when I had you, Ash," Evie answered thoughtfully. "It was a huge responsibility. But for a very long time, you were the only thing I was living for and without you, I'm not sure if I would have survived."

"It's nice that in my world we have this lovely little thing called birth control," Ash grinned. "Just some pills to control our cycle and we're good."

"You can never have children?!" Evie looked horrified. Not that she was thinking about grandchildren already, goodness...

"It's only temporary," Ash answered quickly. "I should be able to unless…you know…it doesn't happen."

"Not anytime soon, okay," Evie answered, her voice stern and motherly. "I want you to get settled and…wait…are you staying here?"

"Maybe," Ash thought, she supposed, there wasn't really all that much for her back home. Except the band. "It depends on what Felix wants. But I think he does. And I think…I think I do too."

"You're welcome to stay forever," Evie promised. "After all, you are the heir."

"Well…" Ash let that sink in. She'd known that, but she hadn't really thought about it. "I guess that solves it then."

"You're staying?"

"As long as I get to keep Felix," Ash grinned.

"Sure," Evie said with a smile before it dropped, "In the East Wing."

Ash's face fell as she glared at her mother. This was the West.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Love you too!" Evie called out as she left.

Needless to say, that when all was said and done, and the castle was put together and whole, there wasn't too much going on. Snow and David had gone home with desires for Emma to return soon to discuss wedding plans even if Killian was yet to propose. But they'd be back quickly anyway, Pan and Evie's already booked in for the first day of Spring.

And a week from the day when all their heartache had ended, Ash found herself lying in bed alone, staring up at the ceiling. A soft creak came from her door before it shut quickly. Glancing over, she saw Felix treading lightly towards her bed. He slipped in beside her, and she reached or him desperately, curling into and around him, planting a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm indebted forever to Circe for this," Ash whispered. "Even though she did so many terrible things, she brought you home to me."

"I love you," Felix muttered, kissing along the skin of her jaw, breathing her in as she leaned into him. "And I never want to leave you again."

"Then don't," Ash answered, sealing her words with a kiss. "I love you too much to ever let you leave."

And Felix never really did. The West Wing becoming his new home for every night that followed thereafter.

Asleep in Ash's arms.


	29. Epilogue

**Ten Years Later**

Ash's hands were clutching at Felix's arms desperately as he thrust himself into her repeatedly. He was filling her deliciously as she pushed against him time after time. His hands were curving over her sensitized breasts, pulling and kneading at the flesh as she moaned loudly.

"That carriage ride was too long," Ash groaned.

"Well, Eric's sound asleep," Felix answered huskily, "So scream as loud as you want."

"So sure of yourself – " She gasped as he found that point within her that made her spasm in overarching pleasure so great that she wasn't sure she would survive how much she needed him. His body hovered over her, godlike in it's nature as he pounded into her. Yeah, he was pretty sure of himself.

"Felix," Ash groaned as she felt herself hanging onto the precipice. Felix groaned in frustration, his hips stuttering, when he heard her wanton moan, reaching down between them to bring her to completion.

An intense orgasm rocked through Ash as she called out to the darkness, forcing her back off the bed as she clung to Felix, his quick thrusts finally letting him come inside her. He held her gently as he sunk to his elbows, still not removing himself from her warmth.

"Was that satisfactory, Princess?" Felix whispered hoarsely, trying to catch his breath.

"Definitely. I wasn't sure if you were going to be up for it tonight."

It had been Ash's little sister's birthday back in the Citadel of Stars, but now they were back home. And home was the northern kingdom that rightfully should've gone to Snow.

But Evie and Snow worked it out between them that neither Felix and Ash, nor Pan and Evie could possibly live in Hintar after all they had gone through in that place. And as such, Emma and Killian had taken the palace, leaving the northern kingdom to Ash and Felix.

For there was no enmity or tension between any of them; they were family.

"You were eye-fucking me across the table at lunch," Felix broke through Ash's thoughts. "I've been expecting this for ten hours."

"I can't help it if I'm at that stage," Ash pouted, making Felix take her lower lip in a kiss. "I just wanted you so badly that quite frankly I would've let you take me on the table."

"In front of your parents, and your nine year old sister, and Emma and Killian and Henry."

"Henry would've been oblivious to the entire thing. He's what, three?"

"So is Eric but you wouldn't –"

"Just killed the mood, Felix," Ash sighed, pushing him off her, to where he rolled onto the bed beside her. She turned to face him as his hand began to lovingly stroke her face.

"For all of about five minute, Ash."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked, genuinely, feeling the stirrings of arousal within her once more and realizing that, yes, she was.

"I'm not complaining Tasha," Felix grinned, "but I do need a few moments to breathe. I think little Max does too."

"I'm still not sold on it," Ash continued pointedly, referring to his choice in names. Maximus for a boy, Maxine for a girl. But she'd probably come around, she always did. But Eric – Eric had been her choice. She _had_ to pay tribute to her favourite movie of all time! Felix had simply given her a knowing glance and gone along with it anyway.

"Maybe I can still convince you otherwise," Felix answered suggestively, running his hand over her slightly swollen belly towards his goal.

And maybe, just maybe, he kind of did.

xxx

"I love you, Evie."

"I love you more than life itself, Peter."

"I love you more – "

"Sleep!"

"Yes," Pan answered, blowing out the candle as a smirk graced his face, "Your majesty."

"Oh, you are paying for that."

There was the sound of a scuffle and sheets being pulled back before Peter Pan groaned into the night, whispering – no – moaning:

"With pleasure."

xxx

Emma closed the door behind her softly. The castle was entirely silent and she wanted to keep it that way.

Crossing the floor, she shed her cardigan and slipped beneath the covers, joining Killian in the bed. The candle was still burning, illuminating a small note that Killian had in his hand. He was eyeing it intently, seemingly puzzled by the contents.

"Who's it from?" Emma enquired.

"Undine," he answered hesitantly. "She says, 'A parting gift to you lies upon the shores of the Eastern Sea. Guide her well, she's been waiting for you.'"

"The Jolly Roger!" Emma exclaimed in excitement. More for him than her; she'd never actually been on the vessel, only seen it float away…

"Bloody hell," Killian ran a hand through his hair. "Took the nymph long enough…" They both fell into silence then. For Undine to do this now…

"A parting gift?" Emma queried and Killian merely held her closer, placing a light, comforting kiss upon the top of her head.

"Indeed, my love," he answered. "A parting gift."

xxx

Circe was sitting in a bed, her newborn baby crying itself into sleep in her arms as she watched over it tearfully. Undine sat wearily across the room in her seat, a small smile upon her face.

"Thank you," Circe murmured in genuine gratitude. "Thank you for staying with me this long."

"You're most welcome, sister," Undine smiled. "Take care of her. Love her."

"I will," Circe murmured, a tear gracing her eye as Undine's eyes closed upon the world and she breathed her last.

The tears flowed freely after that, as Circe clutched her baby to her chest. She almost didn't hear the door opening and the man sweeping into the room. But she smelt him. Salt and water and blue skies and tempests.

"You came," Circe whispered. She hadn't expected it. He hadn't contacted her when she'd sent the message to him that she was pregnant with his child.

"I had to," the man whispered, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead whilst his fingers traced lightly over their daughter's face. "She's ours, Circe."

"She is, Sei." Circe finally looked up at the man and whispered, "I know you can't stay."

"Neither can you, Circe," the man who Circe had called Sei whispered. "Come back to the sea. We can reclaim it for us. Triton cannot rule forever."

"What are we naming her?" Circe asked him, already knowing that she had agreed in her heart a long time ago. "And don't suggest Poseidon Jr."

He chuckled and thought for a moment before looking down at the young girl and whispering lovingly, without hesitation.

"Ariel."

* * *

_fin. _

* * *

So! What did you guys think? Even if you've never reviewed, I'd love to just hear from you. =D

This is the end of my travels in this universe and I wanted to give it this ending, cause I think it's kinda hopeful. Hope for reunions and future unions and shiz.

But anyway, if anyone wants to write that story #bemyguestbutcreditme. Legit, I'd love to see someone else write that because I simply don't have any time. #fallingasleepatmykeyboardrightnow.

I love you all! Thank you for being amazing!

Hugs and butterfly kisses!

_YouSaid_


End file.
